The life and Trials of an Artist: Hanasaki Sono
by Hatter Child
Summary: After a bout with curiosity, then obsession, Seiji begins research on a topic that's been burning in him for a while. When online research can take him so far, he gets the facts from Sono on what he's always wanted to know: Sono's past. R&R please!
1. Prolouge: Obsession

Prolouge

* * *

><p>There are moments, in every relationship and don't tell me different, that you question certain things about the other. Especially if they haven't, well, told you literally anything about them.<p>

With us, it's a little difficult to put it in perspective. Yes, I know he's 10 years my senior. Yes, I know he was labeled as a slut for god knows how long. And I have come to terms with both those facts.

Still, what goes through my mind sometimes is HOW that all happened? Like, how did he get the title of being a slut? I mean, I know how people get that title, duh, I'm sure everyone knows how. But I mean, I never really pictured Sono as a slut, even though he said it was true. He just seems so angelic, so sweet, so...well, for lack of a better term, perfect. In my eyes, he's perfect. He always seemed so happy and so care free and don't get me wrong, I absolutely love that. I love that he doesn't seem to feel any sort of major sorrow. Only because he tells me there's nothing wrong with his life now. And it's that NOW that has me questioning it.

There's so much I want to know about him. Like, where he lived as a child. Where he went to school. Who his friends were? What his parents were like. Did he have any siblings? Was he a good student? Where did he go to college? Who was his first lover?

I know I 'm being a little obsessive, but I mean, come on. Doesn't everyone deserve to know a little of everything about the person they want to spend the rest of their life with?

I want to know everything about my lover, my idol, one of the many reasons I started working with manga. I want him to be open and honest with me. We've been together for at least a few months and the thought's been eating me alive.

I don't want to be totally upfront about it because I don't know what Sono would say if I just up and asked about it. Would he understand my curiosity? Would he be furious for wanting to know? Would he be hurt?

This was killing me. I had to know, but I didn't want to risk losing Sono over it. But I became a man obsessed with wanting to know about my lovers background. I guess it was out of impulse that I was so damn curious.

Well, I suppose it lead one thing to another when I finally caved and went behind Sono's back, looking for answers. I went to his publishing company and asked if they had any sort of records on him. They asked how I knew him; Of course I had to lie and say I was a very close friend and was merely curious about him, which, if you think about it, was kinda the truth. When they pulled them up, I found 2 parts of my questions:

He was born and raised in Fukushima, Japan and went to two art schools: One in Tokyo and one in America. Pretty damn good for one as young as he is.

This lead me to take my curiosity to a deeper level and do some research. I typed in 'Hanasaki' in a search engine for Fukushima and the sites that came up were oh so interesting.

Apparently, Sono is the youngest son of prestigious CEO of a large law firm. His fathers name was Hanasaki Kenji and his mothers name was Hanasaki (nee' Asano) Naomi, who was a housewife up until Sono was about 14, then she started working as a waitress.

The only sibling Sono has is an older brother named Oto, who works as a lawyer in Tokyo.

This was really starting to get to me. Why hadn't Sono told me about this? His family was apparently one of the wealthiest families that side of Japan. And if that didn't convince me to look deeper, it was a news clipping that caught my eye. The date told me it was when Sono was around 17 and a senior. The headline read

"Gun shooting in alley way."

I didn't bother reading too much into it. I read as far as Sono calling the police. Yeah, I know I was stupid for not reading why, but I was too nervous to, afraid at what I might find.

Online research could only take me so far. Sono's father might've have blocked a lot of stuff off.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I had to confront Sono about this. This lead further than wanting to know about his background and wanting to know more about him.

So of course, when I brought up an idea of one of my manga characters having a full life flashback as one of my drafts, Sono was all for helping me. When I told him I wanted to base my character off of him, he laughed and said it was silly.

Oh, did I mention after that he found the news clipping in my bag and was horrified at first to see it. Like...a light flickered in his mind and memories flooded back like a tidal wave.

Yeah at first it didn't go very well. At first he demanded to know where I found the clipping and I simply stated that I just wanted to do some background check on him.

Oh, great choice of words, Seiji. Now he thinks I don't trust him. The whole night was difficult to try and explain. Not so sure how I did it, but I did and he calmed down enough to explain that he didn't tell me anything about his past because it was something he didn't feel comfortable talking about with people. And that even though he was comfortable around me, he didn't think that his past was of any interest to me, so he never brought it up.

Well, duh it was of interest to me, that's why I went to all this trouble of satisfying my obsessive need for answers. When I asked if he wanted to discuss it with me, I was surprised to see him quickly shake his head. The words that followed were also surprising.

"I've never told anyone about my life and how it lead to me being the whore that I was. No one's ever wanted to know and I always was afraid to talk about it...I was scared their opinions of me might change."

I saw him visibly shake on the couch. Was his life really that bad that it made him shiver just thinking about it?

I put my arm around him, saying it was alright if he didn't want to tell me. After this, I don't think I'd be curious any more.

Which is why he surprised me yet again by stating that he would tell me, and made me swear my opinion wouldn't change. Why the hell would it? I swore it wouldn't and he asked where I wanted to start.

I hadn't thought about that. All I really wanted to know was what lead him to where he was now. But given the state he was in right now, my guess was it went as far back as his childhood. I said,

"Well, um, how about as far back as your first traumatic event?"

He looked up at me, a little confused. I blushed, not wanting to explain myself further. I wanted to know everything. I was a man obsessed with wanting to know.

Sono smiled and rubbed my shoulder.

"I can't say I blame you for being curious. I just didn't realize I was that fascinating for you to do research on me."

"Call me weird, but I was only curious at first, until it lead to this news clipping and I suddenly became obsessed. I'm sorry if this is going to hurt you."

"It won't. In fact, I think it's what I need. Those ghosts have been locked away for so many years...maybe talking about them finally with make them leave me alone. I'll tell you...I'll tell you everything..."

And there begins the story I've wanted to know for so long...

TBC.


	2. Chpt 1: Meet the family

Age 7

Before you read on, everything on from this point is coming straight from my brain. And, obviously, OC's will be introduced and OOC, I suppose should be clarified, even though we're going back to when Sono was like, a kid, so yea, OOC.

Here are the characters you will be introduced to, either in this chapter or in later chapters.. The * means they played a major role in Sono's life and how he turned out the way he was before he met Seiji. And believe me, some of it, is not roses.

OC's:

Kenji Hanasaki*—Sono's father.

Naomi Hanasaki—Sono's mother

Oto Hanasaki—Sono's older brother and only sibling.

Chino Aizowoka*—Kenji's old collage friend; Sono and Otos 'uncle'

Takeo Mizuno*-One of Sono's closest friends, later first boyfriend, later most feared ghost of Sono's past.

Naoki Nazawa*-Another of Sono's closest friends and secret love interest; Another ghost of his past. (later chapters)

Ami Minora-Naoki's naive girlfriend, who later becomes Sono's best friend after high school. (later chapters)

Tatsuya Shizune*-Sono's college roommate. (WAY later chapters)

* * *

><p>I think that's all of them. Well, enjoy the first look into Sono Hanasaki's life.<p>

(Meet the family)

It was a peaceful Sunday afternoon in Fukushima, Japan. People were walking around town, going about their daily business.

Of course, on days like these, certain places aren't as peaceful.

"Get back here, you thieves!"

Down the main street, 2 young boys turned a corner, trying to avoid the mad salesman behind them, chasing them with a broom. The man stopped suddenly in a park, panting and looking around, growling madly, breaking the broom in half and stomped away, mumbling to himself.

One of the boys peaked his head out from behind a large bush, then sat back down, letting out a deep exhale and ran his hands through his yellow hair.

"That couldn't have gone any more worse than the last time we did this. The next time I want a book, I'm leaving you at home. You are so horrible when it comes to this."

The younger boy next to him pouted and said,

"Oto, give me credit for trying the first time. Besides, mommy said you had to babysit me today and you said we were going to the bookstore. And I don't think I was that horrible."

"Turning to me and saying 'Oh! Big brother, let's get some candy too!' really really loud, is not the best way to start stealing. My god, I thought we were going to have our asses handed to us."

The younger boy glared at Oto for a few moments,earning his remark,

"What?"

"I'm telling daddy you said a swear."

"Sono, shut up. You've heard me swear plenty of times. Once more isn't gonna kill your precious ears."

The younger Sono just scoffed and looked inside the bag, pulling out his own prize: A bag of candy. He smiled and took out a chocolate, stuffed it in his mouth and giggled, then looked at the book that his brother wanted. After swallowing his chocolate, he said,

"Nii-san?"

"What?"

"Why do you read yaoi manga? I thought you were dating Miyuki?"

Oto blushed suddenly and turned, snatching the manga and said,

"I-I am. I just like reading these for the story line. There's no crime in that,...and how did you know this was a yaoi? The covers concealed."

"I know you have, like, 4 of the same issues under your bed, along with something called 'Hustler?' I couldn't read it. It looked like it was in English."

Sono popped another chocolate into his mouth while Oto felt his face heat up like the sun and he stood, hands on his hips, yelling,

"Sono Takero Hanasaki! Why the hell have you been snooping through my stuff? And how do you even know what a 'Hustler' is if you can't read English?"

Sono looked at his fuming brother with his wide brown eyes and bluntly said,

"Oto, I might be 7 years old, but I'm not stupid. And you're 12. Daddy says it's always a good time to be curious about the opposite sex...whatever that means."

"Really? Huh...I guess you're right."

"Duh...Oto, what exactly is sex, anyway?"

"I am NOT getting into this conversation with my baby brother. Screw that, you can ask mom and dad when you're older. Just eat your damn chocolate."

Sono giggled and popped another into his mouth, while Oto opened his manga and started reading. After a while, Sono reached into his bag, only to find it was empty. He looked at his brother, then at the bag, then at his brother again...as if Oto had some powers to fill the bag again. He tapped his leg.

"What is it now?"

"Oto, my chocolate's all gone."

"That's what happens when you eat it...it goes away."

"But...but I'm still hungry."

"You eat anymore, and you're gonna spoil your dinner. And if that happens, mom will kill you. You know that. So just shut up and relax for a bit. We'll go home in a few."

Sono groaned and sat back against the tree, staring at the people passing by. He played with a strand of his long blond hair, eyes narrowing to his brothers manga. There was a pause and finally, the younger said,

"Big brother?"

"I swear to god, I'm going to cut your tongue out. What...is it?"

Sono cringed back at his brothers tone. He hated when Oto was mad with him and he suddenly got quiet. Oto noticed his brothers sudden silence and quickly shut his manga, pulling the boy into his arms and kissed his head.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped. It's been a long week. And I really didn't want to spend my Sunday babysitting, but it can't be helped. I guess I'm just irritated."

Sono sighed in his brothers chest and said,

"I know, Oto. I'm the last person you wanna be with on a Sunday. I'm sure I'm the last person you wanna be with any day."

Eyes wide, Oto pulled the boy away and took his face in his hands, staring him in the eye.

"Don't say that. Sono, I promised mom and dad I'd be a responsible big brother when you were born and I intend to keep that promise. I admit, you are very hard to deal with sometimes, but that's just your nature. You're a Hanasaki too and dad always says that we're known to be quite a handful. It's not that I don't want to be with you every day. Hell, we live together, that's impossible. But I have my own friends and a girlfriend."

Sono adverted his eyes. Now Oto was trailing into dark territory. Oto saw his brothers eyes fade and he sighed.

"I know you don't have very many friends, but-"

"Oto, you know damn well I don't have ANY friends."

"Watch your mouth, Sono. I don't wanna hear you start that bad habit of swearing yet. And I know you have no friends. But if you stop fighting at school-"

Oto stopped. He knew this was getting him no where. He knew Sono fighting at school was never his own fault. He never did understand why Sono was bullied all the time. But aside from it, he stood and said,

"Come on. Let's head home. Maybe 'Horrendous Dares*' is on and we don't wanna miss that."

Sono smiled and took his brothers hand after picking up his trash; the two then walked out of the park and down the road to their house. On the way, they passed an old woman walking by, who stopped them and smiled.

"My my, Oto Hanasaki. You look very handsome this afternoon. You keeping up with your studies?"

Oto smiled and nodded.

"Yes, mam."

She smiled, then turned to the younger blond. Sono hid behind Otos leg. He always was a little shy. The woman smiled bigger and said,

"Young Sono here is growing up everyday, isn't he? I saw your drawing of our new garden in the paper. It is very beautiful. Such talent for such a young boy."

"Ah yes. Sono has quite a gift when it comes to art. That's why he wants to be a manga artist when he grows up."

The boy blushed and nodded, twirling his hair in his finger. He hated it when people were aware of his goals, because they looked so small compared to his brothers. Oto wanted to be a lawyer and work for their fathers legal devision. Sono had dreams of taking his drawing to a new level.

Finally, they continued their way home, bypassing people who either bowed or nodded at them. If you were to ask one thing both Oto and Sono hated about going out in public, it was their family name. Hanasaki. The name says it. Being the two sons of the most wealthiest man in northern Fukushima and of course you were to be acknowledged. But, on rare beautiful weekends like this, they ignored the looks and continued home.

* * *

><p>Later that night, at their large home, the boys sat at the table, talking and arguing about the day and their previous conversations. It was suddenly stopped when they heard the kitchen door open and their mother walk out, carrying a glass of wine. She sat down and said,<p>

"Oto, you only have one younger sibling, be nice. And Sono, Oto's personal life is none of our business, especially regarding that girlfriend of his."

Oto blushed and nodded, taking a small sip of his water. Sono, on the other hand, giggled and took a large gulp of his juice. Their mother, Naomi, smiled and took a small bit of her bread.

Sono looked over at the door and looked at his mother, asking,

"Mommy, when's daddy supposed to be home?"

"He said he'd be home in a few more minutes. Dinner's hot and ready for when he gets home, so just relax."

The three were silent for a moment. Oto picked at his pasta and leaned back in his chair. Sono kicked his feet a few times. The air was tense as Naomi casually drank her wine. This wasn't going to be good.

Sure enough, Naomi set her glass down and said,

"Boys, I got a call from Mr. Yoshida today...care to explain what you stole this time?"

Both Oto and Sono couldn't meet their mother's dark gaze. Her brown eyes bore into their skulls and she said,

"I won't ask again."

Oto looked over at his brother, who looked over at the floor. The older sighed and said,

"It was my fault, mom. There was a book that I wanted and I didn't have any money, so I figured...well, yeah. And since you and dad put me in charge of our little demon artist..."

Sono shot a glare at his brother, who smiled and continued,

"I brought him with me and he wanted some candy. It's my fault mother. Don't blame Sono. It wasn't his fault."

The younger sighed and set his head on the table. Oto took the heat for it again. Naomi sighed and said,

"Oto, when I asked you to babysit your brother, I didn't mean to take him out on a spree of thievery. The next time I ask you to babysit, you two are not allowed to leave the house. Oto, you're grounded for the next 2 weeks. Understood?"

Oto nodded, setting his napkin on his lap. Naomi sighed and got up to get more wine. Once she was gone, Sono spoke up,

"Why did you do that? You should've said I wanted to come..."

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"But Oto-"

"Shut up. Do you want to get in trouble?"

Sono got quiet and looked down at his plate. He sighed as their mother walked back in, sat down and said,

"Boys, I'm not mad. I just wish you would at least ask for money rather than steal it."

Oto chimed in with,

"But you and dad never give us any spending money. And every time we ask, you put it off."

"Oto Kazumi Hanasaki, watch your tone. I know we don't give you any spending money. But you both are in school and I know that's no excuse, but please bare in mind that your father is under a lot of stress. He has meetings with at least 2 different countries to try and expand the company. Give it until after the meetings go through and then I'll talk to him. Alright?"

Oto nodded and sipped his water, knowing that the woman was right. Being the CEO of a major company was never easy and there were times their father came home and just went to bed with nothing to eat. Oto knew his father was strong minded though. That's one of the reason he admired him.

Sono, on the other hand, didn't just admire his father. His father was like God to him. He looked at his parents like they were a God and a Goddess. His mother was strong minded and beautiful, with a very short fuse when it came to her family. His father was handsome and powerful, ruling the company with an iron fist, but also with compassion.

However, Kenji Hanasaki had more than just a short fuse. He had what is known as 'The active yet dormant volcano anger.' Meaning, it could be anything from being late to an event all the way up to serious matters, like his sons were being threatened. No matter what it was, anything could set him off. And what made things interesting, both his sons inherited that trait.

Which was one of many reasons, if not the only reason, why Sono got in so many fights at school...but that's later.

The front door suddenly opened and Sono's eyes widened; his smiled grew as he jumped from the table.

"Dads home!"

The boy ran from the dining room, into the living room and wrapped his small arms around the waist of a man in a black suit, which seemed out of place. The man chuckled and patted the boys head, saying,

"Ease up on your grip, Sono. One of these you're going to squeeze the blood out of my body."

The boy smiled and released his father, who walked into the dining room, took his seat and let out a large exhale, before saying,

"Itadakimasu."

* * *

><p>Nights at the Hanasaki household were those of either fun or fights. Fights hardly ever took place unless it was about the following:<p>

The boys grades, company problems, or issues at either school.

So naturally, fights rarely occurred.

Which is why Sono hid in Oto's room one night when he overheard their parents arguing over something that became a usual topic.

His behavior at school.

Oto turned the page of his history book, asking,

"What kid did you beat up this time?"

"I didn't beat him up. I just punched him...and kicked him...ok so I beat him up...he was making fun of me again."

"And because he was making fun of you, you took the initiative to beat the living shit out of him? Sono, you have to get your anger under control, or else dad'll seriously get involved with the school again. You don't want that, do you?"

Sono just pouted and looked out the window. He heard his brother groan and then felt a smack upside his head, making him yelp and look up at his fuming brother. His brown eyes narrowed and he raised his voice.

"Don't ignore this, you brat. This is the 16th fight you've been in all year. And I seriously doubt dad's going to be lenient with you. Why can't you just be normal and go talk to a teacher if someones making fun of you or pissing you off? Do you just feel you need to personally teach them a lesson or something?"

Sono said nothing. He rubbed the back of his head and averted his brothers burning eyes. Normal...that wasn't a word that a 7 year old Sono Hanasaki hadn't quite come to terms with yet. He was very smart for someone his age, he was so talented, people had started calling him the next Sandro Botticelli*. And even though he was all this, he still carried no friends in his young school life. Even that didn't bother him.

But normal...for some reason the word didn't click with him.

"Damn it, Sono will you at least look at me when I'm talking to you?"

The boy cringed at the tone and looked at his brother, who was now staring at him with an easier stare. Oto tilted his head and sighed, saying,

"Forget it. I can't get through to you. You obviously won't change."

Oto sat at his desk and went back to reading, not noticing the boy got off from his bed. He did however, notice Sono lay his head on his thigh, nuzzling his knee. He was whispering, 'I'm sorry.' over and over. Oto couldn't help but smile and rub his brothers head soothingly, running his fingers through the blond locks.

"Look, Sono there's no doubt in my mind that you'll change. You're still young. Life has a funny way of changing things."

"I know...I'll try to stop fighting at school..."

"There is no try...there is do and won't do. I don't want you to fight at school. You'll get a bad reputation as a bully. Then you really won't have any friends...sorry."

"No it's ok...I know what you mean."

Oto petted his brothers hair and smiled lightly. He knew his baby brother meant well towards others. It was just that anger that had to get checked out. Obviously, Oto had inherited their mothers short fuse. Sono had inherited the volcano anger. Maybe that would change. Maybe Sono could find some sort of balance and stop getting into trouble.

It was only a hope, but any dream could happen at some point.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. You met the family. And this is only part 1. Holy crap. Haha. I was on hiatus with this story cause of all the problems I had with it. So happy I finally got it up.<p>

I hope you enjoyed part 1. There's plenty more of Sono's life story comin your way.

A.N-

Horrendous Dares-Fictional game show I made up about people who take the audiences dares, no matter what, like literally, no matter what. If done correctly and all the way through, they earn big bucks. (FYI, if there is an actual show very similar to this, then please let me know...so i don't feel like an idiot. Thanks :3)

Sandro Botticell-an Italian painter and a damn good one at that. You might remember him for his painting "Birth of Venus."


	3. Chpt 2: Takeo and Uncle

Arc 2: Takeo and Chino

* * *

><p>The bell rang for a recess and the kids bolted out the door, heading for the jungle gym.<p>

Sono, however, walked to his favorite tree with his sketch book, sat under the leaves and let out a loud exhale. The autumn air was crisp and cozy. Perfect drawing outdoors weather. He opened his sketchbook, looked around the playground, instantly seeing a piece of material. He saw two kids playing on the slide and he instantly began drawing.

Because the blond didn't have any friends, regardless of how hard he tried to make them, most of his time during recess was spent under this tree...drawing what he saw in perfect detail.

He began sketching the slide, in perfect detail, shading it in as he started to draw the kids. He looked up, trying to get a good image in his head...

Until he saw something, rather someone who caught his eye. Someone he hadn't seen before.

Playing with another student at the swings was a boy about Sono's age, or looked like it, with jet black hair and pale skin. From where Sono was, he saw those striking blue eyes.

The blond felt his hands turning a page and without realizing it, he began to draw the boy. There was something about him that Sono found...intriguing. He couldn't look away.

After a good 6 minutes, Sono looked down and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Oh man...that must've been some sort of fit...it looks really good too."

The blond smiled and turned the page, getting set to draw again. Before he knew it, he had drawn 4 pictures in the last 7 minutes, all of his classmates playing on the jungle gym. This had become a hobby for the young boy. Because he didn't have a lot of friends, he liked to relax and enjoy the comforting solitude and just draw.

It was a pass time he enjoyed, even if he knew it was a lonely hobby for a 7 year old boy.

Sighing, Sono shut his book and leaned back against the tree, feeling the autumn wind through his hair. It was getting colder...guh, that meant Sono had to start wearing that ugly purple sweater his mother bought him for his birthday. He never really cared for that sweater...hmm.

A sudden foot appeared in his vision and when Sono looked up, his eyes widened. It was that boy he drew earlier, and he had a smile on his face.

"Hi."

The blond tilted his head...

"Uh, hi."

"I don't mean to intrude, but it looked like you were kinda lonely over here. Like you needed someone to talk to."

The boy sat down next to him, opened up a bag he had. Sono blushed a little and looked away, noticing how the other kids were now staring at him. He inwardly groaned. Being the loner was easy. Having someone suddenly come up and talk to you when you were used to being alone?

It was a weird feeling...; Sono looked back at the boy, who handed him a rice ball.

"Here.."

"Wh-what are you doing? We can't eat out here!"

"Shhh. They won't know if we clean up our mess. Go on. Take it."

Sono was unsure. He never had other people's rice balls before. Granted he hardly talked to anyone, but still...sighing, he took the snack and took a small bite out of it.

He had to admit...it was very delicious. He took bigger bites, bigger until he ate the whole thing. He let out a loud sigh of relief, then said,

"Thanks..."

"Not a problem. I know most people like them with no seaweed but it's so much better with it."

Sono smiled and nodded, twirling his hair around his finger. The boy then looked at him with those striking eyes and asked,

"What's your name? I'm new here and I only know a few people. You are?"

Sono blushed again, whispering. The boy said,

"Come again?"

"H—Ha—Hanasaki...I'm Hanasaki Sono..."

"Ahhh Kenji Hanasaki's youngest?"

The boy nodded and the other smiled, saying,

"Well, I'm Mizuno Takeo. Nice to meet you, Sono."

He extended his hand, much to Sono's confusion. He knew what it meant. He had seen his father do it with clients all the time. So, he took his hand and shook it, smiling a little.

"Nice to meet you too, Takeo..."

Takeo smiled and ruffled Sono's hair, making the blond smile more and giggle loudly. This was interesting. Sono never felt this kind of interaction before with anyone aside from his family. And he had to admit...it was very nice to talk to someone his own age.

Takeo was a very sweet young boy. His parents were divorced, but Takeo didn't seem to mind. He lived with his father full time and his father ran and managed all the canals in Northern Fukushima, so Takeo would always help him out. And the boy had a goal in life to run his own restaurant, something Sono found very intriguing.

In a matter of minutes, the two became good friends, laughing at each others stories, poking the other in a fit of tickles. And the blond had to admit: having a friend was...actually quite nice.

* * *

><p>"So how come I've never seen you at school before?"<p>

Sono and Takeo were walking home together after school...or rather Takeo was walking Sono home, being his own house was on the other end of town.

Takeo smiled and said,

"Well, after my parents got divorced, my dad thought it would be best if I was home schooled for a little while. Then it just got dull and he put me in your school. I've actually been going there for a few days and everyone has been very nice."

"Well, I'm happy you're in my school. At least now I have someone to talk to."

"Yeah, how come you were sitting by yourself? Don't you have friends to play with, rather then just draw?"

Sono's brown eyes wavered...friends weren't something he had a lot of experience with.

"_He thinks just cause he's rich means he can just get what he wants."_

_ "You're a freak because you won't even talk to anyone!" _

_"All you do is sit and draw. You're so creepy when you draw." _

_"No one would wanna be your friend. You're not even likable!"_

_ "Geez...he never talks to anyone, not even the teachers. Is he stupid or just plain mute?"_

Yeah, Sono had heard it all. What sucked is that Oto had no trouble in making friends. He had a large circle of them. The younger had no clue as to why he had such a hard time fitting in with anyone...

Takeo noticed Sono's sudden silence and said,

"I-I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"No no, it's ok. The question kind of answers itself. A lot of the other kids find me weird cause I never play or ask. All I do is draw. And when I do ask to play with someone, they all glare at me or tell me to get lost. I'm used to it."

"Sono, you're really mature for a 7 year old. I wish I had your kind of brain power."

The blond smiled and blushed, twirling his hair. Takeo smiled and tickled the boys ribs, nearly knocking them off the sidewalk.

Finally, they walked up to the blonds home and Takeo let out a whistle.

"Dang, you guys really are loaded. Is it alright if I come over sometime?"

"I don't see why not. Just not today. I wanna tell my parents that I actually made a friend today...then I'll let you know. Ok?"

Takeo gave him a thumbs up and a smile before waving bye, then running down the street. Sono stood outside his mothers garden and rubbed his neck, blushing and he couldn't help his smile.

He had finally made a decent connection with someone. He had made his very first friend.

"Mizuno Takeo...hmmm...I like him."

The blond let out a child like smile and ran to his front door, opened it and walked inside, his smile not falling. His mother walked out of the kitchen and said,

"Well, you're in a good mood. Something good happen today?"

Sono turned and nodded madly, nearly yelling,

"Momma, the best thing happened today! I made a friend!"

Naomi's eyes widened slightly. Then she smiled.

"Name?"

"His name's Mizuno Takeo. He just came to the school not too long ago. He's really sweet momma. Can we have him over sometime?"

"Baby, you know we can. And I'm so happy you made a friend. After all the solitude your teachers told us about; It'll be nice for you to have someone to talk to at school."

Sono smiled and set his bag on the table, then froze. There was another bag on the opposite chair. He tilted his head, asking,

"Momma, is there someone else here?"

Naomi turned and said,

"Actually yes. One of your fathers old college friends is in town and he's going to be staying with us for a while. A week at best."

The two walked into the living room and saw Kenji on the couch, talking and laughing with a man who looked as though he had been living in a dumpster. He had scruffy dirty blond hair and green eyes and pale skin. It looked as though he had a bit of a stubble that hadn't been attended to in a while. Sono felt a little disgusted looking at him, but he was his fathers friend and he will be respectful.

So when Kenji told Sono to come over and be introduced, Sono bowed and said hello. The man smiled, but the smile was not that of a kind hello smile. It was a dark smile. A smile that Sono felt greatly uncomfortable in.

The man took the boys hand, rubbing it lightly and said, in a low, scary voice that made the blonds skin crawl,

"Please to meet you Sono. You can call me Uncle Chino..."

* * *

><p>I just have to say this to anyone who actually likes this story:<p>

It's kicking...my...ass...

It's hard to start, restart and upload chapters with school back in session. But I will try and get them up as quick as I can.

So for now...I leave you with creepy cliff hanger. :)


	4. Chpt 3: Unrelenting Trauma

Unrelenting Trauma

* * *

><p>If you were to ask Sono about his least favorite thing to do, it was go home and constantly see HIM.<p>

The boy had been dreading going home from school since Chino decided to stay much much longer than his original plan. Usually, Sono would go over to Takeo's house and play with him. But because winter was coming up, Takeo was getting more involved with helping his dad set the canal closures.

So most of the time while at home, Sono would hide himself in his room or his brothers room. He seemed to hate going downstairs because Chino was there.

Naomi didn't have a problem with Chino, she just didn't like his frat boy attitude.

Kenji, being Chino's best friend, didn't see any problems with him at all.

Oto really didn't care for Chino, mostly because he was loud and annoying like a drunk buffoon and Oto hated people like that.

Sono, however, HATED this man. And there were times he dreamt about putting a pillow over his face and remain there until he stopped moving. (Yeah, murder movies tend to leave a mark)

It wasn't the fact that Chino was overstaying his welcome. It wasn't that he was loud and annoying. It wasn't his messy attitude.

It was the fact that the man had taken a slight interest in Sono himself...and not the interest that people would deem...healthy.

There would be times when Sono would be trying to reach up and grab something and he would feel the mans hands run up and down his sides.

Other times being that the boy would be sitting at the dining room table, working on his homework and Chino would run his dirty hands through the blonds silky golden locks, inhaling his scent.

More recent ones being that whenever Sono got out of a bath or shower, in HIS OWN bathroom, his underwear would be gone.

He wasn't sure what it was about Chino and his odd behavior. Did he like little boys? Or was he only acting this way towards the blond? He wasn't sure but one thing he did know:

He knew it wasn't right.

So why couldn't he tell his father?

Sono knew that if he told his father about his friends odd behavior, then it could lead to denying the claims, a fight and then the boy would be called a liar. It was a no win situation and the boy knew he had to deal until Chino left.

Whenever that was...

* * *

><p>Another night, about 2 months into Chino's stay and now it was getting unlivable in the house. At least for the boy.<p>

Tonight, he felt unsafe in his room and hid in his brothers room for support, even though Oto was working. He could easily tell that something was bothering his baby brother and while he didn't know what, or who, was causing it, he still had a deep thought about a possible cause.

While writing his essay for school, he occasionally looked on his bed. Sono was laying on his sheets, arms wrapped around his middle, as if protecting himself. And he was visibly shaking.

Oto quickly set his pencil down, got up from his desk, walked over to his bed and sat down. Sono felt Oto's eyes burning on the side of his head and he hid his face in his brothers pillow. Oto lightly ran his hands through Sono's hair, feeling him tense up...which was rare.

Oto's eyes narrowed.

"Sono...what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Don't give me that crap. You never tense up when I touch you. Talk to me."

The boy looked up into Oto's brown eyes, seeing a hint of worry. He couldn't stand looking into those eyes...not now. He hid his face again and said nothing. Oto growled and roughly sat his brother up, shaking him.

"Don't just look away from me! Look at me when I'm talking to you."

He didn't realize it at first, but when Oto picked him up so roughly, Sono had let out a small scream and suddenly started crying, trying to push his brother away. But when his eyes opened and he saw Oto staring at him with his own wide brown eyes, Sono realized his slip.

All the while, Oto jumped when he heard the boy scream and try to push him away. He let him go and stared at him, shocked and slightly frightened. Sono must've realized what had happened and quickly apologized, trying to wipe away his tears.

Oto sat next to him, gently wiping his tears away with his sleeve. This time, Sono didn't tense up. He sat still as Oto wiped his eyes, then gently took his face in his hands, making them lock eyes.

"Talk to me. What's gotten into you lately? You've been acting weird."

The boy said nothing; he tried to pry his brothers hands away from his face, but Oto held his firm grip and said in a stern voice,

"Sono Takero Hanasaki, don't think that I'm letting you go this easily. You can trust me and talk to me about anything. I'm your brother. I'm here to help you. You know that."

Sono couldn't bear to look into his brothers eyes, but when he did, he broke down sobbing into his chest. He couldn't say it. He couldn't say that their so called 'uncle' was sexually abusing him. The words couldn't come out.

Oto had only seen his brother cry two times in his life. When he was 4 and his friends locked him in the closet and now this. Sono had convinced himself that he would only cry if something traumatic happened to him. And if he was crying now...

Oto suddenly felt angry, a feeling he hadn't really felt before. He cradled his brothers head to his chest, letting him sob, get all the tears and feelings out. He pulled away slightly and wiped the boys tears away, then kissed his forehead. Then he took his hand, kissing his knuckles, rubbing them with his thumb. For some reason, this made all the muscles in Sono's small body relax instantly and he fell against his brothers arm, letting out small chokes.

Finally, after a few moments, Oto asked,

"Did he do something to you?"

"W-who?"

"You know...Chino. Did he do something to you?"

Sono opened his mouth, then shut it. He still couldn't say it. So he shook his head and he heard Oto sigh, rubbing his head.

"Listen. If he ever does do anything, tell me. I don't like that dirty jerk anymore than you do. And if he ever lays a hand on my brother, I will make him pay. But you have to be honest, ok?"

Sono nodded and wiped his eye, getting the remainder of the tears out. He felt Oto kiss his cheek and whisper,

"I love you. Always remember that."

That made Sono smile for the first time in days. It was rare that Oto told him he loved him, but when he did, somehow, it made Sono feel much safer.

He layed his head on his brothers heartbeat, feeling Oto's soft hands run through his hair. If anything would take his mind of everything their uncle did, Oto was there to help him...as he always will be.

* * *

><p>That same night, when Sono finally felt brave enough to go back to his room, he sat at his desk and started to draw. He didn't know why, but he started to draw more detailed things, like a bowl of fruit or a dancing woman in the moon. Somehow, he felt calm.<p>

After an hour, Sono got dressed for bed and layed in his sheets, curdling into the warmth. He didn't realize, however, his warmth was about to be disturbed.

"You, my boy, look absolutely delicious like this."

Sono's eyes grew impossibly wide at the sound of Chino's voice. He looked up to see the man shirtless and sitting on his bed, a dark smirk on his face. At first, the boy simply said,

"Uncle, what are you doing? And why are you not wearing a shirt?"

Chino merely chuckled at the boys oblivious question. He ran his hand up and down his own chest, then reached down to grip the boy by the back of his hair, yanking his head back.

The suddenness of it made Sono gasp and he felt his small neck pop in pain. Chino leaned down and licked the boys neck, trailing up to his ear. He whispered,

"What does it look like? I'm punishing my little whore."

Now, it kicked in. Sono recalled getting called that when Chino had cupped and squeezed him in the garage a few days back. He felt sick and tried to push the man off, but was held down when Chino wrapped his hands tightly around Sono's thin neck, pinning him to his bed.

All the air Sono thought he owned was now being constricted by the mans large hands. The boy struggled to find air and was having a difficult time in doing such. He felt his vision fading rapidly and just before everything went black, he heard Chino say,

"It's time to have some fun."

* * *

><p>By the time the boy woke up, which was about 30 minutes later, he felt his entire body was sore...and sticky. He felt gross. When he sat up, he let out a wild yell of agonizing pain and he tried to massage his lower back.<p>

It was at that time Sono realized he was naked. He looked down and saw he was covered in dried white goo. Along with red blotches on his thighs. He recognized it as his own blood.

All the color in Sono's already pale face vanished as his eyes got horribly wide. His arms, his chest, his legs were blotched in dried white stuff and it feel hot. The blood on his thighs was still fresh, leaving a coppery smell lingering in the air. He ran his hands through his hair and his hair felt coarse.

He looked around his room; No one was there. All except Chino's black jeans tossed on his chair. Sono's eyes got even larger in horror and when he opened his mouth, he did the only thing he could think of:

He let out a blood curdling scream.

That scream echoed through the entire upstairs and it instantly awoke everyone in the house.

Oto sprung out of his room upon hearing the scream and the site the greeted him in his brothers room was nothing short of horrific. He walked in to see his 7 year old brother, sitting in his bed which was drenched with dried cum and blood, and letting out the most heartbreaking noises Oto had ever heard.

He ran to the boys side as Kenji and Naomi ran in. Naomi let out a shriek and ran to her sons side, looking him over. Kenji, totally astonished, looked around the room and his eyes trailed back to his son, who was shaking, convulsing in his mothers and brothers arms, eyes wide with traumatic horror.

The man found his legs as he ran to the bed and took his sons hands, saying,

"Sono, look at me. Who did this to you?"

The boys tear jerked eyes looked up at his father, then they trailed to the door way. Once again, he screamed and tried to back away, pointing at the man in the door way. They all looked and saw Chino, standing with a look of mock worry.

"My my, what happened in here? Did someone get murdered?"

A light bulb struck in Kenji's mind and within seconds, he punched Chino to the floor, picked him up by his neck and threw him against the wall in such devilish fury.

"You...you sick fuck! What the fuck did you do to my son?"

Chino chuckled and wiped the blood off his lip, saying,

"I think the scene answers your question. And I must say, your son has quite a responsive body."

Naomi gasped and Oto joined in his fathers rage.

"You bastard...you...you raped my brother, you sick bastard! And you find this funny?"

Chino chuckled and Kenji felt himself growing more and more furious. He heard his wifes sudden intake of breath, along with,

"Oh my god, Sono, your neck!"

Kenji turned and clearly saw the boys pale neck. It had a dark purple ring of hand prints. All of the mercy left in Kenji's body vanished and beastly rage was brought forward. He lunged at the man, punching him in the face.

"You nearly choked my son to death...then you rape his unconscious body...I'll kill you...I'll fucking kill you!"

Naomi could see no more. She ran out of the room and called the police. Oto watched his father beat the living shit out of the man he once called a friend. The boy had his arms wrapped around Sono's shaking body. If anything, the boy was blind at this point. He passed out in his brothers arms, hearing his fathers yelling fade and sirens approaching.

* * *

><p>Months of therapy went into Sono's life after that night and much of it took place at Chiba Mental Institution. Because of the trauma it had on the boys mind, he was pulled out of school for a few months and was required to stay at the ward for at least 5 months. Naturally, the idea of their 7 year old staying in a mental ward did not set well for Naomi and Kenji, but what choice did they have?<p>

His time at the ward was very helpful, he could say that much. He stayed in the children's division and was signed off after a few months. Though they all knew Sono would never fully recover from that. And if he did, he would be because of a wonderful miracle.

If anything had changed, it was his life at home. Naomi and Kenji would ask if he needed anything and when he said no, they asked over and over if he was sure. Sono really didn't like being waited on, but he supposed the reasoning behind it was understandable.

But he was certain Oto had changed the most. Usually, he would only spend time with his little brother only if he was babysitting or his friends or girlfriend would come over and Sono would have to join in on whatever they were doing.

Now, Oto seemed to follow Sono everywhere. He had said it was because of what happened that Oto feels it's time to abide by his big brother responsibilities. And Sono loved this change. He loved spending more time with his brother. Almost every other night, the boy would sleep in Oto's bed with him, curdled up to his chest and sleeping as though he was protected. And it made him...happy.

Returning to school was the hardest part. Sono had thought that people would shun him more because of what happened. Granted, his father said that if this story was ever released to the public, he would sue and have every station in Fukushima shut down. So no story or news article of the events was ever made. Almost like it never happened.

But they knew. It was now a Hanasaki family secret.

Sono's first day back was quite easy. He felt more open to the other students and when Takeo ran up to him at recess, Sono felt more then happy to see him.

They hugged and Takeo started off with,

"Where have you been? Everyone's been really worried about you. Your dad said you were really sick and in the hospital. Is that true?"

Sono nodded; a small portion of that was indeed true. He let Takeo go on and on about how he missed his best friend and how scared he was to think of losing him. Sono felt touched deep down. He never knew someone outside the family cared for him that much.

Smiling, the blond linked hands with Takeo's and promised that they'd always be friends. Takeo smiled and hugged him, telling him how much he liked him and how much he missed him.

Of course, Sono would never ever tell Takeo the truth about what really happened that night all those months ago. There are some things people don't need to know. One little fact like that isn't enough to totally tear a friendship apart...is it?

End of age 7.

* * *

><p>Well, Arc 1 is finished. Starting Arc 2-Junior High as we speak. I hope you enjoyed a look into his childhood but like I said before<p>

This story is kicking my ass. I never realized how much work this would take and how long it could end up being. But I do this to entertain you :) And for the love of it.

TBC...


	5. Chpt 4: Changes

Now it's time to take a look into Sono's life as a middle schooler. And what kind of scar was left in his mind after that night. This chapter gets angsty (inwardly) at the end, so yeah.

Age 15: Changes

* * *

><p>"<em>Scream for me, you little whore..."... "Your small body is so responsive. Just the way I like them..."..."You won't ever forget this. I'll fuck your body up so hard you'll never forget my cock!" <em>

Sono's brown eyes snapped open madly, his body shivering from the nightmare. He sat up quickly, wiping his forehead. His sweat was cold again.

Groaning, he got out of bed and walked into his bathroom, stumbling around the medicine cabinet, his eyes blinded with sleep and the sudden light. It was hard to see through the blinding light above his mirror.

It had been like this for a while, if not a few years. Plagued with nightmares about that night and the things Chino had said to him. Sono felt himself slipping into insomnia at age 10 and it only made the dreams much worse.

Finally, he found what he was looking for: his medication. When he pulled them out, he quickly opened them, took out two and swallowed them dry, trying to regain his breath. He looked in the mirror, running his hands through his messy blond hair...

It was hard to look at himself in the mirror. His brown eyes were listless with lack of sleep. His hair was longer, not by much, but longer then when he was younger. He grew up. He was now 15, but he never got over what happened 8 years ago.

Sighing, he rubbed his head and stumbled out of his bathroom, shutting off his light, then falling into bed, staring at the time on his clock: 3:45 am.

Not bothering to give it a second thought, he shut his eyes, trying to go back to sleep...

* * *

><p>That morning, in the dining room, Kenji was reading the paper while Naomi was drinking her coffee. It was fairly quiet, as it was every morning now a days. Naomi noticed Kenji looking up at the ceiling, a look of worry in his eyes.<p>

She set her cup down and sighed.

"Kenji, sweetheart, relax. I'm sure he's fine."

"Naomi, didn't you hear him last night?"

"Yes, I did hear him last night. I always do. And it breaks my heart to hear him talk in his sleep again."

"Oto didn't go into his room last night, so it's no surprise he had another nightmare."

They suddenly stopped talking as they heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. Naomi smiled and said,

"Morning, Oto. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept fine. Studying sucks though."

"No doubt you'll do fine on your bar exam. When is that?"

"I think they said in a few months. But no worries, dad. I'm more than ready."

The man smiled and looked back at his paper, hearing Oto get a cup of coffee. It was amazing how grown up his oldest son had become.

Now a college student, Oto was at the top of his class to be a lawyer. He had grown accustomed to wearing glasses for class, so he just wore them full time. A golden bracelet was hanging from his left wrist, which had his girlfriend, well, fiancées name engraved in it: Miyuki.

He proposed to her a month ago and they agreed to get married after they both graduated from law school.

Kenji sighed and said,

"Oto, what's your brother doing?"

Oto turned and looked up, shrugging.

"Last I checked, he was in his room getting ready. He looked a little sick, but he said it was nothing."

Naomi spoke up with a stern tone.

"Will you go get him? I don't want him skipping breakfast for the third week in a row."

Oto nodded and ran out of the kitchen, leaving Kenji to rub his neck.

* * *

><p>Inside the bathroom, Sono kept staring at himself in his large mirror. He was dressed in his JR. High School uniform, his blond bangs hanging over his eyes. His bag was hanging loosely over his right shoulder. There was something about him that didn't look right. Like his soul was sucked out of him, bit by bit, day by day, year by year. In other words, he looked terrible.<p>

Sighing, he walked out of his room and was greeted by his brother, who was about to knock on the door. They locked eyes for a moment before Oto said,

"You ready to go?"

Sono nodded lightly, walking past his brother quickly, wanting to get the day over with.

* * *

><p>The blond placed his math book in his locker, sighing loudly. Another long lecture about trigonometry and already he was tired and wanted to go back to bed.<p>

He ran his hand through his hair, thinking about his recent nightmare. He only ever had nightmares about Chino and that night if he was over thinking things, as he usually did. Last night seemed to be a heavy one...

A sudden arm extended into his view, along with a slam on the lockers, drawing him out of his daze. He turned in time to hear,

"How are you this fine Tuesday morning, babe?"

Sono locked his brown eyes with blue and smiled when he saw Takeo's unruly black hair and his striking blue eyes.

He turned back to his locker, saying,

"I'm feeling fine, Takeo. And please stop calling me babe. You know I hate that."

"Haha, I know. But you're my boyfriend, so I have every right to call you babe."

Sono chuckled as he grabbed his English book, then shut his locker, facing the other. They locked eyes for a few moments before Takeo leaned in and kissed the blonds lips lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. Sono let out a soft moan and ran his hands up Takeo's chest, feeling his hard chest through his uniform.

Takeo and Sono had been together since 6th grade, though neither of their families knew about it. They had expressed their feelings for the other on their last day of grade school and had been together ever since. Having someone in his life like this made Sono happy; perhaps it would take his mind off of, well that.

The black haired boy pulled away and tilted his head, looking at his boyfriends face. He lightly rubbed Sono's face with his thumb, saying,

"Babe, have you been getting enough sleep these last few days? Looks like you have circles under your eyes again."

"I'm fine...it's just really hard to sleep with school on my mind."

The blond layed his head on Takeo's chest, feeling his soft hands through his blond hair. He smiled. Takeo always made him feel better. He looked up at the boy and kissed his lips again, wrapping his arms around his neck. Takeo returned the kiss and rubbed the boys back.

The school bell ringing pulled them from the daze and Takeo kissed Sono's forehead, whispering,

"You should get to class. Don't wanna keep you and make you late."

"Mmmm alright...see you after school?"

"Don't you always?"

They chuckled and kissed one more time before Sono walked off down the hallway. Just before he turned the corner, he heard Takeo say,

"If he's walking home with us, tell Naoki he still owes me my 100 yen!"

Sono placed his hand over his mouth to stop his laugh from escaping before nodding and walking down the hallway.

Takeo watched his boyfriend walk down the hallway and he smiled. He licked his lips seductively and turned to walk to his History class.

* * *

><p>"Haha no way, really?"<p>

"I shit you not, my blond haired buddy. He suspended me for like, 3 weeks. What am I supposed to tell my dad."

"Not just your dad, but Ami too. She's not gonna be happy her boyfriend got suspended from the team...haha."

"Ah well, she can suck it up."

Sono laughed at his friend Naoki's attitude towards his girlfriends reactions to stupid things. Which was one of many things Sono liked about Naoki in general.

Naoki Nazawa was a student who moved to Fukushima from Nagoya a year prior. He became fast friends with Sono and Takeo within the first month of having Art class with them. Now in their last year of Junior High, he only had classes with Sono, which were P.E and National Language...which they enjoyed.

They walked past a bake shop before Sono asked,

"What did you do that got you suspended from Basketball? It couldn't have been that bad, could it?"

"Oh you have no idea, rich boy (nickname Naoki has for Sono considering his wealth). So stupid."

Sono looked at his friend through his bangs, asking,

"Well, are you gonna tell me or keep me in suspense?"

"Ok so Sir Bitch-a-lot has us watch our last game video, ya know to see what we should improve on. So I innocently said 'Well if our center would get off his ass and actually come to practice, then maybe that last pass would've been a lot better.' Well, everyone knew I was joking around but no. Our dumbass coach says I was being 'inappropriate and unfair' to the other players."

"Jesus, Naoki..."

"Oh that's not even the worst. He then calls my mom and tells her what I said. She didn't care though. She knows that 'mommies little man' would never be THAT inconsiderate towards his teammates."

Naoki chuckled loudly as Sono groaned, running to catch up with him. The blond got up to Naoki's side and said,

"You really need to watch what you say, Naoki. Any more suspensions and the coach will just kick you off the team for good."

"Phft. He won't kick me off. I'm the best point guard he's had in ages. He won't give me up for shit."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound conceded at all."

"Sono, you wouldn't understand. You don't play sports. You're an artist."

The blond stopped in his tracks as Naoki walked ahead. The other noticed he wasn't being followed and he looked behind him to see Sono's baring brown eyes.

It made Naoki gulp. Sono wasn't very pleasant when he was angry.

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean? Just because I don't know shit about sports, doesn't mean-"

"Look, rich boy, relax. I'm sorry. I realize that was a little over the line."

"What was over the line?"

Naoki looked ahead and Sono turned to see Takeo walking up behind them, smiling to himself.

Naoki raised his hands in defense, saying,

"I pissed off our little rich man, but I think he's better. Thought you had detention."

Takeo smirked and wrapped his arms around Sono's waist, earning the blonds surprised squeak. The black haired boy said,

"Nah, they let me off with a warning. Besides, I wasn't gonna let you steal my boyfriend from me."

"Like I'd really steal Sono from you. I already have an annoying blond wrapped around my waist...no offense, rich boy."

Sono waved it off and pried Takeo's arms away, walking away from the two of them.

Takeo walked up to Naoki, rubbing his shoulder.

"Naoki, do you think Sono's been acting...kinda distant lately?"

"A little bit, yes. Looks as though he's got a lot on his mind..."

Takeo set his chin in his hand, looking up at his friend, who was looking at the ground. They both saw the blonds attitude after a few days and they were both starting to get a little worried.

Naoki then snapped his fingers, saying,

"How about we take him out this weekend? Show him a good time."

"Yeah...I don't know about that."

"Oh come on. You two have been dating for what...3 years and you still haven't done anything?"

"It's not like we haven't tried. Every time I bring it up, he looks like he's ready to kill me. I'm starting to get the feeling he doesn't want to sleep with me."

"Ah you're thinking too much. Look, let's take him out this weekend. Or maybe chill over at one of our houses. Whatever funk Sono's in, we'll break him out."

Takeo smiled and nodded, locking fists with his friend. Yeah, Naoki might be straight, but he sure as hell knew a thing or two about Takeo and Sono's love life and what to do to fix it.

* * *

><p>It was a calm night at the household, nothing special. Kenji working late, Naomi doing the dishes and Oto studying for school.<p>

In Sono's room, he layed on his bed, staring at his wall. His homework done and nothing more to do, he layed there, music blaring in his ears. It had been a long day. All he wanted to do was unwind.

After a hot shower, it was all he wanted. He felt relaxed, if only a little.

He felt a soft breeze from his open window on his bare back and it made his warm skin tingle lightly.

The rock music blaring in his ears made his head clear a little bit, voiding off the rest of the world. He didn't even hear someone climb in through his window but the moment he felt his bed dip and arms wrap around his shoulders, he smiled and touched those arms, feeling the muscle under the sleeve.

"Mmm, Takeo...you smell nice."

"Hehe, thank you babe. As do you...did you just get out of the shower?"

Takeo felt the blond nod and he smiled lightly, inhaling the scent of Sono's wet hair. He lightly ran his hands up and down Sono's bare chest, hearing him let out a soft moan. Takeo chuckled and kissed the blonds ear, whispering,

"You feeling better? Naoki and I were getting worried. You seemed really stressed."

"I'm better...just a long day...I wanted to unwind."

Takeo tilted his head, then smiled again. He took the blonds hand into his, kissed it and said,

"Well, Naoki and I were thinking of going to a party Saturday. Wanna come with us?"

Sono quickly shook his head.

"No thanks...I don't do parties."

"Babe, you need to get out more. You can't just sit in your room and be alone all the time."

The blond turned and curdled into Takeo's embrace, smiling into his chest. Takeo ran his hands through his boyfriends hair, hearing the soft noises coming out of his mouth. He then heard,

"Takeo, you and Naoki both know I don't get along with others. Had it not been for you and him, I wouldn't have any friends at all. Or a boyfriend for that matter. So no thanks..."

Takeo pierced his lips together. He'd convince him...he always did.

"Alright, how about this. We won't go to the party, but the three of us can just hang out here. How's that sound?"

Sono looked up at the boy and thought it over. It seemed nice. Takeo and Naoki hardly ever came over because of Sono's overprotective brother. The only time they were ever at the blonds house was when Oto was at night school or out with Miyuki.

Well Saturday, Oto would be at night school, so it seemed perfect.

"Alright. That sounds good. I'll ask my dad about it later and I'll call you. Ok?"

Takeo smiled big and nodded.

"Sounds good."

With that, he pressed his lips onto the blonds, making Sono let out a surprised moan, running his hands up and down Takeo's back.

Takeo smiled into the kiss, trailing his fingertips up and down Sono's spine and hips, tickling him.

The blond chuckled and said,

"Hey now, what did I say?"

"I know, I know...not until graduation..."

Inside though, Takeo was steamed. He knew Sono made him swear that they wouldn't have sex until they became high school graduates.

But the waiting was driving Takeo crazy. He knew he would keep his promise to his boyfriend, regardless of anything that happened.

The boy got off the blonds bed, kissed his cheek and said,

"I'll see you in school. Ok? Try and get some sleep, alright?"

Sono nodded, curdling into his blankets and watched Takeo climb out his window. Then he was gone. Sighing, he layed his head on his pillow and shut his eyes after turning off the lights.

* * *

><p>The week went by as a normal week. School was boring, as it always was. Sono's father agreed to have Takeo and Naoki over Saturday night while Oto was out at night school.<p>

Even though he was happy that his best friend and his boyfriend were finally coming over to his house, something was bugging Sono about the whole thing.

Takeo and Naoki had reputations at their school to be the stereotypical bad boys. The only time they behaved was in class or around their 'blond angel' as they called him.

But anything involving parental absence and chances were, they were planning something and it made Sono very uneasy.

"Now you're sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm sure, mom. Naoki and Takeo will be here soon. I'll be ok."

Naomi set her hand to her chin and stared at her youngest. He seemed tense about something. She looked back at Kenji, who was putting on his coat and talking to Oto. She then looked back at her son, who was rubbing his arm, as if guilty about something.

Naomi layed a hand on her sons shoulder, who tensed up, much to Naomi's notation. He still wasn't very used to being touched.

"Sweetie...is something bothering you?"

"Not at all...why do you ask?"

"You seem uneasy about something. Have you not been sleeping well again?"

Sono wanted to chuckle. Nothing ever got passed her.

Naomi said,

"Have you been taking your pills?"

"I have..."

The woman tilted her head, then leaned over to hug him, feeling him shake. She smiled and rubbed his neck, kissing his cheek and said,

"It'll be ok, Sono. Just take it one day at a time. It'll get better...I promise."

Sono smiled back, hugging his mother. Somehow, he felt a little better.

They broke apart and she smiled bigger, ruffling his hair and turned to walk out the door with her husband and oldest son.

Then, Sono was alone.

After letting out a sigh he wasn't aware he was holding, he walked into the living room and sat on the love seat, waiting for the two boys to show up.

At around 7 pm, the door bell rang, pulling Sono's attention from the anime he was watching. Sighing loudly, he got off the couch, walked over to the door, opened it...and was greeted by Takeo nearly tackling him to the floor.

"Hey there, baby! Sorry we're late! Naoki's dad had to stop at the store before dropping us off."

Chuckling, the blond patted his back as he walked in, then saw Naoki walk inside, carrying a bag and shutting the door.

For unknown reasons, Sono flushed and managed to say,

"Hi, Naoki..."

"Hey rich boy. Sorry your boy toy's acting all weird. I think he might've gotten a contact high from my dads car."

"I suppose it's fine...he'll crash soon anyway...what's in the bag?"

Naoki looked at the black bag in his hands, then at Sono, smirking.

"Oh this? Just a little surprise Takeo and I got for you."

"You two know I hate surprises...what is it?"

Then Sono saw a smile on Naoki's face that he hadn't seen before. The boy called out,

"Oi, Takeo! Should we give Sono his present now or later? He's getting ency."

Sono jumped suddenly when he felt Takeo's arms wrap around his waist, lips on his neck. Suddenly Takeo was much more sober in his movements.

He heard a dark chuckle, then heard,

"If my baby's getting impatient, maybe we should take this upstairs..."

"I whole heartily agree with you, river rat. I think he'll enjoy it."

It took Sono a few minutes to realize what they were talking about. But when he felt them both closing in on him, boxing him in, he finally caught on, but assumed they were joking, even as they walked up the stairs to his room.

Once they were in his room, Takeo had thrown him on to his bed and kissed him messily, pulling his hair a little.

Of course, because Sono's hair was so sensitive, he immediately let out a moan in response, forgetting Naoki was there...until he heard his door lock click.

He bolted up, but Takeo pushed him back down, kissing him again. Sono lightly opened his eye and saw Naoki set the bag on his nightstand, then began to remove his shirt. The kiss was broken for a few seconds so Takeo could remove his shirt.

Now, Sono's brain clicked and realized what these two were planning. And he did the one thing he knew he was going to do, even if he didn't realize it.

He let out a panicked shriek, pushing Takeo away and slammed himself against his headboard, much to the others shocked surprise.

Takeo reached out to touch his hair.

"Don't touch me!"

That was something. Takeo retorted his hand, gasping at the tone of the blonds usually calm voice.

Sono curdled himself into a ball on his bed, trying to calm his breathing.

"You sick...you two are sick! How could you come into my house and think that I'll just willingly sleep with the both of you! Takeo, you knew I wanted to wait...but no...no you let your body do the thinking for you! And-"

Naoki stopped him and quickly setting a hand to his shoulder.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow your road, rich boy...you think we came here just to fuck you? Where did that come from?"

Sono opened his eyes and stared into one set of brown, the other blue. He looked horribly confused. So Naoki went on.

"Sono, we would never take advantage of you like that. We know sex isn't something you think about on a daily basis. And I doubt we would ever try and rape you, let alone in your own house."

The blond slowly started to relax, looking to Takeo, then back at Naoki, asking,

"S-So, why are you two shirtless?"

"Takeo said you needed to relax around us. He wanted us to be closer. What better way to do that then just touch each other, but, you know, not anything too extreme. I'm sorry if we freaked you out."

Naoki leaned over and set a small kiss to Sono's temple, much to the blonds surprise. Shuddering, he crawled over to Takeo and layed in his embrace. Said boy ran his hands through his boyfriend's yellow hair, rubbing his neck.

"You feeling better, babe?"

"Yeah...I am...I'm sorry I didn't trust you guys."

"Babe, it's ok. It was our fault for not explaining."

Takeo leaned down and kissed the blonds lips soothingly, rubbing his neck. Naoki smiled and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door, leaving the two to kiss.

Sono moaned loudly into the kiss, rubbing his boyfriend's bare arms. Takeo chuckled into the kiss, trailing his fingertips up and down Sono's bare back. The black haired boy lowered the blond on his bed, diving his tongue into the boys mouth.

The blond felt relaxed instantly and wrapped his arms around Takeo's neck, wrapping his legs around the boys waist. Takeo chuckled again and tickled Sono's ribs, hearing the blonds giggle. The older felt content. He had his blonds love again. Nothing could ruin this for him.

He thought about it much too soon.

Sono's bedroom door slammed open and it drove both boys out of their kissing, looking to the door. Takeo's reaction was one of shock and slight fear. Sono's, however, was one of pure horror.

His father was at his door, staring at them in disbelief. His brown eyes were wide with surprise, disbelief...and pure anger.

"Sono Hanasaki, what the hell is this?"

Takeo quickly got off the shaking blond, who cowered at the end of his bed. Kenji, blinded by anger, walked over to the bed, slapped Takeo away from the bed and yanked Sono by his hair, pulling his off his bed and threw him to the floor.

The blond screamed at the fiery pain in his scalp, rubbing his neck as his father advanced towards him, his eyes reading anger and disappointment. Sono tried to crawl away, terrified.

"Dad, please don't hurt me...please don't-"

Kenji slapped his son across the face, ignoring his scream.

"And how long, if I need to ask, has THIS been going on, young man?...answer me, damnit!"

Sono hid his face, trying to avoid his fathers angry gaze. How was he supposed to answer that? If he told the truth, then it would be a pointless battle.

Kenji found his sons silence unsatisfying and grabbed him by his hair, throwing him up against his wall, hearing the small gasp. He leaned into the boys ear, saying,

"You dare risk the reputation of our family name for something like this? How long...have you two...been doing this?"

Sono looked away and met eyes with Takeo, who was horrified to see his boyfriend's father beat him like this. The blond shut his eyes, saying nothing.

Kenji growled and said,

"That long huh?...disgusting."

He threw Sono to the floor and kicked him in the stomach.

"I want you out of this house by the end of the month. I won't have your filth in my house."

With that, he walked out of the room, slamming the door, leaving his son sprawled on the floor. All was quiet. Takeo was shaking from what he had just seen. He knew that some parents had mixed feelings about their kids coming out, but this took it too extreme.

He crawled slowly over to him and shook him gently.

"Sono? Sono, you alright? Babe wake up."

He rubbed the blonds head, feeling a large bump and he started to panic. His hand was shaking and his blue eyes went icy with fear.

The bathroom door opened, making him jump and there stood Naoki, a towel on his shoulders. His own brown eyes went wide.

"Holy shit...what happened?"

"...His dad just beat the living shit out of him. He caught us making out and gave him to the end of the month to leave the house..."

Naoki gasped and ran over to the two of them, rubbing the blonds neck.

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know. He's breathing but he's not moving. Naoki, we need to call an ambulance."

Naoki nodded and wasted no time in grabbing his cell phone and dialing 119, his eyes never leaving his blond friend.

* * *

><p>AN:

Another chapter on hiatus due to issues with scheduling. I hope this turned out as good as I last checked it. From here on, it gets kinda angsty, so fair warning.

This story is taking a long time, but I would like some feed back on how you all like it so far, if anyone likes it at all.


	6. Chpt 5: What Changed

As a result of some major schooling and decision making, I am going to make sure this gets done as quick as it can. But all the while, gotta maintain the theme of what's going on. Here it is. The after effects.

* * *

><p>What Changed... <p>

There was a cold breeze coming in from Sono's large open window and it only made him feel worse about his situation.

Apparently, Kenji had returned home early because he had forgotten his check book, heard Sono's scream and raced up stairs to see what was wrong. The sight wasn't what he expected and as a result, took his anger out on the only person his mind was set on:

His own son.

He even gave Sono till the end of the month to find a new place to live. Of course, Naomi would not have any part in that decision. She convinced Kenji to let their son stay with them until he graduated high school. Kenji hesitantly agreed, but was still faced with the fact that his son had threatened to dishonor their family name.

This made the Hanasaki household very tense and uneasy when Sono and Kenji were in the same room together. Now that the word was out that Sono and Takeo were together, the relationship between father and youngest son was now greatly cracked, the crack growing more and more with each passing month.

Each and every time Kenji would come home from a bad day at the company and there was no liquor to sustain it, Sono would become the scapegoat in his fathers blind anger. And it was just heart breaking.

So now, every night became a routine. After Sono and Oto returned from school, Oto would remain downstairs and talk with their parents, while Sono hid up in his room until dinner, only to return there again until the next morning.

The reality of his father taking the fact that his youngest son was gay (or rather just attracted to one particular male in general) too far was taking a large hit on Sono's already scrambled mind. 8 years of trying to recover from Chino and now he was stuck with his father's abuse until high school graduation. Sono could only sigh. Life just wasn't in his favor at the moment.

* * *

><p>Naoki peeked over at Sono's notebook in class that next day. It was blank, which was shocking. In fact, a lot of Sono's recent academic failures came as a shock to nearly everyone in the school. He was such a straight A student. Good grades, gets along with everyone, regardless of his anti-social behavior.<p>

Now...now he could barley hold a C average and his smiles seemed forced. He became much more of a hermit, excluding Takeo and Naoki. His peers were growing concerned, as were his teachers. None more so than his Graphic Arts teacher, Mr. Yoshio.

The class phone ringing drove the National Language teacher out of her teaching as she walked to answer it. The students grew quiet, eager to hear who was on the phone. When she finally hung up, she said,

"Hanasaki-kun?"

Sono gradually looked at her through his bangs as he heard,

"Yoshio-sensei wants to speak with you in his room. Take your stuff."

The blond nodded, packed up his bag and stood to leave the class. He felt a hand grab his wrist and when he saw who it was, his heart skipped a beat.

Naoki was staring up into his deep brown eyes, smiling at him.

"If it takes all of our next period, I'll wait outside Yoshio's class. Ok?"

Sono couldn't help but smile and nod. Naoki was always there for him when Takeo wasn't around...which seemed to be often he noticed. The blond turned and left the classroom, walking down the hall into the art hallway.

Sono silently walked into Yoshio's classroom, noticing there was no one here. Must be a free block for him. He looked around the room, staring at all the manga covers that were on the walls. Instantly, Sono felt at ease.

A rustling was heard and a young man appeared out of a closet, smiling.

"Ahhh Sono-kun. Take a seat by my desk. I'm cleaning up a few things, so it won't be long."

The blond nodded and walked over to the large desk, sitting in the extra chair. He looked around the small area and saw manga upon manga stacked up in piles. Sono smiled. Yoshio must've gotten new shipments this last week.

He picked up a recent manga that was sitting on the desk. It was titled "_Moonlit Affair." _

Sono smiled bigger. The artist was Matsui Yoshio.

"Sensei, is this a new issue of the series?"

Yoshio appeared from the doorway, sat at his desk and grinned.

"Ahhh nothing gets past my star student, now does it. Yes, that was published about a week ago. I just got the first copy. You can look it over if you want."

Sono looked at the cover. It showed an artistic drawing of a woman, who looked as though she was bathed in moonlight, while being embraced by a man who wore a wedding ring. Sono knew this series by heart.

The title was self explanatory, but the main preface was about a man who was stuck in a horrible marriage with this woman by mistake and finds comfort in the affair of a woman he believes to be a spirit of the moon. The series spun about 4 manga issues...all of which Sono owned.

Yoshio was on his list for his inspiration to be a manga artist. All of his teachers worked inspired him to get better at his own drawings. Which is why he was always in the Graphic Arts class. It was for students who pursued goals in becoming illustrators or manga artists.

Yoshio sighed loudly and said,

"God, the work keeps piling up."

"Always the issue when it comes to artists, doesn't it?"

"Quick witted as ever, Sono. That's what I like about you. No doubt you'll be an excellent artist."

Sono blushed and turned his head away, earning his teachers hand on his head, ruffling his hair. Then, the tone grew serious.

"Having said that, I do have some concerns."

Sono looked up at Yoshio, who set down a folder on his desk.

"I was grading your classes work this morning. Sono, what was yesterdays in class assignment?"

"That we draw out on 5 separate manga papers what goes on in our minds daily as if we were turning it in to a publisher. Why?"

"Well, you know I assign that every 4 weeks and each time, your work particular amazes me to no ends. Which is why in the last few weeks, your work...disturbs me."

"How so?"

Yoshio handed the 5 papers to the boy and when he looked through them, he saw what he meant.

Kenji had went on a back break through the company and took it all out on Sono all that week, so naturally it was fresh in his mind through the day of the assignment. The papers consisted of a child being raped, beaten and verbally abused for five pages. In the last 4 panels, it showed the child finally giving in and committing suicide by hanging himself in his closet.

It was no wonder Yoshio found Sono's work disturbing and unsettling.

"Sono, I ask you this not only as your teacher but as a friend: is there anything going on at home that you wanna talk about?"

Sono shook his head and lowered his head, his hair falling over his eyes. Yoshio tilted his own head, sighing.

"Well, I certainly can't force you to tell me. Just know this. If there's anything you want to talk about, you can always come to me. And you can always go to Naoki and Takeo."

Sono nodded and rubbed his neck. Yoshio was right. He could talk to Naoki and Takeo about anything. Sighing, he stood up, grabbed his bag and bowed to his teacher and left. Yoshio sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

* * *

><p>Sono walked out of the bathroom and shivered. It was getting really cold in the school for some ungodly reason.<p>

Groaning, he walked to the usual place he and the others ate lunch and found only Naoki sitting there, eating a rice ball. The tan boy looked up and smiled, waving at his friend. Sono blushed and smiled, waving back at him. When he sat down, he asked,

"Is Takeo not here today?"

"Phft. Takeo's suspended."

Sono snapped his head to the other, eyes wide with shock.

"What? What happened?"

"He's been acting out lately and we don't know why. He's been suspended at least 4 times these last two months. Recently, he was caught vandalizing the mens bathroom again. He's out for at least a week."

Sono groaned again, rubbing his arms. Why was his boyfriend acting like this? It seemed to start when he watched the blond first get abused by his father. Was that it? A horrible reaction to what he saw?

Naoki wrapped his arms around the blond and kissed his head, something his never once did. And it made Sono's blush grow deeper and he tensed up.

"Rich boy, relax. I'm sure he's just trying to act popular. He'll be back."

He rubbed the boys arm, leaving goosebumps on Sono's arms. He wasn't sure why he was acting so weird around Naoki these last few months. And he wasn't sure why Takeo was suddenly turning into such a bad boy, and not in the good way.

He layed his head on Naoki's shoulder, feeling his friend rub his arm more lightly. He felt a little better that Naoki was here. There was too much on his mind.

That night, Sono was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, running the week through his head. Seemed as though the last 6 months all just muddled together. Junior High was almost over. In a matter of months, they'd start High School. That would then start the next 4 years of them deciding what to do with their lives. Where they would go. What they would do. Who would follow. Who would stay behind.

The blond reached up for his neck and began to play with the locket he always wore. It was of him, Takeo and Naoki at the park at the beginning of the school year. They seemed so happy...

What changed...?

TBC

* * *

><p>That's up for you fans to decide. :3 Do you have any predictions on what's going to happen? Because let me tell you what's coming next: High School.<p>

Fasten your seat belts. Because it's all down hill from here, in a literary sense.


	7. Chpt 6: Halls of Change

Hey all! Sorry for the long delay. School's gettin tougher. Now I hope people are enjoying this story, otherwise I'm posting these for fun...which I am but I hope people like it.

Time to take another walk into his life...which goes from happy to angsty pretty quick...enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>I walk these empty halls, day in, day out.<em>

_Listening to the noises_

_of everyday excursion_

_I walk alone, no one around, no one to hear_

_the mental screams of my mind._

_For this I am grateful, for this I am quiet_

_Not one should hear the tears I shed, visible or not._

_I've come to terms with myself, my faults, my dreams._

_I've come to terms with my obsessions, my desires._

_I've come to terms with the hatred from others_

_But that doesn't mean I like them..._

* * *

><p>Rain pattered down Fukushima one winter evening. The city was getting drenched with water; many people embraced it, others just shrugged it off.<p>

For Sono, he enjoyed it. And not because of the smell or the feel. It was because the thunder that went with it drowned out his parents yelling.

Ever since Oto was forced to move out, it had become much more like this. And Sono felt it was his own fault...

-A year ago-

Oto couldn't take it anymore. The yelling, the madness, it was all too much for him. His father was taking this much too far than it needed to go. Even studying was becoming too much of a task. In order to get any work done, he had to plug in his earphones to even try to drown out their yelling, but it somehow gets louder.

Growling in frustration, he left his room, walked down the hallway and went to the person he knew his parents were yelling about.

"Sono, open the door."

There was a pause before a clicking sound was heard. Oto watched through his glasses as the door slowly opened and a small voice said,

"What do you want?"

"Can we talk? It's quieter in your room since you're farthest away from the stairway."

Oto heard a sigh, then the door opened all the way, letting him walk inside. Oto's eyes widened at the sight of his little brothers room...it looked different.

Usually, Sono's room was dirty, floor covered in clothes. Now, it was beyond clean. It was also pretty dark, darker than he pictured. There was only one lamp in his room and it was on his desk; Sono had removed the light bulbs. There were manga posters all over his room, along with some of his own work taped to his walls.

Oto hummed to himself.

"I see you redecorated in here."

"You're surprised?"

"I guess not. We never see you downstairs except for breakfast and dinner. God only knows what you do up here."

Sono said nothing but moved some of his school books away from his bed, urging his brother to sit down. When he did, Sono went back to his desk and continued working.

Oto groaned.

"Ya know, when I said talk, I wanted to talk to your face, not the back of your head."

Without turning, Sono said,

"I'm busy."

"Yeah, you're really fucking busy. All you do up here is school work and then nothing. Sono, I really think we should talk about-"

"I said...I'm busy...and besides, you're the last person I would talk to about my problems. You and mom were never there for me when dad decided I was going to be his anger toy. Why should I bother telling anyone anything anymore...no one listens."

Suddenly, Oto felt rage settling in his loins. He got off the bed, walked over behind his brother, turned him in his chair and slapped him across the face, sending him to the floor.

Of course, Sono was un-phased by this. After all, he was a sophomore in high school. His father had been beating him for 2 years now. This was nothing new.

However, he hadn't seen his brother this mad before. And when Oto was mad, it seemed like it was all a matter of time before he ripped your heart out.

"Now you listen here, you little shit. Don't get all pissed off because you refuse to talk to mom and me about your goddamn problems! I don't understand what the hell is your prob-"

He stopped talking when he realized what he was saying. Sighing, he got on one knee and rubbed his brothers cheek where he was slapped. The younger blond tensed up and Oto leaned over and kissed his forehead, rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry, Sono. It's just getting annoying and madding to see father treating you like this. It hurts me to see my baby brother getting abused like this."

The younger shook madly in his brothers arms and shivered from Oto's soft touches.

"Don't call me that...I'm not a baby anymore."

"Regardless...you'll always be my baby brother. I love you and you have no idea how bad it is watching him hurt you, hearing you scream at first, then remain motionless...I can't imagine what you feel..."

Oto hugged the younger to his chest and rubbed his neck, feeling Sono's breath in his ear. It was rare they embraced like this, if only for a few moments in their time together. When they broke apart, Oto rubbed his brothers cheek again, making him look up at him. Their brown eyes locked together, as if searching the others soul. Then, something happened. Something that shouldn't have happened.

Oto leaned forward and pressed his lips to his brothers gently, earning Sono's soft gasp and wide eyes. His brother, his own blood brother, was kissing him...

When they once again broke apart, Oto and Sono felt blushes creep across their faces. Oto felt shocked about what he had just done.

There was a long silence, very uncomfortable...

After a few moments, Sono asked,

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry...I-I wasn't thinking...I couldn't stand to see you so hurt and broken...I..."

Sono stopped him by hugging his older brother and pressing his lips hard against his, kissing him deeply. and wrapping his arms around his neck, tackling him to the floor, then quickly broke apart from him, crawling off of him, jumping into bed and hiding in his covers...

Oto tilted his head and readjusted his glasses, trying to get to his feet and walk over to the blond on the bed. He sat down, moving the blankets and rubbed his brothers head gently. Eventually, he smiled.

"Sono, it seems we have a bit of an issue."

The younger moved his head a little and one eye was shown while he asked,

"An...issue?"

Oto smiled bigger and leaned over to whisper,

"We kissed. And that itself is a problem. But right now, kissing a guy for the first time has kinda gotten me a little...excited, if you know what I mean."

All the blood rushed to Sono's face as he sat up and nearly screamed,

"You sick pervert! Why would you even bring that up?"

Oto smiled and poked his brothers head lightly, earning a shocked look. The older looked into his brothers eyes.

"Sono, I didn't mean anything like that in THAT way. I was only saying that the kiss kind of...well...got me a little excited..."

The younger blushed and turned his head away, rubbing his neck. As he figured, his brother was still a pervert. But it didn't matter since Oto was joking around anyway.

"It's fine...I know you're kidding around..."

Oto sighed and layed down next to the younger, staring at the ceiling. It was fairly quiet...it was also fairly uncomfortable. Kenji was downstairs yelling through the phone about something. Something about work. But even still, Sono hid his face in his knees, trying to stop shaking. His fathers voice scared him more than his appearance...

The older peeked over and watched his brother hid his face, trying to avoid his eyes. Letting out another sigh, Oto said aloud,

"Sono, has mom ever told you about when you were born?"

Sono turned his head to his brother, a stunned look on his face. Well, that was random.

"Um...what?"

"You heard me. Has she ever told you about it?"

"Why on earth are you asking me that?"

"Just trying to make conversation."

Oto rubbed his eyes through his glasses and Sono could see he was tired. But he didn't want to be alone...not just yet.

"No...no she didn't...w-will you tell me?"

He heard a chuckle and saw Oto sit up, taking off his glasses and leaned over, kissing the blonds hair, rubbing his neck.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I just wanna hold you a little longer..."

Suddenly, Sono felt at ease when his brother held onto him, rubbing his arm. Oto kissed his brothers head lightly, humming in comfort. The younger touched his brothers arms, relishing in Oto's muscles. He knew his brother worked out for Miyuki, but Sono was grateful to be able to see and touch them first. He couldn't help the smile that graced his lips and he giggled a little. He heard Oto chuckle again and then suddenly kissed his neck.

"I love you...you know that, don't you?"

"Mmmm I do, Oto...I do. And I love you too..."

They both smiled and Oto ran his hands through Sono's silky hair, inhaling the scent of strawberry shampoo and his body smelt like mint body soap. Oto felt a tingle through his body and he felt horrible...he knew he shouldn't think about his little brother in such a way, but it was so good. His brother was perfect.

His little brother was perfect. From his hair down to his core. It was surprising how much he grew up. Oto remembered when Sono was 5 and got locked in the closet by his friends. He remembered how scared of the dark he was and how he attached himself to Oto's leg for a month after that. It was hard to believe that boy was now in high school.

Oto shivered and held his brother tighter, earning a soft,

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing...just thinking..."

"About what?"

"You."

Sono turned his head a little to look at his brother and he smiled.

"What about me?"

"Just how much you grew up. I'm finding it hard to believe that my baby brother is a high schooler. I'm thinking back on what you were like as a kid. You've grown up Sono and it's scary. I don't want you to grow up, baby. I want you to stay like this forever."

Sono couldn't help but chuckle. He wanted to say something, a joke perhaps about Oto's behavior. But he couldn't do it...Oto being the older brother had every right to act like this.

He let out a sigh of comfort and nuzzled into Oto's chest. Oto smiled lightly and said,

"Look at me. And please don't hate me for this..."

The younger looked up and was instantly greeted by his brothers lips on his, feeling his hand on his neck. The kiss deepened as Oto layed them down on the younger boys bed, rubbing his brothers waist. Sono let out a soft moan when Oto squeezed his hip, using his other hand to massage his brothers lower back. When he heard Oto let out a soft groan, he smiled inwardly. For some reason, he enjoyed making his older brother groan like that.

Oto retaliated with leaning down and kissing his brothers neck, licking up the vein. When Sono let out a shocked moan, Oto stopped and sat up quickly, looking down at the sight below him. His brothers hair was spread across his pillow and his face was flushed something fierce. His shirt was unbuttoned slightly and for reason that even today he wasn't sure of, it made Oto's heart race.

When Sono opened his left eye, he could see his brother eying him strangely.

"Oto, what's wrong?"

"..."

The younger sat up and leaned forward to rub his brothers face, kissing his cheek.

"Oto, talk to me. What is it?"

"You...you look so different from when I always see you. Something's different."

The younger tilted his head, rather confused. And when Oto smiled, he said,

"I see it now. You're more...open. You look cute, better than cute."

Sono blushed, rubbing his neck and bit his finger. He looked up at his brother and whispered,

"You're engaged...you shouldn't be talking like this."

"I know I'm engaged but this is different. Sono, it's been so long since we had such quality time together as brothers and regardless of the situation, I want us to be closer. You can say it's wrong, but I call it perfect. What do you say? Do you trust me?"

The younger boys eyes widened in surprising shock. Oto had never been this open with him before. And he had to admit...he liked it. He enjoyed his brother like this and it felt like so many years since they embraced and were together like this. Well, maybe not like THIS, but it was close enough. Sono smiled and rubbed his eye, saying,

"Oto, of course I trust you...you're my brother..."

And with that, the two continued to kiss, rubbing the others bodies through their clothes in the process. Ordinarily, the two wouldn't do things like this. Because Oto was with Miyuki and Sono was with Takeo, they wouldn't consider doing this with each other. But then...Takeo was acting strange...getting into huge trouble at school, fights with his father, it wasn't like him at all. So Sono felt comfort in his brothers arms...it felt like he was with Naoki...

-present day-

Just thinking about what happened that night made the boys skin crawl. He and his brother ended up having non-penetrative sex that night and as much as it felt amazing to the two of them that night, it made things awkward after that. Maybe not as awkward as people would think. But somehow, it was frustrating to sneak around the way they did.

After a month of their brotherly affair, Oto was forced out of the house. Kenji had said 'it is time for you to go out on your own. You can't keep depending on your mother and me anymore.'

But it wasn't the reason Oto wanted to stay behind, not that Kenji would care. As far as he was concerned, Sono was nothing. There were times where Kenji would say 'I have only one true son. The other was a mistake...'

* * *

><p>"Nagawa! Hanasaki! Pick up the pace, you two are slacking off again!"<p>

Gym class in the morning was always an issue. And the gym teacher was always such a hardass in the mornings.

Today they were running four laps on the track, with Naoki and Sono the only two putting in the effort of finishing first, like they always had.

Finally, they crossed the track line and was applauded by their teacher, who then began to record their times.

"Even as you two were slow, you still managed to finish first. Well done. Just wished your peers were as motivated as you two. Go get some water and sit on the grass."

Nodding, Naoki ran to the water fountains and got a large gulp of water, then turned to see his friend already on the grass, hugging his knees. The older tilted his head, then walked over to the boy, wrapping his arm around him.

"Hey there Rich Boy..."

"Hey..."

"So, you feeling alright? How's house-life been?"

"What do you think?"

"Ahhh he's still calling you the mistake. Sono, don't bring yourself down. Your dad loves you, he just has a weird way of showing it."

Sono shook his head, rubbing his neck. Naoki sighed and kissed his head gently, rubbing his head.

"Look, if this is really starting to bother you, maybe you should stay away from your house for a little bit. I know it's been hard since Oto moved out. Do you see him often?"

"Yeah...two times a week. He comes to see us every chance he gets."

"You mean he sees you. He's there when you get home after school when your parents are still at work. It gives you time to relax downstairs."

Sono had to laugh at that.

"True. I had almost forgotten what our living room looked like. It's nice to sit on our loveseat time and time again...just wish I could do it more often than not."

"Look, I tell you what. How about you stay with me for a few days? Give you some time to unwind. You've been stuck upstairs for 3 years. It's time to have some fun."

Sono looked up at his friend, who had a goofy grin plastered on his face. But even then, it did nothing to make Sono feel better about the issue.

"What about your girlfriend? Don't you two hang out like, everyday after school or something?"

"So? I'll just tell her there's things I need to take care of regarding you. You're like my brother, Rich boy. In my opinion, you always come first."

A little bit of the blonds heart twisted at being called brother, but it beat hard against his chest when Naoki said that he was important to him. Without realizing it, Sono nodded and was stunned when Naoki stood and cheered, saying things like how much fun he would have with him. It made him smiled a little more and he watched Naoki run to the coach, asking if he could go and use the phone, which was obviously an approval since Naoki took off down the track to the office.

* * *

><p>At his house, Sono informed his mother of the arrangements, to which she agreed to and even helped him pack. It was nice for them to be together as mother and son, even under sad situations.<p>

As Naomi packed up some of his shirts, she looked to see him staring a picture frame and he was shaking. She came up behind him and her eyes widened at the picture he was looking at.

It was a picture of the family together when Sono was 5. Kenji held him in his arms with a smile on his face while Naomi had her hand on Oto's shoulder, the two also smiling. Sono was the only one not smiling.

He sighed and said aloud,

"It's as if I knew something like this was going to happen...as if I knew he was going to hate me..."

Naomi took the picture from his hands and set it face down on his desk, then hugged him from behind, saying,

"Sweetheart, don't think your father hates you. He's just having a hard time dealing with that fact that you're gay."

Sono shivered in her arms. God, he hated that word. He moved from her arms and back to his bed, looking at his suitcase, saying,

"I'm not even so sure that I am gay. It's just...Takeo makes me feel different than everyone else. He's the only one who makes me feel the way I do. It's hard to explain..."

"But easy to understand. Baby, I understand you're feeling confused and irritated. I think this week with Naoki will help you quite a bit. It'll clear your head a lot. Ok? You always seem to be around Naoki a lot and if anything, it'll help you."

The boy nodded, still not looking at her. Sighing, she hugged him from behind again, kissing his head. They embraced like this for a while, not saying a word. It was a comfortable silence and Sono felt he was happy being hugged by his mother after what seemed like forever.

After a few moments, Naomi patted his shoulders and said,

"Well, we should finish up. Naoki will be here to get you pretty soon. Such a nice boy he is. It's no wonder he's receiving a full Basketball scholarship and he's not even a senior yet."

Sono blushed and giggled, nodding as he packed some jeans. His family liked Naoki, mostly because no one knew he was at the house that night. So if Sono felt like he needed to be away from the house and there was no one to ask except his father, all he had to do was say 'Naoki' and Kenji immediately agreed, much to the blonds satisfaction.

There was a honking outside the blonds window and when Naomi looked outside, she smiled.

"Sweetie, I think Naoki's here. You might want to hurry up."

Sono smiled and nodded, grabbing his bags and his school bag, walking downstairs with her behind him. In the lounge, they saw Kenji sitting on the couch, talking with one of his co-workers. When he looked up, he locked eyes with his youngest son. Their eyes met for what seemed like forever and when it seemed like too long, Sono turned his head and left with a sigh.

Outside, Naoki sat in his car, tapping the wheel as he watched his friend walk out of his house. He smiled when he saw the blond put his bags in the backseat of the car, then get in the front seat, buckling himself in. He sighed and layed his head against the open window and blushed when his mother kissed his head, telling Naoki to take care of him. Naoki grinned and said he would, then drove off down the road.

"So, how you feeling?"

"Ok I guess..."

Naoki tilted his head in a frown at his friends silence. When they pulled up to a stop light behind a car, Naoki reached over and rubbed his friends head lightly, running his hand through his hair. Sono looked over at him and felt his hand on his cheek, looking at him with those dark brown eyes.

"Listen, I know this won't solve the problem, but these next few days will be good for you. You'll be away from your dad for a little while. I promise I'll try to make these next few days fun for you...I want you to relax, ok?"

When he received no answer, he smiled and leaned over to kiss the blonds head, making Sono smiled and laugh a little. It made Naoki give off a chuckle.

"There we go, a smile. I like your smile. Makes you look more angelic."

"...Haha, Naoki, are you trying to romance me?"

"I didn't say that. Haha, but if you are inclined to believe that, knock yourself out."

The blond giggled and looked out the window. It was a very pretty night, the stars bright. It was then Sono realized that Naoki was still driving. He looked at him and asked,

"Naoki, where exactly does your dad even live?"

"Hm? Oh he lives a bit out of the city, but not too far out."

"He owns his own house?"

"Yep. It's an awesome place too. You'll love it, rich boy. It's a wide open space, plenty of room for company."

"Really...that's...that's great...Naoki, thank you for letting me stay with you for a few days."

"Not a problem. I might even invite your boytoy out for a little while, assuming he's not, like, arrested or anything."

Sono's ears perked at the mention of Takeo. Even though the boy was always getting into trouble nowadays, Sono really did miss him terribly. How could he not? They were still together after all.

The car jerked to a stop and it drove the blond out of his thoughts. And his eyes widened when they got out of the car.

Naoki wasn't kidding. The house was huge. Much huger than anything Sono had seen, aside from his own neighborhood.

And if anything, the inside was much better. Heavily decorated in sculptures and paintings...so much artwork all over the place. The blond was awestruck and he heard Naoki chuckle.

"Oh I suppose I should've mentioned my dad was an artists in Kyoto when we lived there. He was talented too, if you don't see-"

"Naoki, is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm home! I brought someone with me."

Sono looked up at Naoki, then looked over at a man walking out from the kitchen and was saying,

"If you brought the annoying blond broad, send her home. You know she-"

He stopped when he caught Sono's eye and it was silent from there. Naoki groaned.

"Dad, this is Sono. He's a friend of mine from school...remember, I said he'd be staying with us for a few days...if that's ok."

Naoki's father looked over Sono a few times, as if trying to take in what he was looking at exactly. It made Sono feel slightly uncomfortable under than mans gaze.

But the man smiled and said,

"Of course not. Any friend of Naoki's is welcome for as long as he likes. Make yourself at home."

With that, the man walked back into the kitchen, humming a tune. Sono let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding as Naoki led him to his own bedroom. It was then Sono realized he had never once been inside Naoki's house before, let alone his room. This was going to be interesting.

"Ok so, you can sleep on my couch for tonight so I can get the guest room together. Sorry. Had a lot of shit to do and I never got around to it."

"Oh no...it's ok. I don't mind."

Naoki smiled and opened a door, leading the blond in and once the light when on, Sono's eyes went wide. Horror movie posters, literally, EVERYWHERE.

"Well...someone's a gore fan."

"Oh haha. Yeah, about this. When my dad would go to America, he would bring me back movie posters of all the scary movies I loved. Eventually, my room became full of them. Not scared, are ya?"

Sono laughed and shook his head, set his bag down and layed on Naoki's large couch, which was surprisingly comfortable. Naoki smiled and sat on the floor, saying with a grin.

"One of these days, we'll bring Takeo here so you two can...ya know...reconnect."

A pillow flew into the boys face, sending him to the floor, followed by Sono's laugh. Naoki laughed with him and hit his hip with a pillow, which resulted in a massive pillow fight between the two.

* * *

><p>For the next week, Sono found he enjoyed Naoki's home. It was a comfortable home. And Naoki was such wonderful company. Comforting, funny, sweet, all the things Sono needed at the moment. And when Naoki told him that Takeo was coming over, well, of course Sono was excited. After such a long time, he was going to see his boyfriend.<p>

So on Friday, on a rainy night, the two were playing card games.

"21."

"GAH! No fair, rich boy, you cheated!"

"Haha, how do you cheat at Black Jack? Is there even a way?"

"Oh shut up. Haha."

Sono laughed and played his next card right as the door bell rang. And Naoki jumped up, ran to the door, opening it and with a smile, he said,

"About time you showed up. God, you're soaked."

Sono wanted to know who was at the door and after a few seconds, he found out and his eyes widened.

It was Takeo, only...he looked different. His black hair was longer, drenched in rain. His blue eyes looked darker, more deadly. And his smile...it looked exotic.

"Hey babe...hear you've had problems at home..."

With no second thoughts, the blond jumped to his feet and ran into Takeo's arms, ignoring the fact we was soaked to the bone. Takeo didn't mind. He hugged back, wrapping his arms around the blond, kissing his head, noticing that Naoki slipped into the other room, giving them some privacy.

The older made the blond look up at him, kissing his forehead. It made Sono giggle and let out a soft sigh.

"I missed you, babe."

Sono smiled and wrapped his arms around Takeo's neck.

"I missed you too."

With that, they kissed, for the first time in what seemed like forever. And it was then Sono realized something odd about this kiss. Normally, when they kissed, he felt like he was on fire. Or like he was being lifted into the air. Or even felt like he was drowning, but in a good way.

With this kiss, he felt nothing.

* * *

><p>Hey all! Hope you enjoyed the long chapter. With high school, expect the chapters to be this long, maybe longer. Haven't decided.<p>

The beginning poem is something I wrote in a creative writing class explaining our freshman year. Kinda angsty but it fit the mood of these next few chapters.

Hope the next few will be as good as this turned out...I hope. 3


	8. Chapter 7: Beauty and Truth

_Beauty be in the eyes of the beholder_

_You call me beautiful, you call me sweet_

_But I can see your lies, I can see your deception._

_You cannot love two, only one._

_I hoped that one...was me..._

* * *

><p>It was a gorgeous day at the school and lunch was always one of the best times for this weather.<p>

By the school fountain, Takeo leaned his head back and let out a sigh, earning a chuckle from the blond next to him.

"Something on your mind?"

"All the goddamn homework I have to make up..."

"Well, it's your own fault for getting suspended for so long. You should've left it alone, whatever it was."

"Hey, don't fucking remind me of shit that doesn't need to be remembered. Ok? It's done and over with."

Sono shrugged off the boys attitude and continued to eat his rice ball. Takeo had been in a bitchy mood since he was enrolled back in school. He had been much more rude and obnoxious, more of a bad boy. Of course, all the girls in the school flaunted over his new attitude, finding it sexy and amazing. Sono had noticed that Takeo had a bit of a flirty side towards girls, which made him a little uneasy. The way his boyfriend looked at girls made the blond jealous, not to mention mad.

Speaking of such, Sono looked around the campus and saw Naoki, in a lip lock session with his girlfriend, Ami. This was a girl Sono felt like his face would melt if she looked at him the wrong way.

Ami was the head cheerleader of the school and it seemed like she had Naoki wrapped around her finger. He would drop everything just to hang out with her. It had been like that since their freshman year...now they were juniors.

Takeo looked up and he smiled at his boyfriends intent stare.

"Babe, you look deep in thought. What's up?"

"Naoki...he hardly spends time with us anymore."

"You know he's always with his girl now. Didn't you hear? He might even propose to her before we become seniors."

The blonds heart clenched, but he let it go. He came to terms with the fact that he had feelings for his best friend, though Takeo still held his heart in chains. That seemed to be how Sono felt when he was around Takeo.

A slap on his shoulder woke him from his thoughts and he looked up, seeing Naoki's smiling face, making him smile in return. Takeo chuckled and said,

"What's up, man?"

"Ah nothing new. Passed that last History final with a B. What's new with you two?"

Takeo ran his hands through his black hair and said,

"Well, I have to make up a shit load of homework. Not fun...but it'll be worth it."

Naoki nodded. He knew Takeo was pissed about making up a lot of work, but his graduation progress was important to him. He looked over at the blond, who looked down in the dumps.

"What's up with you, rich boy?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing to report..."

"I doubt that. You look down. What's wrong?"

Sono looked up at Naoki's concerned face and smiled lightly. It was rare he showed concern. After all, Sono had moved back in with hisa own parents and it seemed as though things changed, but not for the better.

"Honest, Naoki...nothing's wrong...just a little tired. Didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Takeo looked over at him and tilted his head.

"Babe, was your dad yelling at you again? Did he...hit you again?"

The blonds heart throbbed a little. Takeo still cared about him. Even after all this time, through all of Takeo's idiotic behaviors and attitude, he still had such a sweetheart and had a soft spot for the blond. It made Sono smile. Getting of the fountain wall, he nuzzled into Takeo's arms, feeling the boys arms wrap around his waist. Takeo kissed Sono's temple, rubbing his arm. When he did this, his dark blue eyes caught sight of Naoki's tremor and his shiver. It made Takeo's eyes gleam in sudden...suspicion.

"No, he didn't hit me again. He only yelled at me. And it was for something meaningful this time. I left my bag downstairs and it had a failing English assignment in it. He found it and I got yelled at all night. But it's alright. I'm fine...at least a little."

Takeo smiled and rubbed his boyfriends arm, feeling him shiver a little. He then looked up at Naoki, who was staring off into space, brown eyes gleamed in thought. He chucked.

"Something on your mind, Naoki?"

Naoki shook his head and gave a small shrug. Deep inside his core, there was something bothering him. He knew what it was.

However...he dared not to tell Takeo and Sono.

He sighed and got off the wall, walking away from the two boys. Sono's eyes widened as Naoki started walking away and he himself let out a sigh. Takeo ran his fingers through the blond locks and inhaled, smelling the blonds shampoo. He shivered and let out a soft moan, but Sono was oblivious to it.

"Where's he going?"

"Dunno. Probably off to find his whore."

Sono pulled away slightly and glared at Takeo, whose blue eyes darkened a little, as they seemed to do quite often.

"What?"

"Stop calling Ami a whore. You know Naoki hates that."

"Do I really give a fuck about what Naoki thinks on what I call her? She's a bitch and I fucking don't like her. She-"

Sono fully pushed himself away from his boyfriend and stood, grabbing his bag and groaned, brushing his sleeves. He heard Takeo stand and grab his shoulder in anger, squeezing tightly, turning him madly. He looked into his eyes with sudden rage, growling.

"The hell is your problem?"

"You're my problem. Takeo, I don't know what's gotten into you lately but you're acting like an ass. And, to be honest, it's making me mad to be around you when you can't act civilized."

Takeo tilted his head, his black bangs hanging over his eyes.

"What are you telling me?"

Sono groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, then set his hands on his hips.

"Until you get your act together, I don't want to be around you. You're starting to get a bad reputation Takeo and I don't like it. What happened to you? You were never this bad of a person...talk to me...what happened?"

Takeo sighed, running his hands through his black hair. It was hard to be mad at Sono's brown eyes, the deep brown pools of conscious. His blond boyfriend had weird ways of pulling him out of any sort of secrets he kept. So, in all honesty, he spoke up.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me the last few years...if you think we should spend sometime apart, then I respect that. I don't like it, but I respect it..."

The boy stood up and with his bag, walked away to a group of girls, who seemed eager to see him. Sono's eyes widened and he felt slightly crushed, but pushed it aside and walked back to the main building of the school, slightly sad, but happy. Takeo seemingly understood Sono's reasoning for breaking up, and he seemed eager to go over to a bunch of girls and being to flirt with them.

Sighing, the blond ran his fingers through his hair and walked back to the school with his things, not only to get away from the reality of what he just did, but also to find Naoki.

* * *

><p>"Wait a moment...what do you mean they 'broke up?'"<p>

"Kenji, sweetie, it's not that hard to grasp. Sono came home with this look of depression on his face and he told me that he broke up with Takeo this afternoon and that Takeo seemed very understanding about it. I think that's why he looked so depressed. I guess he didn't expect Takeo to be as ok with it as he figured."

Kenji seemed awestruck as he sat back on the couch, face dumbfounded. Only 30 minutes ago he found out from his wife that their youngest had broken up with the reason for Kenji's constant anger. It seemed hard to take in. And for reasons he wasn't aware of.

He looked up at his wife and said,

"When did this happen?"

"Sono said he broke up with him about a week ago. He told me everything had been going well. Then Takeo started behaving like a jackass towards everyone around him. And Sono had enough of it."

"I see...is he ok?"

"He seemed depressed at first, but I think he's fine...Oto's going to check up on him when he gets here. But Kenji...I think you owe Sono a huge apology."

Kenji's brown eyes shot open in shock. He jumped off the couch and snapped.

"Apologize? What the hell for?"

Naomi set her hands on her hips and glared at her husband, an aura of death radiating from her core.

"You've been beating him for years and it's all because he was with Takeo Mizuno. It's a bullshit reason to be beating your son. Well, they broke up, alright? Go talk to him."

"Naomi..."

Kenji, do it!"

The man cringed. Naomi was scary when she was mad, even more scarier than he could be. Sighing, he got up, walked up the stairs and soon found himself in front of his sons room. He shivered. It had literally been a long time since he and Sono even acknowledged each other. He knew beating his son just because of his boyfriend was a stupid reason. Having to apologize to the boy was going to be hard.

He knocked on the door, hearing voices inside. He recognized one as Sono's voice, the other sounded deeper and more defined. He tilted his head and knocked again, saying,

"Sono, is someone in there with you?"

The door opened slowly and Sono's dark eyes locked with his fathers. It was quiet for a moment while the boy looked at Kenji with a look of confusion and irritation.

From behind him, someone said,

"Just me, Mr. Hanasaki."

Kenji let out a sigh and nodded.

"Alright, Naoki. Just curious...Sono, I think we need to have a talk."

The blond tilted his head, then looked back at his friend, who was laying on his bed, mentioning for him to go on. Shuddering, Sono walked out of him room and shut the door, avoiding eye contact with his dad.

"What is it...?"

"Sono, I um...your...mother told me what happened...between you and what's his name."

"Oh...you mean Ta-"

"Don't say his name. I can't stand that name."

Sono cringed and gulped, hearing his dad's angry tone. It was unsettling and it made the mood more uneasy. Kenji sighed and rubbed his neck, asking,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine...thanks..."

Kenji nodded and found no more words to say. Not only that, but he highly uncomfortable around his son at the moment. He was sure Sono felt the same. With nothing more to say, Kenji stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away, leaving the boy to let out a sad sigh. He then walked into his bed room, shut the door and plopped on his bed next to Naoki, who was reading a manga.

"So, what'd your dad want?"

"I'm not sure...it's not important, I guess."

Shrugging, Naoki flipped through the manga pages, occasionally watching his friend toss and turn on his bed, his blond hair fallen over his pale face. The brown haired boy tilted his head and set the manga down, setting his hands in his lap.

"So, how you holding out after the break up? How long has it been? A week?"

Sono plopped on his stomach and nodded, reaching over to grab his water bottle, taking a drink and set it back down and sighed.

"Yeah it has. We see each other in the halls from time to time. He smiles and waves, but that's about it. It's whatever, though. I don't wanna talk about it..."

Naoki smiled and rubbed his friends hair, twirling some hair in his fingers. Sono chuckled and extended his leg to lightly kick Naoki in the stomach, making the boy laugh and grab his bare foot, tickling the heel. The blonds laughs extended and he squirmed on his bed as Naoki tickled Sono's foot and ankle, relishing in his friends laughs. When he stopped and dropped the foot, Sono turned over on his back and said,

"How are you and Ami?"

"Phft, I'm not discussing that with you. I think the last thing you wanna hear is about my love life since you're single now."

"Shush up. I'm just curious to know how you are with each other. You've been together since at least freshman year. And that's a long time too. I see how you are with her. You glow everytime you're with her...now I wanna know. Do you love her?"

Naoki blushed and turned his head away, rubbing his neck. Sono caught on and smiled, crawling over to him and poked his friends arm, giggling.

"You do! Awww Naoki's in love, that's so sweet. Did you tell her yet? Or are you waiting for the right moment? Oh! You should take her out to a fancy restaurant and tell her! That's what Oto did when he told Miyuki. And maybe-"

"Whoa whoa whoa Rich Boy...slow your road. I'm the one with the girlfriend and you're the one giving me advice for something I'm not sure of yet..."

Suddenly, Naoki's blush grew deeper and he quickly turned away from the blond, whose eyes widened a little. The air just grew tense between the two of them. Naoki started shaking a little, running his fingers through his brown hair. Damn it...Sono caught him under the wire.

He turned his head slightly and said,

"Sono, I...well...you see..."

He couldn't talk. He couldn't even think straight. Those brown eyes were locking into his soul. Groaning, Naoki turned and said,

"Don't get me wrong, I love Ami. I love her a lot, like a whole lot...but..."

Sono tilted his head, his blond hair covering his eyes and it made Naoki twitch. Fuck this was hard...

Sighing, He sat closer to the boy and whispered, but loud enough to where Sono could hear him.

"I don't think I'm IN love with her, is the problem..."

Again, silence. While Naoki avoided Sono's brown eyes, Sono scratched his head and his brow furrowed.

"What? Isn't that the same thing?"

"No Sono, it isn't...look, I don't wanna get too into this. Alright? I love her, but it's a different kind of love. There, I told you. Now can we just forget it and work on our English assignment? Please?"

With that, Naoki turned and walked over to the blonds desk, shuffling some papers around. On the bed, Sono still sat on his knees with a very confused look. Slowly, he got off his bed, walked over behind Naoki and set his hand on the boys shoulder, feeling him jump.

"Naoki, we don't have any English homework...why are you being so secretive? We tell each other everything. You're my best friend. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Naoki shut his eyes and shook his head, earning Sono's irritated groan. The blond released Naoki's shoulder, only to hug his waist from behind. Naoki let out a soft gasp and looked down at Sono's linked hands on his stomach, feeling the warmth of the blonds body against his back. His eyes softened and he set his hands on top of the blonds, rubbing his knuckles. Sono smiled and nuzzled Naoki's back, feeling content with the embrace.

Naoki felt his heart throbbing. He had to tell him. It was now or never. And it seemed a good a time as any. Without turning, he said,

"I'm in love with someone else...but I still love her...I know it doesn't make sense, but it does to me...kind of."

Sono's head rested on Naoki's back, inhaling his cologne, rubbing his stomach.

"You're in love with someone else? Really? Who?"

Naoki smiled and said,

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway. It's hard for me to believe myself..."

"Tell me. I promise I won't laugh."

Sighing, Naoki continued to rub the blonds hands, feeling how soft his skin was. He mumbled,

"It's...someone from our grade."

Sono opened his eyes, still rested against the boys back, brow furrowed in thought. Someone from their 11th grade class. The blond shut his eyes again, thinking.

"Someone from our grade...um...Is it Erika? The girl from our gym class?"

"Um...no."

"Ok...how about Sumirai? From Math?"

"Nope."

Sono sighed and hugged Naoki tighter, feeling a little anxious for whomever took Naoki's heart.

"Is it...what's her name...she's Ami's friend...um...oh! Is it Mirai?"

Naoki sighed this time and shook his head, earning a pout from the blond.

"Well I can't remember all the girls from our class. Can't you just tell me?"

"No Sono...I can't."

"Well why not?"

Naoki took a deep breath and he shuddered, which didn't go unnoticed by Sono.

_'This is it...'_

"I can't tell you...because I never said it was a girl..."

THAT had to be one of the most shocking things the blond had ever heard from Naoki. Right as that was said, Sono removed himself from Naoki's back and when Naoki turned to look at him, he saw those brown eyes widen in shock. When Sono opened his mouth, he closed it again, opened it, and closed it again...he was speechless.

Naoki chuckled nervously.

"Didn't expect that, did you?"

"N-no...I mean...I...Na-Naoki...are you...g-gay?"

"No. To be honest, I'm not sure what I am. I love Ami, but I'm in love with a guy. I'm not gay...but...fuck, Sono you don't know how hard this is for me to explain."

Naoki sat in the desk chair, hiding his face in his hands. It sounded like he was crying. Sono had never seen him like this before. It was heartbreaking. In a mad dash, Sono ran and wrapped his arms around Naoki's head, rubbing his hair, cooing him. He felt the boy crying in his chest, wrapping his arms around his upper back. Sono kissed the side of Naoki's head and rubbed his neck.

"Naoki, it's ok. Calm down. I'm here, it's ok. I understand what you're going through."

Naoki nodded, knowing all too well Sono was having the same troubles with his identity. Not being so sure if he was gay or just in love with one particular man.

Wiping his eyes, Naoki pushed Sono away and said,

"I'm sorry for crying...it's just hard to figure myself out."

"Shh Naoki, it's alright. I understand, I really do...but if you don't mind me asking...whose the lucky guy who stole your heart?"

Naoki looked up and suddenly felt unable to stop himself. While Sono kept looking into Naoki's bloodshot eyes, Naoki tackled the blond to his floor, hugging him to his chest. The blond was slightly put off, but hugged Naoki, rubbing his back.

Then it happened.

Sono's eyes widened to a limit of disbelief when Naoki kissed him, rubbing his neck. The kiss was deep and sensual, making both boys heads spin in happiness. When Naoki broke their kiss, he panted out,

"It's you, rich boy. It's always been you. I tried fighting it off, but I can't hide it anymore. From the way Takeo treated you, all I wanted was to take you away from him. He didn't deserve you. And you didn't deserve the treatment he gave you. You deserved so much better. You still deserve so much better. You're worth more than anything Takeo could give you."

With that, Naoki kissed him again, this time with much more passion. Sono couldn't believe what was happening. His best friend was kissing him, with a kind of love he never felt from Takeo. The blond wrapped his arms around Naoki's shoulders, drawing him into the kiss, feeling Naoki run his fingers through his thin shirt. Sono let out a soft moans as Naoki's fingers trailed his nipple under the shirt, spreading his legs under the boy, feeling Naoki slip between them. Naoki then trailed his lips down to kiss the blonds neck, his fingers still tracing his nipple, feeling how hard it was getting. Along with something else.

Using the same hand, Naoki moved his hand between the blonds legs, lightly grabbing the bulge in his uniform pants. Along with a sudden bite to the blonds vein on his neck, Sono let out a loud moan, then bit his lip to try and keep his noise down.

However, the moan drew Naoki from his trance, suddenly realizing what he was doing. He quickly jumped to his feet, looking down at what he had done. His friends face was flushed, his blond hair splayed out like a halo. His white shirt was opened a little, his nipples poking through his shirt. Legs spread, a very obvious erection pressing against his pants.

When Sono opened his eyes, he saw a horrified look on Naoki's face. He pressed a hand to his mouth, gasping for air. He stood up, shaking madly as Sono sat up, asking what was wrong.

"Oh my god...oh my god...Sono I...I'm so sorry...Fuck I fucking screwed up! I'm sorry!"

Naoki, in a mad panic, ran out of the blonds room, down the stairs and out the door. Outside, he ran to his car and got in, struggling to get it started. Once the engine started, he sped off away from the house and down the street, not caring if he was pulled over for speeding. His head was throbbing, his eyes drowned in tears. He couldn't take it. He pulled off gently on the side of the road, turned up the radio...and screamed 'fuck' over and over, banging on his steering wheel.

* * *

><p>At the house, Sono still sat on the floor, very shocked and very hurt by what just happened. Then, he didn't exactly know what just happened. First, Naoki had admitted he was in love with him. Then he panics and runs out like he was on fire. He rubbed his head, trying to process what happened.<p>

There were mad footsteps up the stairs and suddenly, Sono panicked. The last person he wanted to see was his dad and if it was his dad, then he'd never be able to have Naoki over. But no, it was his mother. Naomi ran in, panting.

"Sono, what happened up here? Naoki just ran out of here like a madman, crying like crazy. Is he ok?"

Sono nodded, then shook his head, again speechless. He got up and sat on his bed, feeling his erection press against his zipper and it made him groan, clutching his stomach. When Naomi saw him do this, her eyes widened.

"Baby, what's going on?"

The blond looked up at his mother and finally found his words, after what seemed like hours trying to process said words.

He told her everything that happened and he told her what he thought about it. She was stunned.

"Oh my god..."

"Mom, I don't know what to do. I've been single a week...and my best friend tells me he's in love with me...I'm so confused..."

"Well...do you have feelings for Naoki?"

"I do...but I just repressed them, thinking he didn't like me that way. But now that I know he does...god, this is too confusing...!"

Naomi wrapped her arms around her son, still trying to figure out what to say. When she had nothing, Sono felt his brain shut down and he layed on his bed, rubbing his head. Naomi sighed and patted his head, saying,

"All I can tell you is sleep on it. You'll know what to do..."

And that was all the blond needed to hear...all he needed to hear in order to make his mind run wild all night.

* * *

><p>I had a hard time with this chapter, but I'm glad this one's finally done. Sorry if it seems poorly written but I finished it during a fight with the flu.<p>

Again, I hope you liked it. R&R on anything you want. More to come and more angst ready to be portrayed.


	9. Chapt 8: Propositions

_Hidden in a room_

_Out of view_

_I can only imagine_

_The magic things we'll do_

_Laying down, standing up_

_Or maybe on our knee's_

_I only know one thing for sure_

_That I'll keep coming back for more_

_Because you please me to no end_

_Shivers up my spine you send_

_You shake me right to my core_

_No one could ever love me more_

-Secret Love

by Ray Hansell

* * *

><p>There are times when confusion clouds the mind, making one do things that they never found themselves doing, even in a million years. High School is a great example of such. As the years go on, one finds themselves questioning,<p>

'Why am I doing this?' or 'Why didn't I do this before?'

What started in Junior year, went on into Senior year, their final year of their hometown. Secrets, lies, deception, confusion. All the more reason to sit and ask yourself:

'Why?'

Well, the answers come, then sometimes the answers are not what we figure.

* * *

><p>"Oh god! M-more! Naoki, more!"<p>

The Basketball Star complied and spread his lovers legs farther apart, thrusting madly into his small body. The sounds of his moans filled his head with smoke and he couldn't come down from his high.

He felt his orgasm approaching and from the feel of things, the blond below him was close as well. Grinning from ear to ear, he got up close to the blond and kissed him, feeling those thin arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer and closer to his warm body. As their kiss grew, Naoki trailed his free hand down and grasped his lovers straining cock. Not a second after he touched it, the blond let out a loose scream and released all over his and the other boys stomachs and chests. The feel of his inner muscles squeezing him was too much. Naoki bit down into his neck and came deep inside his channel, earning a soft shudder from the blond below him.

It was quiet between the two of them as Naoki lifted himself on his elbows and looked at the vision of secret beauty below. Those brown eyes locked with his and they kissed, running their hands on each others bodies.

Finally, Naoki slowly pulled out and with a weak chuckle, said,

"Sorry I came inside you...again."

Sono only smiled and let out a soft exhale.

"It's ok...it felt really good."

They locked eyes again. Naoki found himself drowning in those deep eyes and he smiled. He fell on top of the boy, kissing his neck and lips, whispering over and over.

"God, I love you. I love you so much."

A year ago, Sono would've been stunned by this statement. But no. He smiled and hugged Naoki's body to his, kissing his neck and whispered,

"I love you too..."

Naoki smiled against the blonds chest and sighed in content. Whenever they were together, everything seemed perfect. Secret Affair or not. Naoki was madly in love with this boy and vice versa. He felt like he could just lay next to him forever, not a care in the world.

A loud ringing noise brought the two away from their embrace and Naoki groaned, knowing it was his phone. After digging into his jeans to find it, he flipped it open.

"Hello? Oh hey, dad...no I'm at Sono's house, why?...Sure..."

Naoki sat up as he talked on the phone, which gave Sono the opportunity to lay on his side, and stare at the man he was currently having an affair with.

A year ago, Naoki had told the blond that he had been in love with him for a long time, but ran out as soon as they first kissed. That next day at school, Sono demanded to know why he ran out like that. Naoki's explanation was all the more understandable.

_'Sono, I ran out on you because I was afraid I had fucked up our friendship. I told you. I love Ami, but I'm also in love with you and it's killing me to choose between the two of you. I don't know what to do. I spent the whole night thinking of what to do and I came up dry. I'm sorry rich boy...I really am...but I didn't want you to hate me...I didn't want our friendship to be over because of my feelings for you...I feel like such a fuck up...'_

It was a heartbreaking speech that nearly drove the blond to tears, along with his own confession that he too had feelings for Naoki, but repressed them in thinking he didn't like him the same way. That same day they kissed in a stall in the mens bathroom, telling the other that they loved each other.

Sono layed his arm on his pillow, thinking of all the times they spend together as a secret couple. True they could go out and be seen together but only as the friends people knew they were. As a couple, it was a whole other story.

"Ok...yeah, I'll pick it up on my way home...Ok...ugh, dad, I'm 18, quit telling me that...ok ok, I will...see you later...love you too. Bye."

He hung up the phone and collapsed next to the blond, who was still staring at him with a deep intent stare.

"What'd your dad want?"

"He wanted to know where I was and if I could pick up some coffee on the way home. He also said not to be out to late since we have school tomorrow."

The blond smiled and layed on Naoki's chest, running his fingertip up and down his well shaped abs.

"Does this mean you have to leave?"

"Not right now, I don't. I don't wanna drive home just yet."

Naoki turned his head to look into those eyes and he smiled.

"You ok?"

"Mmhm...better than ok. I feel great."

"I'm just glad you're parents were out of the house, otherwise, it would not have ended great."

They both laughed and relaxed on the blonds large bed, staring into darkness. It was quiet again for a few more minutes before Naoki groaned and said,

"I guess I should leave now. I don't want to get you in trouble with your dad again."

The boy jumped out of bed and started getting dressed, all while Sono watched him with a smile on his face. When Naoki turned and saw him looking, he grinned again and started posing shirtless.

"See something you like?"

"Naoki, shut up. Haha. Put your shirt on."

Naoki laughed and put his t-shirt on, then sat on the bed to put on his socks. Inside his head, he was upset. He hated leaving Sono after a night like this but if he wasn't home soon, his dad would get upset. Not only that, he didn't want his lovers dad to start getting suspicious of his constant presence.

He felt Sono's arms wrap around his shoulders and he smiled, reaching over to kiss his nose, earning a giggle. Then, it got serious.

"Naoki?"

"Hm?"

"When are you going to tell Ami?"

Naoki froze. God he hated that question. This affair had been going on for a year and every time Sono asked when he was going to break up or talk to Ami about it, Naoki always said he'd do it in the week. And every time, he never did.

He sighed and it gave Sono his answer. He layed his head on Naoki's shoulder, saying,

"It's ok. I'm not pushing you to tell her now."

Naoki quickly turned and pinned Sono to his bed, kissing his forehead.

"Baby, I promise. I'll do it before graduation. It's just hard to face her at the moment."

"Because of you secretly being with me?"

"No, that's not it. I just don't know how to, you know, confront her with something like this. Every time I find a way to say it, it sounds stupid when I say it to myself."

Sono set his hand on Naoki's cheek, kissing the other cheek and said,

"We don't have to rush it. We can wait a little longer."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

The boy smiled and kissed the blonds head, then got to his feet, walking towards the window, looking around. When he saw no one around, he turned and waved at him, signaling that he'd see him tomorrow. Sono nodded and waved. Soon after, Naoki climbed out the window and the sound of his car driving off was all Sono heard as he smiled, laying in bed with a sore but happy attitude.

10 years. 10 years after the Chino incident and Sono finally found an outlet to help him get over it. And even Kenji had, well somewhat, stopped abusing him. Even though he wasn't with Takeo anymore, Kenji still had a hard time breaking himself out of beating Sono every time there was a problem. But it was getting less and less and Sono was happy with just that. True, they still hadn't spoke to each other, but there was no doubt they would eventually.

Turning over on his back, staring at the ceiling, Sono had images of life after high school. Graduation was only 6 months away. It was creeping closer and closer than ever. The blond recalled at least a dozen Art School applications and letter he had received in the mail the last few months, all of which were sitting on his desk. He smiled.

He was aspiring to be a famous manga artist, Naoki was dreaming of being a movie director, mostly horror. Takeo? God only knew what Takeo wanted to do...

And speaking of such, Sono had to admit that he was curious about his ex's plans. He hadn't seen him in such a long time. Rumors were he dropped out of high school and moved to Tokyo, but that wasn't true. He had seen him and his dad cleaning the canals every weekend, so he didn't move.

Takeo had become, well, a bit of a ghost after they broke up. The only time they saw each other was when they would say hi at school or out in town. And even though Sono didn't have those kinds of feelings for Takeo anymore, he had to admit...

...he did miss him, if only a little bit.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear? They found another body."<p>

"No way...where?"

"Outside of Shinobu-ga-oka Baseball Stadium. They said the body was so mangled, they don't know who it was."

"Holy damn...this guy must be crazy."

It was the talk of the year. A serial killer, as the teachers and police now called it, was killing people all over Tokyo and Fukushima. It had gotten so bad that Japan had made the global news. After all, for such an honorable country, a serial killer was of course the talk of the ages.

At school, in the English period, students were discussing the matter all around. Some weren't even paying attention.

In the same class, Sono read his new book and was taking notes on it, while listening to the others chatter about the killer.

"Do you think he's Japanese?"

"Oh totally. No one would wanna come from a different country just to kill people."

"How do we even know it's a he? Girls are capable of murder too."

"Oh shut up."

Sono chuckled. True a killer in Japan was big, but he didn't think it was this big. Sighing, he drank his bottled tea and continued reading. It seemed odd the teacher wasn't there yet...

Out of nowhere, the P.A system screeched and the principal said,

"Attention students. Another body was found in our very own school...the body of Mrs. Mirozowa was found in the basement."

Within seconds, all the students were panicking. No wonder their teacher was missing...their teacher was dead.

"Now students, remain calm. Police are already investigating the scene. We ask you all take your belongings and calmly exit the school. We will inform your families when it is safe to return."

* * *

><p>"Jesus...another body...and in the school no less...what's this guys motive?"<p>

Naoki threw a rock into the pond, watching it skip and sink. His girlfriend, Ami, shrugged.

"I don't know. But they say that the killer is so smart that he...well, or she...is cleaning the scene even as the victim is dying. Not a trace of anything."

"Ami, don't you watch movies? There's no such thing as getting away with murder. It just doesn't happen. They might take years upon years to find the guy, but they do find them eventually."

Ami nodded and pulled her hair back into a ponytail and sighed. Since school was released early, she and Naoki drove down to the pond. For her, it was a chance for them to be together. For him, well, it was nerve wracking.

She smiled and sat closer to Naoki, who was staring out at the pond, clutching onto his locket. She ran her fingertips up and down his arm, whispering,

"You know, Naoki...this scenery is very beautiful. It'd be a shame to waste it on such scary thoughts...don't ya think so?"

Naoki said nothing but nodded. This made Ami pout and sit on her knees, saying,

"What are you thinking about?"

"hm?...oh no one..."

Her eyes widened a little, her brow furrowing.

"I said what, not who. Naoki, what's going on?"

Naoki sighed and ran his hands through his hair, throwing another rock into the pond. He looked at her with her deep blue eyes. He tried to smile at her, but couldn't.

"Don't you find it odd that these murders are just...coming up out of no where? Like, whoever this guy is must've been planning something from the beginning if he's starting up now. I mean, these are too descriptive for normal-"

"Naoki...you've been watching too many horror movies. Relax. They'll find him. Like you said, they may take years, but they'll find him."

Naoki nodded and shivered, thinking about these murders...what were the connections?

* * *

><p>At the Hanasaki household, Sono and Oto were upstairs in Oto's old room, running through college applications and some of Oto's recent mock-trial reports. It was a pretty quiet night, other than the tv playing in the background.<p>

Oto sighed.

"Hey, could you hand me the reports for Yomi vs Fuki?"

Sono nodded and began roaming around the piles of papers, eventually finding it and handing it to his brother. While Oto grabbed the papers, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, groaning at how much they stung. The younger smiled and hugged his brother from behind, kissing his head.

"I still wonder why lawyers have to go through mock trials."

"It's to be sure we know what we're doing just in case we are called in for a real trial. Normally, I don't mind it but good god...so many reports...my heads starting to throb."

"Oto, maybe you should relax and take a break. You're working too hard."

Oto took off his glasses again and reached behind him to touch his brothers neck. He smiled and turned to face the boy, who sported a small smile, followed with,

"What's with the smile?"

"I don't know...you just seem different...more happy."

Blushing, Sono looked away and twirled his hair in his pinkie. Oto, sure that something was different, made Sono look at him and he rubbed his face with his thumb.

"You seem happier than I've seen you in years. You're glowing again. I like that."

The younger smiled and sat back, rubbing his cheek where his brother touched him.

"Thanks...senior year has been...really good to me."

"I should say so. You're not with that jackass anymore...and you're spending a lot of time with-"

They were interrupted by a small knock on the window. When both turned, they saw Naoki standing there, slightly flushed and a smile on his face. Of course, Sono beamed when they locked eyes. Oto saw his brothers face and gave a very knowing smile. Without saying a word, he picked up his papers, kissed his brother on the head and left the two alone. Once they were alone, Sono nearly tackled Naoki to the floor, kissing his neck. The boy hugged the blond tightly to his chest, twirling him around and ran his fingers through his hair.

Naoki smiled and layed the blond on his bed, kissing his neck and rubbing his hips. Sono let out a soft moan and ran his fingertips up and down Naoki's back through his shirt. Naoki chuckled and trailed his hand up Sono's shirt, reaching to touch his chest. Sono jumped and gasped, suddenly pushing Naoki away. The other looked down at the blond with a stunned look; and the blond chuckled.

"S-sorry...your hands are cold"

"Ohh...god you scared me for a minute."

Sono chuckled again and brought Naoki down for a kiss. Naoki smiled and dug his hands through his lovers golden silk locks, yanking lightly. It made both boys moan lightly, especially when Sono locked his legs around Naoki's waist, thrusting upwards slowly.

After a few minutes, when their lip lock broke, Sono wrapped his arms around Naoki's shoulders, nuzzling his chest.

"Mmmm you're so affectionate tonight...did you miss me that much?"

"Rich Boy, every day I don't see you, my brain shuts down and I can't focus. Cheesy as that sounds, it hurts not being around you."

The blond gave a soft smile and relaxed in Naoki's arms as they layed on the large bed. Naoki softly stroked the blonds hair and neck, kissing his forehead from time to time. It was comfortable in Naoki's arms. Sono never felt this kind of comfort when Takeo held him. Speaking of such...

"Naoki?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Takeo at all lately?"

Naoki looked down at him and shut his eyes, thinking for a moment. Sono could tell he was having a hard time remembering this topic.

"I think the last time I saw him...was a week after you two broke up. After that, it's a haze."

Sono quickly sat up, wide eyed.

"But that was a year ago. Do you think he dropped out?"

"Unlikely. Takeo may be a 'bad boy', but he sure as hell isn't stupid. He's not that dumb to drop out of school without thinking of what he's going to do. Relax, Rich Boy. Where ever he is, he'll turn up eventually...can I sleep here for a few? Just dropped Ami off at her house and I kinda have a headache."

Sono nodded and covered Naoki with his blankets. Within seconds, he was out and asleep. While he slept, Sono dashed to his desk and grabbed his phone, dialing Takeo's number and waited. What he got was,

'The number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please try again.'

Sono inwardly cursed and set his phone down. So calling or texting wasn't an option. Maybe e-mail. Sono turned on his computer and logged onto his email account, typing the message and sent it to Takeo's mail box. After a moment, a pop up appeared.

'This address is not valid or does not exist. Please try again.'

"What the hell? Where is he?"

This was getting ridiculous. Takeo was no where to be found it seemed. No phone, no email, nothing. When Sono called his dads house, he got no answer. Sighing, Sono ran his fingers through his hair, irritated and mentally exhausted.

'Takeo...where are you...'

"Sono, relax."

The blond jumped and quickly turned in his chair, staring at the shirtless man in his bed. Naoki had a smile on his face, along with a look of concern in his eyes. It made Sono blush and rub his neck, twitching in his chair.

"Did I...wake you?"

"No. Sono, come here. He's out there. He's not stupid and he's fine. I'm sure of it."

The blond shuddered and got out of his chair, walking over to his bed and layed down next to the man, feeling his hands roaming around his back. He felt soft lips on his head.

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

Sono quickly shook his head.

"No...nothing like that. He's still our friend. I'm just worried."

Naoki nodded and layed his head atop of his lovers, cradling his body. He hated to see the blond so worried and thinking much too hard about Takeo...the name made Naoki's skin crawl. He knew that guy was bad news. Takeo had changed horribly. He thought it had something to do with watching Sono get beaten by his dad for the first time.

No...Naoki didn't want to lose Sono to that creep. Not again. He passed up the chance to be with him when he first met him. He loved this boy. And he wanted to prove it to him.

Suddenly Naoki's eyes gleamed and he reached into his jeans, pulling out a small box. It was a small black velvet box with a red ribbon on top. The sight of it made Naoki a little nervous. He had planned to give this to Ami, but his feelings for her had changed. Somehow, someway, this blond with him changed his heart around. He smiled and kissed the boys head, rubbing his stomach with his free hand. It made Sono giggle and lightly push the hand away. Naoki chuckled and tickled his belly. Laughing a little, Sono pushed the hand away and said,

"Naoki, stop it. That tickles..."

"Mmmm I know. I love hearing you laugh."

Sono smiled and relaxed, feeling Naoki's chest against his back. There was a soft shifting around and soon, he felt Naoki's lips against his ear, his hot breath breathing in. It made him shiver lightly and he moaned lightly when Naoki bit on his ear lobe.

"Naoki...not today. My parents are down stairs and you know how loud we can be."

"Shhh I know...open your eyes."

Sighing, Sono slowly opened his eyes and they caught a small box laying in front of his face. It caught him off guard at first. He took it in his hands and sat up, looking over the box. Naoki sat up with him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He kissed his temple and said,

"Open it."

The blond looked at Naoki for a moment, then removed the ribbon, opening the box. Once the box opened, his eyes widened to a max and a small gasp escaped his throat.

Inside the box lay a small white golden ring in a silk white pillow. It looked beautiful. It was beautiful. Sono couldn't believe his eyes were looking at such a piece of beautiful jewelry. The blond looked over at Naoki with a stunned stare.

"What is this?"

Naoki smiled and took the ring from the box, took Sono's hand and slowly slipped the ring on his ring finger, kissing it afterwards. He leaned over to kiss under the blonds ear, whispering,

"Rich boy, how long have we been at this affair?"

"One year, 5 months, 3 weeks and...I think 3 days?"

Naoki's eyes widened and he weakly chuckled.

"You actually kept track?"

"Duh...b-but that's not the point..."

Sono stared at the ring on his finger, memorizing the beauty of it and the feeling he felt for the man who gave it to him. Suddenly, he felt horrible. His face fell crestfallen and his hands plopped on his lap.

"I can't accept this, Naoki."

"What? Why not?"

"N-Naoki, this shouldn't go to me...this should go to Ami. I'd feel terrible if she found out you gave me a ring and not her..."

Naoki took Sono's face in his hands and quickly kissed him, rubbing his cheeks. When they broke apart, the man kissed his forehead, saying,

"Sono, didn't I tell you already? I love her, but I'm IN love with you. If anything, you deserve this ring. I love you so much and I want to be sure I don't lose you...unless...unless you don't want to be with me anymore."

"NO!"

The blond wrapped his arms around Naoki's shoulders, hiding his face in his lovers neck.

"Naoki, I love you. I don't want to be with anyone else. No one else could ever make me feel this loved. You're the only person outside my family whose ever been there for me when I truly needed someone...and I feel like I take you for granted...I'm sorry...please don't think I don't want to be with you..."

Naoki smiled and whispered,

"Then will you accept it?"

Sono took another look at the ring, twisting it around his finger a few times, not looking at the man next to him.

"That...all depends on what you're asking me..."

"I want us...to be together for as long as God intends for us to be together. When we graduate, we can go to school in America. You can go to an Art Institute and I can go to a Media College. If so, we can live in a small apartment together. We can get jobs, start a new life...leave Japan behind for a few years."

"...We can be happy..."

The two smiled and layed back in bed, linking hands and staring at the ceiling. It was comforting for a while, especially when Naoki kissed Sono's hand, making the boy blush. To him, this was similar to a marriage proposal. And the mere thought of it was enough to send his heart sky rocketing.

When Naoki left an hour later, Sono sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair with his pen in his mouth, staring at his ring. It looked pretty on him, according to a grinning Naoki. He smiled. Naoki was so sweet and scary all at once and it did frighten Sono a little bit, but not enough to reconsider their plans. Graduation was only a few months away.

He didn't feel like anything could soil this for him. And Takeo seemed to slip his mind, if only for a little while...

* * *

><p>Figured I needed at least one chapter with a softer ending. Freaking long after I checked it 6 times. lol. I know I promised an angsty chapter, but I was in too good a mood for an angsty chapter. :D<p>

Hope you liked this edition...cause I can promise ya'll...you know what? I'll keep it a surprise. *smiles and hides*


	10. Chapt 9: Poetic displays of depression

__Apologies that this is probably poorly written. But after a battle with getting over the damn flu...AGAIN...it was all I could do but I feel it gets the point across. Hope you enjoy...*tear*

Get ready for one of the angstiest *yeah I don't care if it's not a word* of Sono's life. Told you it wasn't all roses.

* * *

><p><em>The rumors, The lies.<em>

_The teasing, My cries._

_The pain of the knife,_

_The end of my life._

_The Hospital bed,_

_My throbbing head._

_People all around,_

_But I don't hear a sound._

_My family, Not one friend,_

_Taking the time, To mend._

_The tearful Hello's, The tearful Goodbye's,_

_And all this started, With rumors and lies._

_Rumors and Lies by Tamara Moir_

* * *

><p>Sono walked through the school halls, knowing people were staring at him weird. His hair was hanging over his eyes, hiding a black eye he sported from his dad...again.<p>

Not only that, he was limping. And everyone could see that he was in a lot of pain. But did they help? No...no they did the thing they had done for years.

They mocked him. Made fun of him. Teased him.

He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking further down the hall and up the stairs to the school roof. Why get upset over rumors he had heard, even as a child.

_'Faggot!'_

_'Freak!'_

_'Go fucking die!'_

Or the most recent one that he hadn't even considered to think about.

_'Whore! Slut!'_

How that got started was when Naoki accidentally left a mark on his neck that morning behind the gym and he forgot to hide it in his uniform blazer. Some girl saw him touching it in his first class and it spread like wild fire around the school, hence,

'WHORE!'

It wasn't as if he hadn't heard it before. It was just...well...he thought his senior year would be stress free. He thought it would be easy to just stay out of everyone's way and that he would be left alone. Oh no. Obviously not.

Sighing, he walked into his math class, sat in his chair and layed his head in his arms, waiting for the bell to ring. He had heard people walk in, talking about random things and plans going on. He had noticed that some of them stopped when when they saw him and the mumbling began.

"God he's such a freak."

"Did you hear? I heard he gave some guy a blow job in the guys bathroom."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"That's nothing. I heard he fucked some guy in the guys locker room."

"Jesus, what a man slut. And did you see the hickey on his neck? It's like...the size of a golf ball!"

The small anger fragments in Sono's brain were starting to build up in a large bomb like figure. But he kept them down. Last thing he needed was more fight records on his school record. If his father beat him now over little things. knowing that his son got into another fight at school would've nearly killed him. So all in all, the blond let those people ridiculous him. There was nothing he could do about it anyway...

* * *

><p><em>I'm so confused in a world of hate,<em>

_I just want everybody to wait_

_Let me grow up_

_Let the world roll along_

_Just stop all the insults_

_From my classmates_

_Is this my fate?_

_To forever await the end?_

_To scream in my head_

_The pain I feel so deep inside_

_The hurt, the names, and all the lies_

_I'm so confused in a world of hate,_

_The pain I have , so very great,_

_I long for the end_

_If only people knew_

_all I ever needed was just a friend_

_But now I see the end approaching_

_and now I can leave this world of insults and tormenting_

_and go home._

_-Feeling Alone by Emily *Unknown*_

It was around 2 in the morning. Snowy outside, but inside, it was colder than any kind of weather.

Sono sat near his bed, a knife sitting by his leg. Next to him lay a container of pills, his medication. His anti-depressants. Sitting on his lap was a large bottle of imported vodka he stole from his fathers liquor cabinet. It was really what he needed after a horrid month.

All the hate...all the rumors...all the teasing, it became too much. His brain could only take so much. He didn't need more shit then he was already given at home. He wanted it all to just end.

He slowly grabbed the knife and looked at it. It was his mothers butcher knife, the one used for cooking. He knew he would get in trouble for ruining his moms good cooking knife. Of course, that would be he only thing she cared about. Seemed as though his family cared about more than just their youngest sons depression.

He had the whole thing figured out. He would gulp down the rest of his pills, flush them with vodka. Then he would slash his wrists with the knife. The note he had written was laying on his pillow, just waiting for someone to read it after finding his body.

He gulped and took deep breaths. This was it. No one would miss him. Not his parents, not his brother. Especially not his so called friends. Sono looked at the ring on his finger, feeling his throat constrict in pain. Maybe Naoki wouldn't miss him either. When word got out that Sono would be dead, Naoki would give the ring to Ami like he had planned.

The blond felt tears coming to his eyes, but he pushed them away. He wouldn't cry. He swore no to cry. He yanked the ring off his finger and set it on the note. Now it was time.

He put the knife down and grabbed his pills, setting the last 4 in his palm. Reaching over he grabbed the vodka, popped the pills into his mouth and gulped down the vodka like it was water. The vodka burned his throat but that was irrelevant. He waited a few more moments, feeling the vodka and pills make his head suddenly tighten in agony.

He took deep breaths and took the knife, setting it on his left wrist, pressing down. He shut his eyes, waiting for sweet oblivion.

A sudden thud on the floor made him turn and his eyes widened. Naoki was standing by his bed, eyes wide themselves with horror.

A horrible silence filled the room and Naoki's brown eyes caught the note on the pillow, along with the ring. Just as the man grabbed the note and put the ring in his pocket, he heard a soft cry and turned to look at the blond. He couldn't help but gasp in fear.

Sono had fell to the floor, convulsing with blood dripping down his mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, one hand gripping his stomach, the other gripping his head.

Naoki fell to his knees and held onto his friend, cradling him with tears rolling down his face. He turned to the closed door and let out a scream.

"Hanasaki-san! Help!"

He attention was turned back to his friend, and clutched his hand. It felt cold. The blonds face was deathly pale, his eyes opening and closing rapidly. All you could really see were the whites of his eyes.

"Baby, stay with me. Stay with me! You can't die now!"

Sono's brain was shutting down. His eye sight was growing dim and he vaguely saw Naoki screaming at him. He also thought he heard the door slam open, along with his mothers scream and his fathers yelling. He wasn't sure. His hearing seemed to shut down ages ago...

* * *

><p>It was white. Really white. Like...like a bright white that filled the room. Was he dead? He didn't know.<p>

Sono groaned as he opened his eyes, rubbing them, trying to make his vision more clear. When his vision did become more stable, he saw something on his wrist. A closer look told him it was a hospital tag...he wasn't dead. He was in the hospital.

He sighed, resting his arm over his eyes. Fuck...he wasn't dead.

The door opened suddenly, making him jump and look. His mom walked in with an excited look on her face. She ran over and hugged him, kissing his cheek and kept going on and on about how he worried her and his father. He didn't say much...he didn't say anything, even when he heard her say something about Naoki finding him.

She left after she noticed he wouldn't talk. And he hated not talking with his mother, even after he had come out of a state of over dosed shock.

He sighed again, rubbing his neck...his brain still throbbed from all the pills and alcohol he had swallowed. His eyes ached and all he wanted to do was sleep all this hell off.

The door opened again and he groaned, ready to scream at whoever was ready to bug him again. But he couldn't. Because it happened to be Naoki who walked in. They locked eyes for a while, even while Naoki sat down next to him.

Sono gulped, not sure what to say. He opened his mouth...

"N-Naoki I-"

"Shut up...just don't...say...a word."

Sono cringed at the tone...Naoki was not happy and who could blame him. After walking in on his lovers suicide attempt, well, who wouldn't be a little steamed.

"Sono, how could you do something so fucking stupid? Do you know how worried we've all been?"

The blond said nothing. Naoki groaned.

"Answer me."

"I can't.."

"Why the hell not?"

"Naoki, what do you want me to say? That I'm sorry for attempting suicide? Well I'm not. I can't take it anymore. The rumors, the abuse, it was too much. I got tired of it. I wanted it to be over."

Naoki tilted his head, unsure of how to take this information. The blond lowered his head, his hair falling over his face. The man moved from the chair to the foot of the bed, rubbing the back of the blonds head. It was quiet between them, even when Naoki took a large intake of air. He took Sono's chin in his fingers, bringing his face to his eye level.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me you were so depressed? I could've helped you. And why didn't you tell your parents? You could've talked to them about this. You know what depression can lead to. Especially if you don't talk to anyone about this. Sono, talk to me. What's going through your head that's eating you alive? Is it school? Home? Or is it me?"

Sono shuddered, moving Naoki's hand away from his face.

"No, it's not you...it's just...it's everything. School, home, everything. My dads beating me still. People are school are calling me names, more hurtful names. They're calling me whore, faggot and slut. I was used to them calling me freak but now...now it's becoming too much. And you weren't anywhere to talk to! And why should I talk to my parents about this! They don't care! No one does!"

"Whoa whoa Sono, calm down. Relax. Look, I'm here now. And I do care. I've always cared. I love you, nothing's going to change that. You know that. And you know you can always talk to me about things you can't talk about with anyone else. I'm sorry I haven't been around these last few weeks...things have been, well, complicated."

"Complicated? How?"

Naoki blushed and looked away from him, his hands falling in his lap. Sono saw it in his eyes.

"Oh my god you told her...didn't you."

"I had to. It was eating me alive to keep this from her. Yes, I told her. I told her everything."

"...And?...H-how did she take it?"

"To be honest, better than I expected...yeah she was horribly upset at first."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I was sorry, but I couldn't lie to her anymore. That I was in love with someone else, but I would always love her as a dear friend. She wanted to know who took my heart...I'm sorry Sono, but I told her it was you..."

He noticed Sono's eyes widen with sudden horrific shock, but he stopped him from panicking.

"But don't worry! I made sure she understood. I told her that I had feelings for you for a long time. And that I also had feelings for her, but...but you had my heart for a long time. It was kinda hard to explain for a while, but she said she understood and supported me."

Deep down, Sono doubted it was that easy. He seriously doubted that Ami understood THAT easily about a break up like that. But if Naoki said it was alright, then everything was alright. He let out a loud exhale and he smiled. It took a load off his mind that Naoki told him this.

Naoki smiled and leaned over to kiss his lips, rubbing his cheek. Sono's eyes closed and he let out a soft moan when Naoki kissed him. He wrapped his arms around the mans neck, feeling Naoki rub his back. When they broke apart, Naoki whispered,

"Feeling better?"

"I guess...I feel really dizzy, but I'll be ok...Naoki, thank you. And I'm sorry..."

Naoki smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out the ring he found on his lovers note. He gently slipped it back onto Sono's finger, kissed his hand and said,

"I'll always be here for you. Always...I love you."

"I love you too, Naoki."

And it was the truth.

* * *

><p>...But it all lead up to this...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sitting sadly on my bed<em>

_Listening to the wild winds blow,_

_Crying bitterly behind my hair_

_Trying not to let it show._

_Knowing that you won't be back_

_You left without good-bye's,_

_Never to mend my broken heart_

_Letting loose my cries._

_Everyday I waited_

_And everyday I prayed,_

_Hoping God would leave you here_

_At least just one more day._

_-Just one more day by Tanya Heasman._

Fukushima was hit by a large rain storm over the last few months. Because of all the murders going around, it seemed God was crying tears over the city. Police were investigating everywhere and anywhere they felt they had a lead, but it got them no where. Most of the bodies were found in public locations, usually the main high school.

Classes seemed shorter now because of the murders. And now that it was the end of the school day, everyone was hustling to run through the rain.

By the lockers, Sono put on his shoes and grabbed his bag, not even bothering to run through the rain. Somehow, it made him feel better. Wash away the tension he felt since his suicide attempt. And besides, graduation was in 2 months. Why should he worry now?

He stood up and reached in to place his school shoes in the locker, he heard someone walk up behind him. He figured it was Naoki coming to drive him home, which seemed unlikely since he had basketball practice.

"Hanasaki-kun?"

Sono's ears perked up and he turned, seeing a girl standing behind him. It was Mirai, Ami's best friend. All the color in Sono's face dropped to a pale white. But he had to be nice. Mirai meant him no harm.

"Hi Mirai. What's up?"

"Well, um, I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"Oh? What about?"

Mirai sighed, rubbing her arm and said,

"Is it true...that...well, Ami's been telling me that you've been sleeping with her boyfriend...is that true?"

Mirai jumped when Sono dropped his books suddenly, his face more white than usual. Without looking at her, he said,

"Are they still together?"

"Oh no. He broke up with her a few weeks ago. She said it was because he was with you. And I was just curious. Is it-"

"She's telling everyone I stole him...isn't she?"

Mirai tilted her head, her black hair in her face. She knew that Ami was upset that they broke up. She knew she was angry when Naoki said he was in love with Sono. She knew that she was eager to get him back, but no. Ami wasn't like that.

"No. Ami only told me. Sono, she won't tell anyone. She's not like that."

The blond groaned and faced her, but slid to the floor with his face in his hands. Mirai went on.

"Ami may not like you at all, but she cares about Naoki. She knows he has a good reputation at the school. Star basketball player, good grades, a scholarship over his head. She wouldn't do anything to ruin it for him...also, she knows he cares about you a lot. She wants him to be happy. And if he's happy with you, she won't do anything to hurt that."

Sono looked up at her, then sighed, running his hand through his hair. He supposed Mirai was right. Ami did care for Naoki a lot. And she did want him to be happy, even if it was with someone else...again, very unlikely. Ami was madly in love with Naoki. And because Naoki dumped her for a guy, there's no way she could be this cool with it.

Sono got up and grabbed his bag, smiling at Mirai.

"Thank you, Mirai. I guess...that makes me feel better about things."

She smiled back.

"For what it's worth, I think you two make a very cute couple."

The blond blushed and rubbed his neck, thanking her again as she walked back into the school with a set of keys. Cracking his wrists, Sono grabbed his bag and walked outside in the rain, feeling it nearly drench his body. But he didn't care. He walked along the sidewalk, listening to the cars go by and the rain pouring down on the city. He looked forward to going home, eating a hot meal, taking a hot bath and spending the evening with Naoki, sleeping in the same bed until 4 in the morning when Naoki went home. Not that anyone would know. The thought always made Sono smile to himself.

Turning the corner, the blond looked both ways and crossed the street, seeing no cars. The street seemed a little quiet, too quiet for a usual Fukushima late afternoon. It made Sono a little uneasy to walk alone.

Suddenly, Sono's vision was blocked by a hand and his mouth was covered, covering his screams as he was dragged into an alley.

He was thrown to the pavement and when he looked up, he noticed two large men staring down at him with such...hungry approval. He looked to the one on the left, who said,

"Is this him?"

"Looks like it. He's more cute than his picture makes him out to be."

Sono's eyes widened. How the hell did these two know him?

The one the left, the one with black hair, advanced towards him and before the blond could react, he was yanked up by his hair and his uniform shirt was torn into shreds. The man attacked his neck and bit down hard on his vein, making Sono scream.

Fuck this again? No, not again. He wasn't going to let this happen again. Sono roughly pushed the man off and kicked him in the stomach, feeling slightly happy that he hurt the man. It made him smile a little. But it was short lived. The other man, with ninja like speed, pulled out a handgun...and shot him in the arm.

All the feeling in Sono's arm went blind in white hot pain. He screamed and clutched the bleeding wound, falling to his knees. This was unexpected.

The man walked up and shot him again in the same arm, near the same spot and Sono let out a wild shriek, falling on his back, arching in agony. The man chuckled and put the gun away, smirking.

"Our orders were not to hurt you, but you had to go and be difficult. Makes thing hard for us..."

He started to rub himself through his jeans, noting how hard he was. The other man was just the same. They both smirked and walked over to the boy, who was trying to back away, still clutching his bleeding arm. The rain pounding harder on their bodies and Sono felt his body getting cold and weak and shaking madly.

A sudden yell from the black haired man surprised the other two as he fell to the ground, out cold. The other turned and the sight made Sono's eyes widen again, this time in joy.

Naoki was there, holding a crowbar in his hands, a dark, angry look in his eyes. His once brown eyes looked black with fury.

The other man was awestruck as Naoki beat the other mans head with the crowbar, blood splattered on the ground. When it was done, Naoki looked at the other man, who still looked rather frightened. Then he looked at Sono. The blond was shirtless, clutching his pale arm that looked drenched in blood. Naoki felt his eye twitch as he slowly turned to the other man, crowbar tight in his hand.

"You...you touched him...you hurt him...I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Growling, the other man backed up. This wasn't part of the plan he was assigned to do. He and his friend were assigned to capture the Hanasaki boy, rape and torture him, leave him in the ally and expect him to-

His though was interrupted when Naoki threw the crowbar at him, sending him running just before it hit him in the head. Naoki sighed, letting the anger subside for a moment. He turned to the blond and ran over to him, hugging him tightly, kissing his head.

"Baby, you ok?"

Sono shook his head madly, his throat dry from screaming from the two bullet wounds in his arms. He tried to tell Naoki to help, but his throat felt like it was on fire.

Nodding, Naoki pulled out his cell phone and set his hand on Sono's shoulder.

"Calm down, I'm going to call an ambulance."

Sono nodded and tried to take deep breaths as Naoki flipped open his phone.

What happened next...made Sono's heart stop midbeat. Two shots were heard and Naoki suddenly froze in place, phone falling out of his hand. One bullet connected with Naoki's hip. The other shot right into his back, where his chest was from behind. The man with the gun smiled and finally ran away, leaving the two in the rain.

Naoki looked down at the hole in his hip, then felt the bullet in his chest, thumping in his loins. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and the moment he connected to the ground, Sono screamed.

"NAOKI!"

He panicked and grabbed Naoki's phone, with his bad arm, no longer caring about its pain. He dialed 110* and waited...he heard a click, along with,

'Fukushima police station, what is your emergency?'

"Please! You have to help us! My friend was shot in the chest and...and I don't know if he's alive or not. Please!"

'Alright calm down. We'll trace your cell phone and an ambulance is on the way. Remain clam.'

Sono shut the phone and waited, staring at his friend, who looked like he was sleeping. Holding back a sob, he took Naoki in his arms and held him to his chest, rubbing his head. The rain now coming down in a storm, but all Sono was concerned for was Naoki.

The blond looked down at his lover, feeling his throat constrict.

"Naoki...Naoki baby, please wake up...Please don't leave me...I'm begging you...don't leave me alone..."

Sono couldn't help the tears pouring from his eyes, falling on the mans face. Without realizing it, Naoki's eyes slowly opened and he looked up at the sobbing blond, reaching out to touch his face. The blonds eyes opened suddenly at the feel of Naoki's hand and he gasped.

"Naoki!"

"Shhh...are you ok?"

"No. Nothing about me. Naoki, don't leave me."

"I won't leave you...I'll be ok...relax."

They didn't say anything else. Sono cradled Naoki's head to his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Naoki weakly tried to reassure him, that everything was going to be ok. But Sono didn''t hear him. He could only hear his tears and his throbbing head and his thoughts running wild. His lover was just shot and was in pain. His heart was wrenched in pain.

A siren came into the distance, making Naoki weakly turn his head and see red and blue. He turned his head again and said,

"Rich Boy...the ambulance."

Sono looked up and saw the ambulance and the paramedics running towards them with a stretcher. Within seconds, they were all in the ambulance, speeding down the road to the E.R. All the way there, Sono held onto Naoki's cold hand, heartbroken at the sight of his lover and his best friend. Naoki had an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose, his eyes weakly opening and closing every few seconds. Sono kissed Naoki's hand, resting his lips on his fingers, small tears rolling down his cheeks.

Naoki's eyes weakly opened again and looked at the blond, moving his hand to rub his face, making Sono smile a little as they pulled up to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Over an hour had passed since they took Naoki in to remove the bullets. Now, he was resting in recovery, with Sono right by his side, clutching his hand. Naoki was already awake and the doctors said the bullet was lodged in too deep...well, they actually didn't tell Sono that...they told Naoki that. But the man loved Sono too much to tell him that.<p>

"Sono, come here."

The blond quickly got up and layed down next to Naoki, resting his head on his chest. Naoki rubbed Sono's back, whispering,

"...Sono..."

"...what?"

"Look at me."

Sono hovered over him and Naoki rubbed his cheek. He leaned up and kissed him, feeling Sono's lips open and drove his tongue deep inside. But Naoki felt his body weaken more and he broke apart quickly, saying,

"Go home."

"What? No! Naoki, I can't leave you. I won't leave you! Please don't make me leave!"

"Baby, relax. I'll be ok. I promise...I'll be ok."

Sono looked up and Naoki saw those tears.

"No baby no. No tears. It'll be ok. I promise. I love you. Do you trust me?"

Sono nodded, not bothering to look Naoki in the eyes. But nevertheless, he honored Naoki's wish. Before he left, he kissed Naoki's lips and felt relieved when Naoki kissed him back. Then, he left.

Naoki smiled when the lights went off. He layed back in his bed, staring at the ceiling and touched his locket, fondling it between his fingers. The man suddenly felt tears rolling down his cheeks, gripping the locket in his hand.

"Sono...I'm so sorry. I couldn't keep our promise...I won't be able to see you anymore..."

He layed his arm over his eyes, fist tightening and he said,

"Takeo...you touch him...I will come back...and kill you..."

His eyes shut and he let out a shaky breath...the last tears rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Sono sat in his English class, staring at Naoki's empty seat. He didn't sleep at all last night, worrying about Naoki and how he was. He was looking forward to seeing him after school and everyday after.<p>

He drew in his notebook, his eye catching the ring Naoki gave him. It seemed dimmer today. Lifeless...Sono suddenly had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like something was wrong...

A vibrating in his pocket awoke him from his thoughts. When the teacher wasn't looking, he quickly pulled it out and opened it, seeing it was a text from his brother. This stunned him for a moment, when did Oto ever text him during school? Shrugging, he opened the rext and it said,

_'Sono, I have some news...are you sitting down?'_

Sono chuckled. Duh, he was in class. He texted back.

_"No duh, George. I'm in English. What's the news?'_

He set his phone on silent and set it on his desk, listening to the teacher go on about a poem from Japans history. When Sono's phone lit up he opened it, read the message...and let out a scream, falling out of his chair. It quickly drew the attention of everyone in the classroom, including the teacher.

Sono's eyes locked with the message and the teacher said,

"Hanasaki-kun, what is it?"

The blond looked around and saw Ami, who was a little shocked to see him panic. He quickly stood and he couldn't take his eyes away from her. He seemed to forget others were in the room...he let out a small choked sob and said to everyone in the class, forgetting they were there,

"Naoki's dead."

* * *

><p>*insert tears* I actually started crying a little while writing this chapter. And what makes it more sad is, it's not the end. Oh no, Sono's life just got much more depressing. But we'll find out how in the next chapter.<p>

But due to family complications, the next chapter might not be up for another few weeks. I'll try to get it up ASAP. In the meantime, R&R and predictions are welcomed.


	11. Chapt 10: Serious thinking

I...feel accomplished. I hope you don't find this chapter very angsty. It isn't meant to be that angsty. If anything, it's kinda cheesy and I'm pretty sure some of you might catch the cheesy part. Also, there's some foreshadowing here...oops spoiler...you can tell I stage-wrote that. lol.

* * *

><p><em>Happiness comes<em>

_and happiness goes_

_We feel, we felt, we move on._

_Some feelings we hold onto_

_With hopes they are rekindled._

_But alas, you vanished._

_Not but a spirit of light_

_of what you once were._

_Bright as you once were_

_if not brighter than before_

_We honor your memory_

_We honor all you were._

_We say good bye and fair well_

_To a soul we all loved_

_To a soul we knew well_

* * *

><p>It was a seemingly beautiful afternoon. Slightly cloudy, but the sun shining made it much less depressing than it already was.<p>

The tombstone read

_Nazawa Naoki._

_A dear friend and a loved soul._

Though many people cried, some of them couldn't bring themselves to do it. For Sono, it felt that way. He cried the night he called the ambulance. And he cried the day he got the news that Naoki was gone. All day, he spent it up in his room, screaming and crying in his pillow with his brother outside the door, listening to his brothers hysterical sobs. He felt bad for telling his brother the news over texting, but he had to know sooner than later.

He even offered to go to the funeral with him, but Sono had said no.

_"I'm sorry, Oto...but I need to man up and face facts. He's gone. I need to face the funeral alone for right now...I'll call you when I want to go home."_

It was the right thing to do and the funeral was beautiful. Though not the best thing to compliment, it was beautiful. The eulogy was just as beautiful, being it was his father giving it. Sono had never seen Naoki's father cry. It was heart breaking to hear a man tell the story of Naoki's life at his funeral. No parent...should ever have to go through that pain.

After the funeral, friends and family conversed and embraced, giving comfort and sympathy to those who needed it. Sono however avoided people and sat on an empty bench, sighing and stared at the ground. It was hard to believe his best friend and his first lover was gone forever. When reality hits, it hits hard. Sono realized it now. Naoki always had an odd philosophy about life anyway.

_'Life always has a funny way of fucking you up the ass. That's why no one dies a virgin. Life fucks us all, but it's however you make it feel. It can feel good, it can be bad or it can be rape.'_

Sono chuckled at the memory as he pulled out a small box. Naoki was always an oddball, that's for sure. Sighing, the blond took out a cigarette, lit it with his new lighter and inhaled, blowing out some smoke. If there was one thing Naoki rubbed off on the blond, it was stress free smoking. Sono had developed the habit of smoking when he was horribly stressed. Groaning, he ran his hand through his hair and stared at the ground, hearing the birds chirping in the distance. Inside his mind, he was in tears again but on the outside, he just looked tired. Tired and more so exhausted.

"Hanasaki-kun?"

Sono heard a girls voice and looked up, flicking some of the cigarette off on the dirt, a confused look on his face.

"Ami."

She smiled.

"May I sit?"

"...Oh uh sure..."

Ami sat down next to him and sighed, looking at the stick in his hand

"Can I bum one off you?"

Sono nodded and handed her his box, watching her take one. Once she stuck it in her mouth, Sono reached over with his lighter and flicked it, then retracted it so she could inhaled, then exhale.

"Such a beautiful day, isn't it? Cloudy, yes, but it still seems nice."

"Yeah, it does..."

She smiled at him and took a drag from her smoke, watching Sono do the same. It was silent between the two of them for a moment, long enough for Sono to finish off his cigarette and toss it on the rocks, crushing it with his shoe. He sighed and sat back, staring at the sky, hearing Ami take another drag of her own smoke.

"I don't blame you, you know."

Sono jumped when she spoke. He was also put off.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't blame you for Naoki's death."

"Oh...can I ask why?"

"What right do I have to blame you for something you had no power to prevent?"

Sono nodded and rubbed his neck, shivering. It was rare for Minora Ami to be talking with him like a normal person. Last he checked, this girl hated his living core.

"Ami, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What?"

"We've been in school together since the second grade. We've gone to the same grade school, same junior high and now the same high school. And all through those years, you've never once said anything to me and when you did, it was always an insult. Why all of a sudden are you acting like my friend?"

Ami's smile softened and she finished off her smoke, flicking it and crushing it with her heel. She itched her arm and said,

"I guess the death of a loved one brings out feelings you weren't aware existed."

"Expand?"

Ami looked at him and chuckled.

"Sono, I hated you all those years because I figured you were one of those stereotypical rich kids...oh don't look at me like that, look who your dad is. Everyone knows who he is and I thought you were a typical rich kid. Snotty and rude...but I was wrong. You were so quiet and so alone. Always sitting under that same cherry blossom tree, drawing anything you saw. I was wrong about you. You were alone, and I hated you for all the wrong reasons...I'm sorry."

Sono couldn't believe what he had heard. Ami hated him because of a stereotype...and she realized her mistake at a funeral. It was the closest thing to an apology he was probably going to get. So he smiled and said,

"Ami...it's ok. I understand. Most people have the wrong idea about me because of my dads wealth."

"Still, I had no right to think those thoughts about you."

Sono smiled and rubbed her shoulder, making her jump. But she smiled and said,

"So...for Naoki's sake...no hard feelings?"

"Naoki's sake?"

"Don't deny it. We may have not liked each other for a long time but we do have one thing in common. We both loved Naoki with everything we had. He may have loved one of us more than the other, but we still loved him. And I'm happy that you made him happy, if only for a little while. Just knowing he was happy is enough for me."

She stood and stretched, walking in front of him and he stood too. They locked eyes and Ami said,

"Again, no hard feelings? I'd like us to be friends...if you want."

Sono smiled and shook her hand, nodding. After a while, they stepped forward and hugged. Ami wrapped her arms around Sono's neck, running her fingers through his hair. He rubbed her back and layed his head on her neck. She whispered in his ear,

"We'll miss him, but we have to move on...it hurts...but we do."

Sono nodded again and let her go, rubbing her smiled and touched his hand before walking away. Just before she did, Sono called out.

"Ami."

She stopped and turned to him. Sono gulped and said,

"Thank you..."

She smiled and nodded, walking away. And Sono sighed. That was comforting. Very comforting...it was what he needed after a long day.

He sat down on the bench again, leaning back and rubbed his locket, staring at the sky.

_'Naoki...it's only been a week...and I still miss you. My tears have stopped...but I love you. I always will...did you see that though? Ami and I are friends...after years of hate from her...god things change...but how am I going to find someone who loved me like you did...'_

Sono didn't hear another person step up in front of him. He was too drowned in his thoughts to pay attention. But something caught his sense of smell. That cologne...he knew that brand anywhere. He sat up quickly and he thought his eyes were to pop out of their sockets. In front of him stood a man in a black and blue suit, pale skin, black hair and striking blue eyes. Those eyes locked with blue and Sono felt his heart twist.

"Takeo..."

"Hey...been a while..."

Sono couldn't help himself. He jumped from the bench and into Takeo's arms, wrapping his arms around the mans neck, feeling his arms around his waist. He buried his head in Takeo's chest, inhaling his scent.

"God...Takeo I missed you."

"Mmmm I missed you too."

Takeo kissed the top of Sono's head, rubbing his back. Somehow, Sono felt relaxed back in Takeo's arms. He gently pulled away and said,

"Takeo, where have you been? We haven't heard from you in a year! No one's seen you at school or around town. Where'd you go...where?"

Takeo smiled and rubbed Sono's face gently, whispering,

"I'm sorry. But I went on a journey of self discovery."

"Self discovery? What for? It took you a year?"

"Look I don't want to talk about it right now...I came back to the news of Naoki's death...I was stunned...I heard you were involved. What happened?"

Sono's face dropped and he layed his head on his chest again...

"I was ambushed in an ally. These guys were going to rape me, but Naoki beat one of their heads in with a crowbar. The other ran away, but shot me in the arm twice and then shot him in the chest from the back...I had to call an ambulance...and Oto texted me at school telling me he died in the hospital. His wounds were too much for him to handle..."

"I see..."

Takeo seemed off in space...and Sono looked at him, saying,

"Takeo? What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh nothing...just thinking...you've changed babe."

Sono blushed and looked away. When Takeo called him babe, it made him slightly uncomfortable. But he ignored it, wanting to be held. They embraced for a while, enjoying the comfort. After a while, Takeo offered him a ride home, to which Sono agreed to.

As they left, Ami caught sight of them leaving and her eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

Mirai looked at Ami, then said,

"Whose here?"

Ami pointed to where Takeo was and Mirai cringed.

"Oh...him...I guess he came back. But what's Hanasaki doing with him?"

"I don't know...but I'll tell you this. I hope to god Sono doesn't make the mistake of going back to him. Takeo's...a little different, it seems."

"Different? How?"

"You don't find it odd that he just up and left without telling anyone? Not even his friends? Then just suddenly returns for his best friends funeral...no. I don't buy it..."

Mirai continued to stare at Ami for a moment, then look to where the two boys were getting into Takeo's car. Her eyes gleamed and she knew Ami was right. Takeo was weird. He always had been. And now that he was back...would anything change?

* * *

><p>That night, Sono layed on his bed, staring at his ring while music filled the room. It was a warm night, warmer than usual, but it was the last thing on his mind. He sighed, his eyes locked on one of the only things he had left to remember Naoki as he really was: his first lover.<p>

A knock at the door was heard and without moving, Sono mentioned for the person to come in. The door opened and Oto walked in, wearing a t-shirt and tight black jeans. Sono smiled and told Oto to come in and shut the door. When he did, Oto took a c.d case off the desk and looked it over. He chuckled.

"Never imagined you to like American music."

"Ahhh Naoki always did have that effect on me. But I like it. It's loud and it's rock music, but it soothes me I guess. And technically, HIM is not American music..."

"Don't patronize me. Haha...how you holding up?"

Sono sighed again, resting his hand on his chest. He felt the bed dip when Oto sat down and he rubbed his brothers leg. Sono smiled and said,

"I'm doing ok. Better than I have been in the week...I'm hanging in there."

Oto smiled and leaned over to kiss his brothers head, laying next to him, rubbing his stomach.

"So, you looking forward to graduating?"

"God...you have no idea."

"Well, you turn 18 a month after you graduate. You gonna leave right after or wait till after your birthday?"

"I might wait...I wanna see if dad's gonna apologize to me or not."

"Ha. Hang on to that thought, little boy. You'd better have some damn good faith if you think that's gonna happen."

"Mmmm I know...I can dream, can't I?"

Oto chuckled and sat up, rubbing his neck. He looked around his brothers room, noting how much brighter it seemed in here. It made him smile. His brother was opening up again, this was good. The man stood and listened to the music.

"So, what song is this?"

Sono rest his hands behind him head and said,

"I think it's track 6...I don't know song names yet."

Oto walked over to the desk and picked up the case again, looking over the back where the songs where. In his best English, he said,

"So...Close...to the flame?...sounds like a really depressing love song."

"Haha, can you blame me? I'm a sucker for anything lovingly depressing."

Oto smiled, set the case down and sat at the desk, turning up the volume, hearing the lyrics fill the room.

_The kiss sweetest_

_And touch so warm_

_The smile kindest_

_In this world so cold and strong_

_So close to the flame_

_Burning brightly_

_It won't fade away_

_And leave us lonely_

_The arms safest_

_And words all good_

_The faith deepest_

_In this world so cold and cruel_

_So close to the flame_

_Burning brightly_

_It won't fade away_

_And leave us lonely_

Oto closed his eyes and hummed with the music, as he heard Sono do the same. The older laughed and said,

"God, you really are a sucker for depressing shit."

"Hey! This is a good band...Naoki introduced them to me..."

The man was about to speak, but was interrupted by Sono's cell phone ringing over the music. Sighing, he reached over and grabbed it, flipped it open and hit the send key.

"Hello?...yes this is he..."

Suddenly, the blond jolted up and his eyes grew wide and smile grew on his features.

"Are you serious?...Oh my god yes! Of course...but I thought you sent letters out...what?...of course...Alright I'll see you then. Thank you so much!"

He hung up the phone, jumped off his bed and jumped on his brothers lap, smiling.

"Oto, I got in!"

Oto's eyes were wide behind his glasses and he wrapped his arms around his brothers waist, asking

"What?"

"I got in! I got into that Art school in Tokyo!"

"No way...Sono, that's great!"

Both hugged tightly and soon, Oto plopped the boy onto his bed, saying he was going to go tell their parents and bolted out of his room, leaving the boy to smile and lay on his bed, suddenly excited. His future was set and in motion. He was accepted into one of the biggest art schools in all of Japan. Only a handful of people got accepted if their art was more than spectacular. It gave the blond a small feel of accomplishment.

Setting his phone on his nightstand, he layed back on his bed, giggling to himself. Though one of the most depressing things had had him brainwashed all week, things were starting to look up. Turning his head, he looked at the picture of him, Naoki and Takeo, laughing at the park. Sono's smile suddenly faded; He sat up and took the picture in his hands, rubbing Naoki's face with his thumb.

Sono's brown eyes wavered and he sighed, still rubbing Naoki's face.

"Naoki...why did you have to come and save me...why did you put yourself in danger like that..."

Droplets of water fell onto the picture, covering Naoki's arms and Sono couldn't help it. Tears rolled down his cheeks like waterfalls, his gasping choked by his constricting throat. He held the picture to his chest, rocking back and forth in his bed, HIM still playing in the background.

"Why...why'd you have to leave me...why'd you leave me alone..."

He thought he felt a hand pressed on his shoulder, a comforting hand and he opened his eyes, unaware he had closed them. The hand gently massaged his shoulder and he felt cold breath against his ear...

_'You're not alone...I'm always here with you.'_

Sono gasped and turned around, but no one was there. His watery eyes stung as they widened, then softened. Was that...he wasn't sure...

Sighing, he wiped his eyes and set the picture back on his nightstand, rubbing the frame. He knew it was going to be a while for him to fully get over Naoki's death. Naoki seemed as though he was his everything. Now he was gone.

Sono looked at the ring on his finger, holding it closely to his heart...he didn't know what to do with it..keep it or give it to Ami as her own memento.

The blond did nothing with it. Instead, he turned off his stereo and curdled up in bed, holding the covers to his chin. Though it was only 6 at night, Sono shut his eyes, feeling his brain slowly shut down. He wanted to go to sleep and put the day behind him. But he was interrupted by his cell phone making a 'ding' noise. Groaning, he grabbed it, flipped it open, and was stunned to see a text from Takeo.

_'Hey. You ok?'_

Sono debated if he wanted to respond to this message or not. It had been a year since he had even heard from Takeo and now that he was suddenly back in town, it seemed like Takeo wanted to be back in the blonds life.

Sono decided, 'where's the harm?'

_'Yeah I'm fine...still trying to get over this week. It's been a hard one.'_

_'Yeah I can imagine...I'm sorry it happened.'_

_'It's not your fault...it's ok...so what did you want to talk about?'_

_'Oh well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime, you know, catch up.'_

_"Oh...Takeo, I don't know. I mean, Naoki just passed away...I kinda want to be alone for a while, collect my thoughts.'_

Takeo didn't respond after a while. And Sono gradually wondered if he was away from his phone or thinking of a response. Either way, it was taking longer than Sono had wanted to wait up for. He set his phone down on his nightstand and went to go take a shower. Perhaps the hot water would relax him, coax him into some kind of zen.

He took off his shirt and pants, throwing them in his room, not caring where they landed. The water looked inviting as he turned on the shower head and he let out a smile. Slowly, he stepped in and let out a soft gasp as the hot water pounded on his skin. Taking the soap, he lathered up his loofah and ran it up and down his chest, the smell of vanilla invading his senses. He vaguely had small flashbacks of what occurred in this shower months ago.

In a shorter note, Sono had never once considered shower sex before. Naoki bringing it up was all the more...intense.

The hot water seeming hotter than usual, pounding on their bodies, regardless of if they felt it or not.

_"Naoki...I'm not so sure we should do this."_

_The man turned to stare at the blond, who was shaking in his bathrobe. Naoki smiled, walked over to the blond and kissed him, running his hands through his hair._

_"Why are you so nervous? We've had sex plenty of times. I've seen you naked more times than I want to remember."_

_Sono's face turned all kinds of red and he punched Naoki in the arm._

_"I know that! I just...I don't know if we should do this...in my shower. I mean, what if someone hears-"_

_"Baby, the only thing they're going to hear is the hot water. Your room is in the very back of the house, your bathroom even farther. I doubt anyone's going to hear us."_

_"Even still...does...does it feel good? Sex in the shower I mean."_

_"Well, I've masturbated in the shower and I thought it felt pretty damn good. Haha."_

_Again, Sono's face went beet read and he punched Naoki's arm again._

_"You're missing the point!"_

_Naoki's laughing died down and he took the blond in his arms, rubbing his back. Sono instantly melted in the embrace, rubbing his head on Naoki's bare chest. The man kissed his head, saying,_

_"Sono, you said you wanted to try new things with me. I figured shower sex would be one of them. I mean, it's really no different then sex on the bed, floor, etc. The only 2 being you're standing...and it's easy to clean up afterward...but I won't force you until you know you're ready. I want you to be comfortable with me."_

_"I am comfortable with you, Naoki. I guess the idea of sex in the shower's gotten me kinda...hesitant."_

_Naoki smiled and leaned down, taking Sono's lips onto his, kissing him with such lustful passion. The blond moaned and wrapped his arms around Naoki's neck, having to stand on his toes for a moment. He felt the mans hand rub his skin from under his robe, tracing his nipple with his finger. His other hand moved the robe to the side and took a soft hold on the blonds manhood, making Sono let out a sharp gasp and dig his nails into Naoki's tan flesh._

_When they broke apart, Naoki slowly removed the robe and revealed the blonds pale body. Sono blushed and rubbed his arm, feeling a little exposed in his own bathroom. Naoki only smiled, taking the blonds chin in his fingers and whispered,_

_"Call yourself what you want. To me, you're beautiful."_

_Sono smiled, letting his eyes roam Naoki's shirtless form. Tan skin that seemed absolutely flawless, 6 pack abs, begging to be touched. Such hard muscles...Sono felt his mouth watering a little. He heard Naoki chuckle and say,_

_"Eyes front, Rich Boy."_

_The blond gulped and ran his hands through Naoki's ruffled brown hair. Naoki called Sono a vision of virginal extacy when they first made love. If that was the case, then Naoki was a vision of maddening desire in Sono's eyes. He loved this man and everything about him._

_They kissed again as they slowly walked towards the shower; Naoki reached over and turned it on, hearing the water cascading down on the white tiles._

The soap fell to the ground as the blonds hands drifted all over his body, thinking back to that time Naoki left him screaming in his own shower, begging for more.

Trying not to slip, Sono rubbed his soapy neck, trailing down his chest and to his now throbbing need, groaning when his hand came in contact. He slowly moved his hand up and down...sadly though, it was shortlived.

"You never even let me touch you once and you're touching yourself in the shower? Interesting."

The shock made Sono loose all interest in what he was doing. He gasped and slipped, falling on the tiles and stared at the man who stood in his bathroom, those piercing blue eyes baring into this soul.

Sono angrily stood up, snapping,

"Takeo, what the hell are you doing here? I said I wanted to be alone for a while."

"Obviously."

Takeo walked inside the bathroom, over to the shower head and was soon kneeling down in front of Sono, whose angry glare broadened.

"Get out. I don't want to see you right now."

"Do I look like someone who cares want you want right now? No, I'm not."

Sono's eyes widened. Takeo never snapped off at him before, even when they were together. Takeo tilted his head, his black bangs covering his eye. Sono gulped. Something was about to happen.

And just like that, Takeo pressed his lips against Sono's, much to his dismay. But no matter how much he tried to fight it, he found he couldn't. Something about Takeo's kisses made him weak, submissive. He felt Takeo's tongue plunge into his mouth, nearly making him sick. He fought back the urge to puke, especially in the mans mouth. He didn't know how much Takeo had changed but if anything, he was much more scary.

Suddenly, Sono gasped when he felt Takeo's wet hand grip his cock tightly, to a point where it was painful. But it didn't stop there. The hand started to pump madly, making the blond's legs shake horribly.

Finally, the lung burning kiss broke and Sono managed to whimper...

"T-Takeo stop...please..."

"Why? You gonna cum?"

"STOP!"

Sono kicked Takeo in the stomach, causing the man to cough and fall to the ground. The blond took deep breaths, curdling into a ball as Takeo lifted himself on his knees, coughing and glaring daggers at him.

"What the hell was that?"

"I said to stop."

"I touch you...and you kick me in the goddamn stomach?"

"Well I told you to stop..."

Takeo groaned and stood, regaining his composure.

"Fine...you got me. But it's whatever. I'll see you at school...and don't think I'll forget this, babe. I know you want me back as much as I do you. You can't hide from me forever."

Sono said nothing as Takeo walked out his bathroom, slamming the door. Groaning, Sono ran his fingers through his wet hair and plopped it on the wet tiles. Somehow, he wasn't surprised by Takeo's odd aggressive behavior. If anything, he was more surprised by the fact that Takeo had actually just...grabbed him so suddenly...and that kiss. Where did that come from?

Sighing, the blond got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, walking into his bedroom and layed out his clothes for tomorrow. First official week of school without Naoki...god...this was going to be tough.

But Sono spent the rest of the night not worrying about school and not worrying about Takeo. He sent en email to the school he was accepted in, stating he'd be there in the fall as planned. Then, now dressed in his night clothes, he went down to eat dinner quickly, soon coming back upstairs and crawled into bed. After shutting off his light, he curdled into the covers, smiling as he rubbed his hand, rubbing his ring finger. Only, he noticed something was odd about his finger. Like...it was flatter than usual.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, his hand shooting forward to turn on his light. He looked at his hands, shaking madly. He then jolted out of bed and into his bathroom, staying in there for no more than 10 minutes. Afterwards, he nearly tore his room apart, panicking.

Finally, he sat against his bed, running both hands through his hair, shaking again and his brain was riddled with questions.

The problem?

His ring was gone...

* * *

><p>YESH! I got a chapter up just before the major holidays. Hope I made ya'll proud for now. Now I'll try to update as soon as I can whenever I get the chance to.<p>

R&R is loved.


	12. Chapter 11: Honest Friendship

__Waiting is a hassle, I know. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a little more mellow than usual, but it's a build up-did it again. Oh well.

* * *

><p><em>Unlikely as it sounds,<em>

_you're all I have now._

_Never thought I'd say it_

_How I ask you, How_

_We're closer now than we ever were_

_Through the death of one so dear_

_He left a memory of the two of us_

_Hoping we'd be near._

_Near to know that all we have left_

_Is a friendship we'd never though possible_

_To this I ask of you, advice_

_For times I need an ear._

_True friendship means honesty_

_No matter how brutal it will seem._

_Which is why I ask again,_

_advice to make me see._

_See why I need you_

_A friend, my only friend_

_Nothing can remove what we have now_

_Not even he who wants my end._

* * *

><p>The Hanasaki household was buzzing with excitement. And there's only one reason now as to why it should.<p>

Sono Hanasaki was graduating at the end of the week.

The whole class was buzzing with anticipation. 4 years of busting ass to get to where they needed to be.

And right now, it seemed like everything was in preparation.

Naomi was setting up her sons suit, dusting off any hair she found. Sono was sitting on his bed, in nothing but a black tank top and blue shorts. To sum it up, he was trying it on...for at least the third time.

"Mom, it's fine. The last size fit me fine. It doesn't have to be totally snug."

Naomi turned her head and gave him a smile.

"I know, sweetie. But you have my hips, which makes it difficult to find boy clothes that fit you. I figured making your suit like we did Oto's would work just as well. "

Sono blushed and ran his hand across his neck, feeling chills. Friday. Friday and then High School was over forever. He could finally leave and move on from all the horrid memories of Fukushima. He could go to Tokyo and start a whole new life, make a name for himself. He had his future all layed out in his head.

First he would move to Tokyo and get started in school. He would stay for 2 years, then go where ever they sent him. Afterwards, he would work his hardest until he became a famous manga artist, just like his idol, Mr. Yoshio. Then maybe...just maybe...he'd find love again. Maybe he'd find love in someone as Naoki loved him. But it was a hope he'd stick to.

Speaking of Naoki...Sono never did find his ring...

"Finished!"

Sono jumped and looked up; His mother looked ecstatic. He kept handing him parts of the suit, telling him to try it on. Sighing, he got off his bed, yanked off his tank top and shut his bathroom door. For a while, Naomi stood there with her hands clamped together, as if praying this would be the perfect fit. Then, the door opened and she gasped.

Sono came out in his black suit with a dark purple blazer. The black slacks just touched the tops of his bare feet. He was trying to adjust his black tie when he locked eyes with his mother. He extended his arms and asked,

"Does it look ok?"

"Does it look ok? Baby, you look so handsome. It looks perfect..."

Sono's brown eyes widened when he saw tears perking against his mothers eyes. He reached out and wiped them away, avoiding the smear of her makeup.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Naomi smiled and set her hand on her sons, shaking her head.

"Both my boys are grown up...no, you're not boys anymore. You both are men. Such strong willed men. Makes me happy to see this."

She patted her hands on Sono's shoulders, giggling when she saw his trademark blush. She patted his face and turned to clean up her sewing material. She heard the boy go back into the bathroom to remove the suit and she sighed. It was hard to believe it had been so long since both her boys...were boys. When did they grow up so fast?

She shut her case and looked over at the time. Then she looked at the bathroom.

"Sono. Your dads gonna be home soon...do you think it's time yet?"

The blond stepped out of his bathroom, back in his shorts and tank top, shaking his head.

"No mom. Not yet. I'm waiting a little longer before I talk to him again."

Naomi sighed again, this time with sorrow. She felt her sons hands rest on her shoulder and she looked up to see his smile.

"Relax. I promise you...I'll talk to him before I leave for Tokyo. Maybe seeing his last child graduate will melt his cold heart."

They both chuckled and Naomi nodded, hugging her son and walked out of the room, telling him to get some sleep. When she left, Sono plopped on his bed, hands behind his back and he stared at the ceiling. Only a few more days and he'd be free. The thought made him smile to himself and turn over on his side, curling himself into a ball.

Then his eyes caught sight of that picture. Each and every time he looked at that picture, he felt a sense of pain and sadness. Groaning, he did what he should've done before: he set the picture face down and turned away from it. He curdled the blankets up to his chin and looked out his large window. He saw the large cherry blossom tree outside lightly flailing in the soft summer breeze. The petals looked beautiful and Sono let out a shudder. Turning off the light, he stared at the tree in the dark, watching the petals move.

* * *

><p>"So, do you think they'll play some dorky song for us like they did last year for the seniors? Because if they do, they better not play some stupid ass pop song and-hey, Sono! You listening to me?"<p>

Sono stared off into space, eyes tired. It was already Thursday...tomorrow was the big day. He was nervous...twitchy...

He gasped when he saw a pair of fingers snap in front of his face. He looked over to see Ami snapping at him.

"Don't be tweaking on me, boy. We need to look over some uber last minute details before tomorrow...you ok?"

The blond male rubbed his eyes and coughed.

"Yeah...sorry Ami. I didn't get much sleep last night. I guess it's pre-graduation jitters. I'll be fine..."

Ami tilted her head, her blond bangs covering her left eye. Something was amiss. She could see it in Sono's eyes. She gently layed down the stack of papers and she stood, rubbing Sono's face with the back of her hand gently. She felt the boy jump a little, then relax. Finally, she said,

"You sure you're ok? You seem jumpy...oh god. Is Takeo harassing you again?"

"No. It's nothing like that. I just didn't sleep very well last night. Had a lot of packing to do and...it was...kinda hard."

Ami nodded. She understood that much. She even had a hard time packing a lot of her stuff for the last few nights. She had Mirai come over to help her pack her clothes and her art boards. She knew Sono was going to an Art school for manga artistry while she was going to a school in Paris for fashion design.

"Look, I understand it's hard to pack up the past. But we have to if we want to start new lives."

"Ami, it's not that easy for me. My past isn't all that easy to just pack up in boxes. There's things I can't just...leave behind..."

"Like what?"

Sono's eyes widened when he realized what he just said. Fuck...he set himself up. Ami wanted to know and he knew she wouldn't stop asking until she knew. He let out a choked gasp and said,

"If I tell you...you have to swear you won't tell anyone else..."

Ami gave him a questioning look and sat next to him, rubbing his back.

"I promise I won't tell...you have my word. Now what happened?"

Sono looked at her and told her...EVERYTHING. He told her about what happened with him and his 'uncle', Chino. And as he told her, he noticed her facial expressions get to a point where he knew he should stop talking. When he did, he looked at her and saw her place her hand against her mouth. She was speechless as she stood up and walked around the park fountain a few times before asking,

"Who else knows? I mean, aside from your family."

"No one...I've never told anyone until today. I never even told Naoki and Takeo that...I was always afraid to."

"Oh my god...Sono, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that-"

"It's alright. It's nothing I have to hold over anymore. He's still in jail and I don't have to worry about anymore."

Ami sighed and sat back down, laying her head on his shoulder. They linked hands and she said,

"Sono, in a matter of hours, all our troubles will fade into the distance as long as we let them. In your case, you'll find a guy who will treat you as sweet...and as loving...and as perfect as Naoki did. One who will help you with your issues lest they ever come back. Simple as that."

Sono chuckled and looked down at her.

"Do you always have to sound all poetic when you talk to me?"

"It's habit. Get used to it."

They both laughed and stared off into the park. They watched children play around with their parents, running around the jungle gyms. Ami sighed to herself. Sono picked up on what she was thinking.

Was it really that long ago when we were that young and small? When all we had to worry about was '_would mom get mad if she finds out I stole a cookie from the jar?_' or _'Daddy's going to be happy about this art work I made today.'_

Now, as their last 18 hours of senior hood were ticking away, it seemed like they were in their own little memories of what life was like when they were in grade school.

Ami broke their silence after a while by saying,

"You know, if Takeo didn't come to our grade school, I think you'd have been a much more happier person."

"I doubt that. Takeo's the one who broke me out of my shell. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to talk to anyone else. He's the reason I met Naoki."

"Even still...nevermind. I see where you're coming from...where's your ring?"

Sono looked down at her, eyes glazed over.

"What?"

"The ring Naoki gave you. Where is it? You told me you never took that thing off. Well, it's off."

Sono looked at his right ring finger and sighed. Of course she would notice it. After they became friends, she became sort of a guardian angel...well more of a bodyguard like figure to him. No one gave him that much crap anymore since Ami was now his only friend. But because of that, she was very intuitive when it came to his things he had regarding Naoki. The ring was the most important.

The blond male sighed again and said,

"Believe me if I knew, I'd be wearing it. But it somehow disappeared from me."

"You lost it?"

"No I didn't lose it. I'm not that stupid. That thing fits me so snug, I feel it on my finger everyday. One day I wore it...the next it was gone. I don't know where it went off to."

"Do you think someone stole it?"

Sono tilted his head and looked at her. He hadn't exactly thought of that. He figured it slipped off when he was taking a shower...touching himself..when-

Takeo. It seemed to make sense. Takeo had changed over the course of the year. But did he notice Sono wearing a ring the day he walked in and...well...molested him, pretty much? If anything, he would've asked were the ring came from. He doubted Takeo was a thief. But if he did see the ring and somehow knew instantly where it came from...would Takeo steal it?

Groaning, Sono ran his hands through his hair, saying,

"I don't know. I doubt it. But I'm not in the mood to think about it...what time is it?"

Ami looked at her watch and said,

"About 1:40. Why?"

"I'm starving, that's why. You wanna get something to eat? I'll buy."

She smiled and nodded, picking up her stuff and setting it in her bag. She watched as the blond male stood up and leaned back to pop his back. A very small glimpse of his flat stomach came into view and Ami found herself blushing. She had to admit. He was attractive, regardless of whether or not he thought so. His black t-shirt and those dark blue jeans that just clung to his body, complimenting his pale skin...his long blond hair, bangs hanging in front of his eyes...Ami's face felt more red than it had in ages.

Sono looked over and saw her red face, bag scrunched up to her chest.

"You ok there, Ami?"

She jumped as her blush faded fast.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine...just fine. Um...where'd you want to go eat?"

"Hmmmmm I don't know about you, but I could really go for some dango right now."

"Oh god, that does sound sooooo good."

Sono set his bag around his shoulders and they walked out of the park and into the city, walking past the people, busy with their own lives. They walked past a coffee shop, where Ami inhaled the scent and smiled.

"God that smells good."

"It does..."

Ami noticed the odd tone in Sono's voice and she turned around to look at him. She saw him staring at his phone, a sorrowful look in his eyes. She suddenly took his phone and read the text he was reading, her eyes flaring.

"Seriously? He's seriously sending you this shit?"

"Ami...it's not a big deal...it's-"

"Like hell it isn't! He has no right sending you this dirty shit! I thought you told him off!"

Ami's ranting was causing a lot of people to stop and stare at her. Even Sono seemed a little put off by her yelling. His eyes were wide, but emotionless as she went on.

"Fucking Takeo. I can't believe he's this stupid. He knows you won't take him back so why is he bothering you? I mean, can't he take a hint?"

"Ami?"

"Is this guy that much of a prick to think you'd even consider this?"

"Ami."

"God, the next time I see him, I'll rip him a new asshole. I can't believe that-"

"AMI!"

"What?"

She jumped when Sono suddenly snapped at her, but it did shut her up for a moment. The blond male rubbed his neck, slightly embarrassed that everyone around them was now staring in their direction, but he could care less at the moment. Slowly, he set his hands on her shoulders, saying,

"Relax. I won't take him back. He's just trying to psych me out with these texts. And I promise, tomorrow, after the graduation ceremony, I will talk to him. I'll tell him that he can't scare me anymore, not that he already did, you know what I mean. And that I won't take him back and that I'll be starting my own life, with or without him as my friend. Simple as that."

Ami let out a sigh of relief. Somehow, that made her feel a little more at ease. She'd do anything to keep Sono away from Takeo again. She figured Naoki would have wanted that.

Then, something struck her mind.

"And? What if he doesn't take it well?"

Sono sighed and removed his hands from her shoulders, shrugging.

"I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow and see what happens. But I think I know Takeo well enough to know he won't hurt me."

"You think? Sono, thinking and knowing are two different things. So which is it? Do you think you know him well enough? Or do you KNOW you know him well enough?"

"Well, that's the thing...I can't exactly answer that, now can I? That's why I said...we wait until tomorrow and see what happens."

* * *

><p>Yeah yeah, shorter than usual, but I figure it's a good chapter to post. This way, we see how well Ami and Sono get along after, well, yeah.<p>

But dun dun DUN. Guess what chapter comes next? Anticipation rising.


	13. Chapter 12: Graduation

5 hours...took 5 hours to write this chapter. And I hope to god it turned out as well as you all wanted it. My computers been a mess with facebook and youtube and yahoo and etc. So it's taken a while to upload new chapters. But here we go. For the reviewers who have asked questions, you're answers are here!

* * *

><p><em>We all have monsters<em>

_Some big, some small_

_Some make you fear light_

_Others make you fear dark_

_My monster makes me fear_

_The world and all it's people._

_The lust, the greed, the power_

_I fear them all._

_My monster is cunning_

_My monster is quick_

_He knows all and see's all_

_He reads my every thought._

_There is a side to him_

_to which I have not seen._

_I had no idea or suspicion_

_my monster was obsessed with me._

_Then, I should've known such_

_the way I see him in my dreams._

_The fire he breaths, his icy touch_

_Compliments his darkened gleam._

_I can try to run_

_I can try to hide_

_But my monster finds_

_Finds me in my mind._

* * *

><p>The car ride was maddening. Even Kenji wasn't as mad as he thought. No, he was furious with how this night turned out, but he had to push it aside for the sake of his own child. He looked down at the blond boy resting on his shoulder, eyes glazed with depression, anger and humiliation. His left eye swollen in purple, his suit ruined with slashes. His right ankle was smashed. Whip marks all over his back.<p>

Kenji's grip on Sono's shoulder tightened, then loosened when he heard him gasp in pain. It was quiet in the taxi, the only sound coming from the radio in front of the taxi barrier. Kenji sighed and rubbed his sons arm, hearing his ragged breathing. The man leaned over and kissed the top of Sono's quivering head, whispering,

"I'm so sorry, Sono."

The blond couldn't take it. He started sobbing in his fathers chest.

* * *

><p>*backtrack 11 hours*<p>

Sono stretched in the mirror in his room, trying to also get his hair to cooperate with him. Miyuki, his soon to be sister in law, was sitting on his bed, laughing at him.

"Giardino*, you need to stop fighting with your hair and just let me do it like Oto suggested."

"Oh yeah. Have my older brothers wife-to-be do my hair and make me look like a male geisha? Pass."

"Haha, you're too funny. But the offer still stands there."

"Yeah yeah I know."

Miyuki smiled as Sono picked up his wet hair brush and brushed it down again, only to have it stick out again. He lowered his head and groaned. It was noon. He needed to hurry up and get ready to head to the school. But his damn hair was being so difficult. Sighing, he turned to Miyuki and said with puppy eyes,

"Big sister?"

Miyuki giggled and sat up, brushing off her skirt.

"Yes, Sono?"

"Will you please do my hair?"

She laughed and stood, walking up behind him and patted his hair with her hands, staring at him in the mirror. Her laugh died down to a soft chuckle and she said,

"You know, I remember when you were a little kid at mine and Oto's high school graduation. I remember Oto saying you were never gonna grow up fast. Well look at you now. All grown up and ready for your life ahead of you. You excited?"

She felt Sono shudder and he nodded.

"Immensely. Miyuki, I never thought this day would get here. I thought it was all a dream when I woke up this morning. Is this what all graduates feel like?"

"Haha, not sure if ALL graduates feel like that, but you know, it varies. I guess with you, because of all the shit you went through in your life, you're excited to move out and start your own life the way you see fit. You do know though you have to support yourself, right? Get a job, school, etc."

"Haha, I know. Oto and I were making jokes about me going into prostitution if I couldn't handle Tokyo."

They both chuckled and Miyuki pinched his arm, saying,

"Sweetie, if you ever become a whore, I'd have to beat your sorry ass before your parents or your brother could ever get to you."

Sono smiled meekly and said,

"Oh I know...I doubt that's where I'll end up...can you please do my hair and make it pretty...you know, guy pretty?"

Miyuki stared at him through the mirror with a humorous stare.

"Guy pretty? Sono, do you even know what guy pretty is?"

"...you're right, skip it. Haha, just make it stay down please."

She laughed and punched his back, making him laugh with her. Miyuki was always funny and sweet. Now he could see why Oto loved her so much. He got along with her so well and she got along with everyone in the family. And Sono already looked at her like his sister anyway, asking for her help when he didn't like asking anyone else.

She ran her hands through his blond locks and hummed in thought, contemplating gel or not. Shrugging, she reached for some of the gel on his dresser and lathered some on her hands, smoothing his hair down and then running a comb through it. In a matter of seconds, she was done and Sono was amazed. His eyes widened when he stared at his usually messy hair. It was held down and it looked perfect.

He turned in his chair and asked,

"How'd you do that so fast?"

"For a gay guy, you really don't know much about gel, do you?"

She giggled when Sono blushed and he stammered madly.

"F-for the last t-time! I am not g-gay!"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that."

She walked into his bathroom while he turned to look at himself in the mirror. He looked...grown up. In an odd way, he looked like Oto when he was going to court. Just without glasses. He smiled and stood, fixing his suit. Then he exhaled. Tonight was the big night. And he was horrible nervous. He had to be at the school early for pictures, pairing up, a practice walk, then the real ceremony.

A knock was heard at his door and he said,

"Come in."

He heard Oto walk in and he let out a soft laugh.

"You look like you're going to a federal court case. Why's your hair gelled down?"

Sono gave Oto a death glare and said,

"Miyuki thought it would look good."

Said woman walked out of the bathroom and tilted her head, her black hair covering her eye.

"Yes, Oto. Doesn't he look good?"

Oto felt himself sweat madly. Miyuki was sometimes a demon when her beauty work was insulted.

He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, nodding madly, saying it looked amazing. Sono chuckled. God, was Oto whipped bad. Miyuki smiled and picked up her bag, patting Sono's back and said,

"Let's head out. Your parents said they'd see you tonight."

Smiling bigger, Sono walked out with them, shaking madly. Why was he so nervous? He had been looking forward to this day for years. He was now jumpy and scared and excited and...

He had to take deep breaths. He was making himself sick with fear and nerves. He clutched the locket around his neck, inhaling and exhaling slowly. He wished Naoki was here to see this day. Then, he would be graduating with the man he loved. But that dream was dead and Sono was determined to hold his head high tonight and imagine Naoki in heaven watching the class graduate.

* * *

><p>-6 pm-<p>

"Students, remember. This is YOUR night. You worked hard for this night and we're all proud of you."

The principal was giving the seniors the pep speech just before the ceremony and Sono leaned on his arm, pretending to sleep. He felt Ami push his elbow and giggle at him, making him laugh a little.

Once the speech was over, he left the room and left the seniors to converse. Ami kicked Sono from under the table and he jumped.

"What was that for?"

"Quit pretending to sleep while he's talking. Haha. We're bored too, but we're not acting like it's our English lectures."

Sono gave her a snide look, then chuckled. Ahhh English class...he wasn't going to miss that.

He looked around the large room at the other students. All of them, laughing and talking about the hour left. He saw Mirai, sitting with her boyfriend and laughing with him, holding his hand. It made him smile. Those two reminded him of Oto and Miyuki at their graduation. He sighed and looked to his left and his eyes widened.

He locked eyes with Takeo, who was sitting with some girl he couldn't recognize. Sono gulped. He didn't like the look Takeo was giving him. It was a look that said 'I'm pissed, but you don't know why.'

He had to force himself to look away. Takeo had already been scaring him for months. He didn't need it again. Not on their graduation night. Maybe Takeo was just mad about the blond blocking his number, or blocking his email. That could be it. But at the moment, Sono didn't care. He looked away from the man and shivered. Takeo's eyes were on his back, digging into his soul like ice.

* * *

><p>-11 pm-<p>

The ceremony was beautiful. The students were so excited to have graduated. All the students were embracing their friends and family, enjoying the celebration.

So why were Sono and Takeo in an empty classroom?

The blond sighed, leaning against a desk, avoiding Takeo's eyes. He heard the man say something about wanting to talk one last time before they never saw each other again...whatever that meant. So he agreed and here they were, in silence.

Finally, Sono sighed and said,

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Takeo shrugged and cracked his neck.

"Just to clear the air, I suppose...look babe, I-"

"Stop calling me that. We're not together anymore."

Takeo flinched. He didn't like that tone, but he kept his cool. Sono's brown eyes then bore into his blue eyes, as if saying 'Talk or I'm leaving.' It made Takeo smile.

"I know that...and that's why I wanted to talk to you."

"...I'm listening."

"I want you back."

Sono's eyes widened. That was pretty blunt of him to say. And to say it with a calm smile, it made Sono a little aggravated.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I want you back. I thought it wouldn't bother me as much when you said we needed time apart. Well, a year is enough time apart. I think it's time you and I finish what we started. What do you babe? Take me back."

Sono wasn't convinced. What was supposed to be a question, sounded like an order. He shut his eyes, thinking over Takeo's odd request. Take me back...

He thought back to how Takeo had treated him after the night his father had first beaten him. He treated him like an object he had feelings for, but Sono didn't want to be an object. He was a person damnit. And Naoki made him realize that. His eyes opened and he said,

"No Takeo."

The smile on Takeo's face faded to an angry glaring frown and his eyes flared.

"What?"

"You heard me. I said no. I'm not taking you back. The year without you made me realize something. That no matter how much you beg, how much you plead, you won't get what you want just by asking. The things you want the most you have to work for. And let's face it, if you really wanted me back, you should've worked hard to get me back. You missed out. You treated me like an object and I am a person. And whither you choose to believe that or not, there are people out there that will see me as a person. So forget it Takeo...we were over a year ago and nothing changes that. You changed somehow...and frankly, I don't like it. You know, I thought I missed you while you were so called M.I.A, but it turns out I'm glad you were gone. Because now, you're nothing but a cold hearted ass who sent me sexually harassing messages and expected me to go along with it. Well you know what I say to that?"

Sono stopped his rant to take a breather and saw Takeo's stunned expression. Sono smiled a little. And to finish it off...

"Fuck you. I should've said that a long time ago. Had I known you were going to be like this, I never would've talked to you in grade school...but I'm done. I'm done with school. I'm done with Fukushima...and I'm done with you."

Takeo's eyes were wide with sudden shock. Never once had he ever heard Sono Hanasaki swear like that, let alone talk to him like that. And he didn't like it. Not one bit...

When Sono saw that Takeo was silent, he sighed and turned to walk away. All he wanted was to get away from him. He felt so accomplished now that he officially told him off. He could finally...move on.

"I must say I'm surprised. Never knew you were able to grow some back bone like that...tell me...did you develop that before or after you started fucking Naoki?"

Sono froze in his steps. And Takeo could see the shivers running up his spine. All the heat in Sono's body disappeared. He felt cold...worse than cold. Was there anything worse than cold? He didn't know.

He heard Takeo push himself off the desk and slowly walk towards him. He could literally feel the smirk on the mans face.

"What? You think I didn't know? Oh Sono, I've know for a long time."

When Sono made no move to face him, Takeo reached into his pocket and flicked something at the back of his head. It hit the floor with a clank and Sono turned, looking down and he gasped. His eyes wide with horror and he looked at Takeo, his hand on his mouth. He saw Takeo's smirk darken with anger as he said,

"Surely, you didn't think I wasn't expecting you to go and be 'pure' after I left, did you? Oh no. I knew you were lusting after Naoki since junior high. The look in you eye said it all. And he was lusting after you as well. A fucking blind man could've seen the day you two were going to get over yourselves and fuck. Well, I should've seen it coming...pick it up."

Sono made no move. He was still stunned with unbelievable fear. And Takeo kicked over a desk, yelling,

"I said pick it up!"

The blond bent down and picked up his ring, silently putting it back on his finger. He stared at Takeo, who was now in front of him, smirking.

"You know, you look good there...you belong on your knees...like a good little slut should."

Sono wasn't expecting that. He also wasn't expecting Takeo's shoe coming in contact with his face, more so his eye, kicking him into the door. The blond let out a loud gasp, not so much in pain, but in shock. Takeo had kicked him in the eye and it hurt to keep it open.

With his only good eye, he saw Takeo walk up quickly, grab him by his hair and throw him across the floor, his back colliding with some chairs. Now that time he gasped in pain, but bit his lip to keep it in. He heard Takeo sigh and walk over to him, kneeling to his level. He stared into Sono's good eye and said,

"You know, if you had taken me back, you wouldn't be in so much pain. Now I'll say it again. Take me back."

So that's what it took...take the man back and be spared of anymore pain...Sono didn't buy it. He spit into Takeo eye and said,

"I'd rather die than go back to you."

Takeo wiped the spit from his eye and smiled.

"Why do you think I said I wanted to talk to you before we never saw each other again...?"

Sono felt his brain shutting down from the pain in his back and head, but he shook it off. He knew Takeo was behind something...he had to be awake to hear it. He then saw Takeo's smile deepen and he said,

"You once said that a day without Naoki was hell, didn't you? Well, I'm here to see to it that you see him again. This time, you won't be separated."

Takeo laughed darkly while Sono's eye widened. Now it made sense...Takeo wanted him dead. But why?...And why did it matter so much that-

"Oh my god...you killed Naoki."

Takeo laughed harder and nodded, his smile turning into a deadly smirk.

"You're damn right I did! My original motive was to have those guys rape and scare you back to me. But Naoki had to go and be the fucking hero and look what happened...got himself killed. I'll take credit for that."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. It looked to be a switchblade. He slowly started to cut Sono's suit bit by bit, revealing his pale flesh. Takeo smile and reached out to touch his chest, making Sono flinch. His body ached too much and he couldn't move. He could only watch as Takeo started cutting into his pale body, leaving bloody trails on his snow white skin. And it made Takeo lick his lips, setting his knife down.

"God...Babe you look beautiful like this. Torn up, covered in blood. See this is how all sluts should be treated..."

Sono opened his mouth to weakly say,

"How...am I...a sl-slut?"

"That's a question that answers itself. You've been fucked by two different men, one of which you enjoyed."

"...two?"

"Don't play dumb. I know what happened with your uncle. Your dad may think he had that story blocked, but I have my ways around that. And the fact you started fucking Naoki after we broke up...well now you can guess."

"You're an idiot. I'm not a slut just for t-that reason."

Takeo smirked, reached over and grabbed a broken chair leg...and with nonhuman force, slammed it onto Sono's ankle, hearing the bones smash. That was all it took. Sono let out a bloody scream and collapsed to his side, trying to hold his ankle, but couldn't reach.

Takeo took this opportunity to push Sono on his stomach and straddle his lower back, ripping the back of his shirt. Smirking at the sight of the blonds flawless back. Takeo unbuckled his belt, slipped it off and slammed it on Sono's back. The second the buckle connected, Sono let out another scream, each one louder as Takeo whipped his back with his belt.

Takeo seemed to be having too much fun with this. He kept slamming the belt on Sono's back, enjoying the sound of his screaming. He licked his lips when he saw blood emerging from the whip marks. While his left hand whipping the blonds back, harsher than usual, his other hand was palming his straining erection in his pants. He pulled his erection out of his pants, pumping as he continued whipping Sono to a bloody pulp.

Sono couldn't move. His body was in massive agony. He felt his eye and his broken ankle throbbing. His back had lost all its feeling but he could tell it wasn't looking all too healthy. Not the way Takeo was treating it.

He heard Takeo grunt and Sono let out a loud gasp as he felt Takeo's cum spill on his open wounds, burning them slightly. Soon, Takeo got up and chuckled, looking over his handiwork. He then picked up his blade and turned the blond over, setting the blade over Sono's throat. He chuckled.

"Say hello to Naoki for me."

The blond shut his eye, taking deep breaths, waiting for Takeo to finish him off.

The door suddenly burst open and there was a loud gasp. Takeo looked over and his eyes widened at the sight of the principal and Sono's father standing at the door.

All in all, it was a sight that no one expected to see. Screaming heard from down the hall, then opening a door to a sight like this. Kenji's eye twitched. What the hell happened in here? What kind of question was that, the answer was right in front of him.

Sono slowly turned his head and when his eye caught his fathers, he extended his arm and reached out for his dad.

"D-da-daddy...help me."

Takeo's head snapped to the blond and his arm slipped, stabbing Sono's arm, causing another scream. Takeo smirked, then let out a shocked cry when he felt a bullet in his arm. He turned his head and saw Kenji holding a gun, a dark stare in his eyes.

"Get...the fuck...off of my son...before I shoot you in the fucking head!"

Takeo growled, but crawled off the blond and walked over to the window. Kenji followed him with his gun, staring Takeo down. The principal ran off to call the cops while this whole business went down. Kenji walked into the classroom, staring Takeo down.

"You bastard, how could you do this?"

"Haha, you have no idea how much of a whore your son really is. But it's not as if you care. You've been beating this poor kid for years. It's not as if you care what happens to him. He's just your beating bag, isn't that right?"

Kenji softened his hold on his gun, eyes softened as well. Was all that true? Did he really treat his son that bad for years...and didn't realize it.?

Takeo gave a dark laugh and said,

"He's your fucking problem...but I'll leave. Just a word of caution, Sono."

He turned to stare at the beaten boy, smirking.

"No matter where you go, no matter who you're with, I'll find you. And when I do, ohhh you don't want to know what will happen when I find you. And if you're with anyone, I'll kill them. You're mine, understand? You're fucking mine. If I can't have you...no one can!"

Takeo looked at Kenji, who was still standing there, stunned with realization. The boy smiled darkly, opened the window and jumped out, running through the quad as sirens were heard.

Kenji was so quiet for a while. His mind was racked with sudden shock. Takeo made him realize that he had been treating his son like a punching bag for years...

A loud whimper broke him from his thoughts and he looked at his son, who was trying to crawl towards him. Kenji's eyes widened as the gun dropped to the floor. He ran over to the boy and took him in his arms, running his hands over his beaten face. His left eye was so swollen and purple, and his right eye was barely open at all.

Panicking, Kenji removed his jacket and covered up his son, picking him up gently. He heard his son whimpering as the fabric of the jacket touched his wounded back. Kenji froze in his spot, listening to his sons painful whimpers. He had Sono clutch onto his shirt as he continued to walk out of the school.

He didn't even tell Naomi, Oto and Miyuki that he left. No, he needed to be alone with his son at the moment. He stepped outside and hailed a taxi, waiting for it to pull up and when it did, he piled in and positioned his son so he was laying on his shoulder. He told the driver to drive until he told him to stop. Of course, the driver agreed. After all, this was Kenji Hanasaki and whatever he wanted, he got. When he started the taxi, Kenji pushed a button and a barrier came up, blocking the drivers view of the backseat.

The car ride was maddening. But Kenji wasn't as mad as he thought. No, he was furious with how this night turned out, but he had to push it aside for the sake of his own child. He looked down at the blond boy resting on his shoulder, eyes glazed with depression, anger and humiliation. His left eye swollen in purple, his suit ruined with slashes. His right ankle was smashed. Whip marks all over his back.

Kenji's grip on Sono's shoulder tightened, then loosened when he heard him gasp in pain. It was quiet in the taxi, the only sound coming from the radio in front of the taxi barrier. Kenji sighed and rubbed his sons arm, hearing his ragged breathing. The man leaned over and kissed the top of Sono's quivering head, whispering,

"I'm so sorry, Sono."

The blond couldn't take it. He started sobbing in his fathers chest. And Kenji let him. How could he not after what he just witnessed? All he could do..no, all he wanted to do was hold onto his son and let him cry until his tears were gone.

The man ran his fingers through his sons hair, feeling the wetness of Sono's tears seep through his shirt. The boy felt his head ache more and more as he cried.

A loud ringing broke the silence and Kenji reached over into the jacket pocket, pulling out his cell phone and opened it.

"Hello?"

'_Kenji, thank god. Where are you? There's talk about a fight between two students. They're saying it was between Takeo and Sono. What happened?_'

"Naomi, sweetie calm down...yes. We found them in a classroom and Takeo was beating him within an inch of his life. I have him...I left so I could be alone with him for a little while. Naomi, you were right...I have been treating him like shit for 5 years. And Takeo's the one who made he realize it."

'_Oh my god...well, um, alright. Just be sure he's ok. The police are questioning everyone so we'll be home late...is he alright?_"

"I don't know. He looks terrible. Don't worry, Naomi...he's my son too. I need to make up for the years I hurt him. Bye."

'_Wait Ke-_'

He hung up the phone and set it in his pocket again, rubbing his sons waist. He then knocked on the barrier, telling the driver to head to their house. Kenji then sat back and heard Sono cough into his arm, shivering. The man tilted his head and ran his hand across the boys bruised cheek.

He looked out the window and saw their house coming into view. When the driver stopped, Kenji walked out of the car and payed the driver, his son still in his arms. He walked up the steps, unlocked the door and stepped inside. Not wasting a moment, he ran upstairs and into his sons room, gently laying him on the bed. He then ran to the dresser and took out a long black shirt and a pair of black sweats. After laying them out on the bed, he slowly but surely removed the torn suit from his sons beaten form.

After he was in nothing but his boxers, Kenji took great care to dress the blond in his night clothes. Once that was taken care of, he knelt down and touched his right ankle, hearing Sono suddenly gasp. Kenji patted his knee, saying,

"Sono, this is going to hurt. I want you to bite into a pillow and try to endure it for as long as you can, alright?"

The blond nodded and quickly grabbed his pillow, holding it over his face and bit into it, knowing all too well what his father was going to do.

Kenji took hold of Sono's ankle gently, rubbing to see where he needed to make his move. Once it found, he asked Sono if he was ready, to which Sono nodded and bit into the pillow harder. Kenji took a deep breath and roughly yanked the blonds ankle, hearing the bone pop multiple times. Sono let out a loud cry into the pillow, tears streaming down his cheek. After a few moments, Kenji rubbed his sons ankle, feeling how healed it was now. It killed him to hurt his son in the process, but it had to be done. He kissed his sons ankle and layed his foot down, moving up to gently turn the boy on his stomach. Sono wouldn't move.

Kenji ran his hands through Sono's hair, trying to coax him to relax.

"Sono...please try and cooperate with me. I'm going to bandage up your back. Tomorrow, we'll take you to the hospital."

The blond didn't move. He stayed curdled on his bed, shaking. Kenji sighed and leaned over to kiss Sono's temple, feeling him tense up. The man rubbed his head and positioned Sono to where his head was back on his pillows. Kenji sat against his bed frame and removed his tie, eyes locked with his sons face. His eye looked less swollen, which was good. It was still purple, but not as much.

Sono opened his one eye and said,

"Dad?"

"Hey, kiddo. You feeling ok?"

The blond rubbed his head and moved his ankle around a few times, wincing madly as he felt it pop. Kenji rubbed the boys neck and told him not to move his ankle around so much. Sono groaned and layed his head on his fathers lap. Kenji felt off put with this, but he did say he had to make amends with his youngest. Sighing again, he said,

"Sono...we need to talk..."

"Now?"

"Yes. Now. Sono, these last five years have been hell for you and I didn't realize it until tonight. And I'm sorry. As your father, it's my job to make sure you're ready to enter life with your head high and give you the support you need in order to succeed. For a long time, I've failed to do such a thing. I'm sorry Sono. I failed you as a father. I was supposed to love and support you and all I did was hurt you and neglect you. I'm so sorry. Forgive me..."

Sono couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father was apologizing to him. It was his dream coming true. Who knew that Takeo could be the one to melt his fathers heart. The blond smiled weakly and hugged his fathers neck, tears rolling down his cheeks. Kenji smiled and hugged the boy around his waist, trying to avoid his wounds. Kenji then whispered,

"I still love you, Sono. No matter what mistakes you make in your life, you'll always be my son. I love you."

Sono couldn't help but smile bigger. God, he had been waiting to hear those words from his father for years. And now that he heard them, he felt like...like everything was fine once again.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, once the blonds ankle had finally healed, he was all packed up and ready. Ready to leave for Tokyo. He stood in his room, looking around. It was going to feel odd when he moved into his new dorm, but he was ready. He smiled and sighed, zipping up his last suitcase. He turned to his nightstand and once again, saw that picture...only this time he smiled. He looked it over and ran his thumb over the mens face.<p>

"Naoki...Takeo...you both changed me...Heh, I can't believe how much you both changed me...so for now, good bye."

He set the picture down and looked at the ring on his finger, knowing all too well what he had to do. He slipped off the ring and set it in front of the picture, smiling at them one more time before he left the room, shut off the light and left his room, shutting the door of his old life, and was about to open another door to a new life.

* * *

><p>And there ends High School. Everything worked out, I suppose. But then, we're not done yet. Oh no. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, depressing as it is.<p>

A/N-Giardino: It's Italian for garden. If I read the manga and seen the anime correctly, when Sono talks about his name, he says its the kanji for garden. Miyuki spent 4 years of her life in Italy before coming back to Japan, so she speaks fluent Italian. And because of Sono's name, that's the nickname she has for him...you know just to clarify.


	14. Chapter 13: Side Slots

__Ok I apologize ahead of time for the short chapter. I promise it'll be more interesting in the next chapter. *Swearing up and down*

* * *

><p><em>-We interrupt this program to bring you an important message. <em>

_Late last night, in Nagoya Japan, 3 bodies were found outside a large ditch, with slash marks across their chests and what appears to be whip markings all across their backs...wait...we just received word that this is the work of infamous serial killer, Mizuno Takeo. This is his 120thth kill in the last 2 years, making him the most known serial killer in all of Japan. Most of his work is-_

Sono's eyes widened as the t.v shut off suddenly. He suddenly turned in his chair and stared at the red head standing above him with the remote in his hands.

"Tatsuya, I was watching that."

Said man, Tatsuya, threw the remote on the desk and tapped the back of Sono's head, saying,

"You don't need to be watching this again. So Takeo killed 3 more people...big woop."

"You know damn good and well I need to keep up with what he's doing...you know...to make sure that he's not after me."

"Hanasaki-kun, you know he's not after you. He sent you one threatening piece of mail. That was 2 years ago. Relax. No one's gonna kill you."

Sighing, Sono nodded and Tatsuya walked into their bathroom, changing into a white shirt. All the while, Sono leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, feet propped up on the t.v.

2 years had gone by since that night, graduation. But Sono found he hadn't thought about it for a while. True, it was hard to turn on the t.v and not see another news report about Takeo murdering a bunch of people. But other than that, he hardly thought about that night.

Sono turned around in his chair and saw Tatsuya walk out, dressed in a white shirt and black slacks. He caught the blond staring at him and smiled.

"Whatcha looking at?"

Sono smirked and tilted his head.

"You, obviously."

"Hehe, thinking about what we did last night?"

"Oh shut up. It's done."

Tatsuya got up close and leaned into Sono's face, kissing his nose. Sono smiled and allowed Tatsuya to kiss his lips, rubbing his thigh. Sono ran his hands through the mans flaming red hair, moaning as Tatsuya ran his tongue over the roof of Sono's mouth. Quickly, Sono pushed him away and smiled.

"Hey now, none of that. We can wait until tonight, can't we?"

"Don't we always? Hehe, Mr. 21 today wants a night of hardcore sex for his birthday, doesn't he?"

Sono felt his body shudder run through his body and he gulped. Well, Tatsuya was right about that. It was his birthday, after all. And just like last year, Tatsuya gave him whatever he wanted for his birthday. And for his 21st birthday, Sono wanted a night of drinking and fun and hot sex from his roommate.

Yes, roommate, not boyfriend. When the two first found they would be roommates 2 years ago, they developed a sexual relationship, keeping it going for years. Both men agreed that they didn't want anything serious, just a sexual status, nothing more.

Shizune Tatsuya was in the Art Academy of Tokyo for media design. He already took a liking to his roommate when they first met as beginners. Those blond locks, his brown eyes, thin pale body. And the first night they had sex, dear god, it was unbelievable. The way Sono screamed and clawed at Tatsuya's back just before orgasm. It made Tatsuya feel great to have such an amazing fuck buddy.

If that wasn't enough, then the afterglow was just as amazing. Sono would always fall right to sleep after sex, to which Tatsuya would smile and carry him back to his own bed. The blond was always so cute when he was asleep.

Tatsuya kissed his forehead and chuckled.

"Are your parents going to be mad that you're not coming home for your birthday?"

"Mmmm no. I already told my dad that I was spending my 21st birthday with a friend. He said it was fine and that they hope to see me next year."

"Ahhh but Sono, don't you remember? You got accepted into one of the major Art School connections in New York. You'll be in America for 2 years starting in September. You won't be able to go home next year."

Sono's eyes widened, then softened and he smiled. He had almost forgotten about that. He had signed up for a foreign exchange program at a connection school in America, sending in a few of his drafts to the dean. He had only just gotten a letter of acceptance back and as excited as he was to spend two years in America for more schooling, he was a little saddened at first to be going to a new country alone.

Tatsuya had signed up for the same program, but didn't make the cut. So he had promised Sono that he'd write everyday and every chance he got. This made Sono smile in his mind.

Said man poked the blonds head and said to him,

"So, you ready to go out for your birthday dinner?"

"Mmhm. Let me go take a shower and change. Ok?"

Tatsuya smiled and watched Sono nearly jog into their bathroom with a clean pair of clothes. The red head stretched and heard their shower turn on. Sighing, he went poking around on their desk, finding a small book sitting on top of Sono's notebook. Tilting his head, he picked it up and looked through it, amazed at the detail and how professional it looked. He turned back to the cover and read the title.

_'Fire to Ice'_

The author was another thing that caught his eye. 'Hanasaki Sono.' Tatsuya's eyes gleamed. It was a full manga. Finished and everything. Feeling a tad curious, he opened it up and started skimming through it, his eyes quickly reading the pages, reading the dialogue and analyzing the pictures. Tatsuya was astounded. Sono really had a knack for this. A full manga he drew himself. It looked amazing.

Until one page caught his eye again. It was somewhere in the middle of the manga, where the was a young boy sitting in the closet, sobbing in the darkness. The dialogue box read the following.

_'Whore...slut...faggot...die...'_

Tatsuya tilted his head at the horrific thing he was looking at. Why would Sono draw something like this? He skimmed through the rest of the manga and saw a lot of sex scenes. He used to think that Sono was very pure about his work, but no. Tatsuya saw a darker, more depressed side of his friend.

He heard the shower shut off, but made no attempt to move. He heard the blond moving around, getting dressed and walked out of the bathroom, slowly walking up behind Tatsuya. Just before he made an attempt to scare him, the red head slowly turned and Sono saw what his friend was so intent with. And he was stunned.

"T-Tatsuya...where did you-"

"What the hell is this? What is this...smut?"

Sono looked to the floor and said nothing. Tatsuya looked at him, then at the manga in his hand. It was quiet between the two, but Tatsuya said,

"Was...I...Sono, what is this?"

"Tatsuya...you shouldn't have read that...that's my work."

"Well, at least tell me what it is. Sex, drugs, death...Sono, this isn't like your work. The work you always have on your pad from class is bright and cheerful, sweet and loving. This...this is just..."

"Say it...just say it."

"Sono, this is interesting to say the least. I mean, yeah it's odd and it's depressing, but it's...really well done...but it's still not like you. Where did this come from?"

The blond sighed and took the manga from his friends hands gently, holding it to his chest.

"It's...it's a manga about my life...back home."

Tatsuya's eyes widened lightly, even as Sono wouldn't make eye contact with him. An uncomfortable silence filled the dorm room, even as Tatsuya walked towards him and said,

"Your life? Back home? You mean in Fukushima?"

Sono nodded and the red head took an intake of breath.

"So all that stuff that's in there? Part of your life? The rape, the beatings, the drugs, the-"

"Yes, Tatsuya. All of that did happen...and I didn't want to tell you...I didn't want to tell anyone. I decided to draw about it...and it turned out into this..."

"Hey hey, it's ok. I'm not upset. You have your reasons for not telling me. That's fine. But I think drawing about it is taking it a tad too far. I mean, if you even get published, is this the kind of stuff you're gonna be drawing?"

"Not exactly no. I'll take out the drugs and abuse parts. I plan on taking a tender approach to my readers. You know, a more sensitive touch."

"Sensitive touch? Jesus, what are you, some kind of woman?"

Sono let out a soft smile and shrugged. And Tatsuya rubbed his head, saying,

"That's what they'll think of you. I mean, to be honest, maybe you're line of work is more aggressive than anything else."

"Tatsuya..."

The read head turned and locked eyes with his friend, and he was smiling.

"I've been dealing with aggression my whole life and I'm sick of it. I want to be able to...you know, take a load off. I want to release a side of me that most people never get to see. And if people assume I'm a woman for thinking that way, let them think that way. I plan on making a name for myself...do you think I can do it?"

Tatsuya chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sono's thin shoulders. He planted a small kiss on the blonds cheek and he smiled.

"I think...you have a shot. You'll be famous, man. No doubt in my mind that you won't be."

Sono giggled a little and let out a loud exhale, running his hands through his hair. Tatsuya smiled back and ruffled his hair, saying,

"Now, let's go out to dinner. I promised you a fun 21st birthday, didn't I? Well, I plan to make that happen."

They bot chuckled and grabbed their wallets, heading out the door and Sono locked it behind them, All the while, he felt Tatsuya's hands on his hips, massaging his hips, making the blond let out soft moans. The red haired man smiled and whispered into his ear,

"America's going to be fun for you. I guarantee that."

"Mmmm I can imagine."

* * *

><p>And it seemed like it was perfect. September came around and soon, the blond was on board a plane to New York city. All the way there, he was jumpy. 4 years of learning English, both High School and College, was about to pay off...14 years of drawing and he was following his dream. He was going to make a name for himself. Whether or not the name was good, he wanted to look forward to his life ahead. 2 years of Tokyo, now 2 years of America. Sono had never been to America before.<p>

His father had always been there and brought back presents for him and his brother all the time. Now it was time to see what it was really like.

As the plane slowly descended into the Albany airport, Sono felt his eyes drop madly. Jet lag...this was going to be a bitch.

* * *

><p>Yeah I know uber short. And I know that I made a big deal about going into detail about his roommate, but eh, I didn't think he was that interesting. But anywho...<p>

Whose ready for the next chapt? Since this was like a side story? Lol.


	15. Chapter 14: Last Minute Memories

_I feel a warmth around me_

_like your presence is so near,_

_And I close my eyes to visualize_

_your face when you were here,_

_I endure the times we spent together_

_and they are locked inside my heart,_

_For as long as I have those memories_

_we will never be apart,_

_Even though we cannot speak no more_

_my voice is always there,_

_Because every night before I sleep_

_I have you in my prayer._

_Memories by Louise Bailey_

Many things happen in life under which we don't expect. Age can change things. Life can change things as well.

From Fukushima to Tokyo, then to America, the blond felt more accomplished than he had in years. A degree in artistry and illustration, publications and work ethic, he was amazed at how much he knew already.

After he returned home from New York, he moved to a district in Osaka, ready to start anew. It was time to make a name for himself, no matter what name that became.

In his life, he kept a series of journals, some of his life, some of his dreams. It was just something he kept over the years since middle school. His brother used to say journals were a great way to channel out anger and negative feelings. For the younger of the two, it seemed to be more of a portal to his brain.

Now that he had a job as an amateur artist, he spent less time writing in his old journals and more time working on his drafts. He seemed more at ease working on his manga nowadays.

One journal entry consisted of

'So we have a new student in my art class today. He seems really sweet. I think his name's Nazawa...Nazawa Naoki I think. I may have that wrong. But he's funny. Says he might play for the basketball team in High School. He has a lot of odd jokes, odd little philosophies he just blurts out...I have to admit though, he's cute. Really cute. But don't tell Takeo. He gets really jealous when I look at other guys...'

It was just one of many middle school entries. And others just got more and more about the same two topics. Naoki and Takeo...

...Takeo...that name still gave him chills.

* * *

><p>'God...Babe you look beautiful like this. Torn up, covered in blood. See this is how all sluts should be treated...you belong on your knees...like a good little slut should...No matter where you go, no matter who you're with, I'll find you...You're fucking mine. If I can't have you...no one can!'<p>

Brown eyes snapped open and small gasps escaped his mouth as he stared at his ceiling. He was sweating...he could feel it. Groaning, Sono sat up and ran his hand across his forehead. Yep, cold sweat again. And it was all because of that same nightmare. That night imprinted onto his brain. Why he suddenly started thinking about it, he wasn't sure.

Sighing, he looked to the other side of the bed and saw that it was empty. That's no surprise. And Sono could still feel the odd pain in his back. Another night, another one night stand. God, this had been going on for too long, but it didn't seem like that long.

Slowly, he shut his eyes and started counting all the men he recently had sex with in the last few months...all in all, it estimated about 20 or 25. And all of them had the same reason:

They thought he was a woman.

Again, he groaned. Tatsuya had warned him about this, but did he take it seriously? Oh no. But he sometimes refused to believe that his manga made him seem like a female. With the sensitive touch, his tender approach. He had assumed people thought he was a girl...because in a way, he looked like a girl.

It was true that his body was tall and thin, curvy like a woman. Granted he worked out whenever he had the chance to, but under his clothes, it was hard to tell. His blond hair had gotten much too long for his taste when he turned 25, so he had it cut, but apparently, it still looked feminine. If anything, his voice could've given it away. It was soft, but it still stood out like a mans voice would.

Oh well. He had said it before: People are inclined to their thoughts and beliefs. And if they chose to think he was a woman, whether it was his manga or his looks, then so be it.

But that was beside the point.

Groaning loudly, he layed back on his bed, ignoring the pain in his back. The recent man who approached him was, rather large and painful. Almost painful to think about it.

The blond gently massaged his lower back, feeling how stiff he was. Letting out a soft gasp in pain, he turned on his side and hugged his pillow, listening to the thoughts in his head. All those thoughts were about HIM. Takeo...

No matter how hard he tried to deny it, no matter what pain he was in, he couldn't hide from reality. Takeo was right. In the matter of years after college, he had slept with so many different men, hoping to fill a dark hole in his heart that even he didn't know what had caused it. He could rationalize it anyway he wanted, but Takeo was right.

He had become the very thing he tried to resist.

He was nothing more than a whore, a slut...a nothing.

* * *

><p>'<em>Another one came up to me today. I didn't even say anything, but already he was giving me some odd signs. Heh, listen to me. Odd. I knew what he wanted. It's the same as everyone else. So what do I do? I take him to my apartment and he already starts attacking my neck with his gross mouth. He started palming my chest, as if looking for something. When he didn't, he literally ripped off my shirt and threw it to the ground...his eyes said it all. He was stunned to see I was a guy, not the woman he wanted to see. I just wanted him to leave or do something, not just stare at me like I'm deformed...he punched me. He kicked me in the stomach, calling me names. I heard him say to me 'What are you some kind of fag?' I really don't see why he was getting all mad...well, maybe. I'm not sure. All I remember was him beating me until I passed out on my living room floor. Now that I think about it, he's the only guy who didn't sleep with me upon meeting me. For that, I'm thankful...I could care less that he beat me...but I was still thankful...'<em>

Sono lightly touched the bruise that rested on his neck. This was starting to become a hassle. Some men would fuck him into a point of seemingly no return, others would fuck him then leave him. Then there were others that would do just that...then just beat the living hell out of him. And somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care.

He hissed a little as he pressed some ice on the bruise, feeling it chill the blood deep down. As the ice melted on his neck, he collapsed on his couch in the darkness of his apartment, a bottle of sake sitting on the table. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair and stared at the ceiling.

32...he was 32 years old. How long had this mess been going on exactly? Was it really that long ago that he had just graduated from college in America?

Thinking gave him a headache and he layed down on the couch, letting out a loud groan, palming some magazines on the coffee table. After a few moments, he let out a yell and fell off the couch with a thud, magazines falling on the ground. Again, he groaned as a magazine fell on his face. He was already drunk, what more could happen in his own home to make things worse...

He quickly sat up and walked to his room, more like stumbled to his room. Not even caring where on his large bed he landed, he collapsed, shutting his eyes, wanting to just forget today. Beautiful and luscious, yeah right. Lots of men told him he was something special, but always left right after sex...to hear compliments warmed Sono's heart to no end. But to remember that people looked at him as nothing more than a sex object, it was a turmoil he no longer cared to think about. Happiness was what he wanted. It was all he ever wanted...

Maybe that's why he was sleeping with all these different people. He was hoping one of them would bring him some kind of happiness. But so far...no such luck. So many years and still nothing.

He buried his head in his pillow, expecting tears to come. But they didn't. In fact, Sono hadn't shed a single tear since that night, graduation...that was 15 years ago.

* * *

><p><em>'Let us walk with ghosts of our past, though only the light shall pass through.<em>

_The ghosts of the dark must leave and never return_

_Lest they shroud our minds_

_In eternal fear, sorrow, and death'_

_Fire to Ice._

Where had he seen that man? He looked so familiar...oh now he remembered. He was in a magazine he saw. It was naming off the top new amateur manga artists of the new year. Every now and again, the major artists would look through the magazines and see who would be their 'heirs' or however they looked at it.

Sono felt a little curious about this particular artist, so he went out and bought some of his manga. And he had to admit...he was very good. Better than good. The blond actually felt like he had a connection with this artist through his work. And over the next few months, Sono would continue to read the mans work, feeling more and more attached and connected as an artist himself. Each time a new issue from this artist was released, the blond would mentally jump for joy and purchase it, having reading it before the night was over. It was almost as if he was falling in love with this mans work. Well, that was an understatement. Of course he was falling in love with the mans work.

Which...in an odd way...meant that he was also...no there was no way. Was there?

He didn't exactly know what he was feeling, but it was as if this artists work made him happy. Like...like it filled the void he had in his heart all these years. Maybe it was some kind of attraction, but that's about it. But even so, the blond loved this work. He felt connected and nearly infatuated with it.

Which is why seeing him at that tower was...well...quite a shock to say the least. He hadn't noticed him at first when he was talking to, who he could only assume was his publisher, smiling and apparently being modest. Something about tea. He didn't hear all of it. But after he walked back in the building, Sono didn't feel his own legs betray him as he silently followed him inside. He followed him all the way to the top of the tower and hid quickly behind a wall, watching the man take pictures of the city sights.

Sweat lightly beaded on Sono's forehead and his heart was beating horribly fast. Like it was going to burst out of his chest cavity. What? Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? He didn't know this man...he only knew his work. True he admitted he...sort of fell in love with his work but...oh who was he kidding...but the man in general made Sono weak at the knees. He hadn't felt this way in years about anyone.

He slowly took deep breaths and wiped his forehead, calmed down his beating heart and he felt calmer now. He removed himself from the wall and walked over to him, camera still in hand. Within a few seconds, the blond felt his heart thumping again, but before he could stop its throbbing, he said with such calm integrity,

"Aren't you the manga artist, Yamada Seiji?"

* * *

><p>*hours later*<p>

Brown eyes weakly opened, but closed again when he saw what time it was. Groaning, he curdled over to the warm chest on his bed...wait...warm chest?

Sono's eyes suddenly snapped open and he looked up at the warmth he was currently clinging to.

Seiji...he stayed?

The blond had to have a few moments to comprehend what he was seeing. The same man from the night before was still sleeping soundly in his bed, looking quiet comfortable. He even wrapped his arm around Sono's thin shoulder, as if keeping him there for a while longer.

Sono didn't know what to make of this exactly. As happy as he was that his long time attraction hadn't left, he was also a little concerned of how Seiji would react to waking up in his bed. Especially after what happened.

_He suddenly felt comfortable with this man in his bed, bare and aroused. He enjoyed it._

_He enjoyed the feel of his manhood on his tongue, sliding down his throat. And the sounds he was hearing from the man above him, it turned him on more and more with each passing second._

_He felt his hand tugging on his hair and he felt Seiji's cock throbbing in his throat. He lightly pulled away and smiled, slowly pumping him. When their eyes locked, Seiji blushed and the blond couldn't help but chuckle softly._

_"Tell me...is this your first time?"_

_The younger refused to meet his eyes, which gave him his answer. His smile didn't waver as he crawled onto his bed in front of him, giving Seiji a very good view of his backside...it made him much more harder. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his neck, making Sono let out soft moans and quiet shivers. He felt the man slide his finger down his spine, continuing further down until it reached its destination._

_The blond let out a soft cry as he felt Seiji's finger slide in, thrusting in and out, quickly joined by 2 more. Sono's fingernails dug into Seiji's arm, moaning as a pleasure spot was struck inside his body._

_"T-there...again...don't stop..."_

_He felt the man smile against his shoulder and let out a soft whimper as those fingers slid out of him. For a few moments, the blond was expecting the man to leave, as every other man does. But no. He felt the thickness press inside of him slowly, soft groans heard from behind._

_Sono's eyes widened and he gasped as it pressed deeper inside him, hitting pleasure points that no other man had touched before. His heart was beating uncontrollably; He quickly reached up behind him to grab Seiji's brown hair, yanking slightly as he felt him begin to thrust._

_He wasn't sure how long it lasted. A while, he was guessing. Seiji was very deep in him to a point where he thought he could taste him. But he was either gentle or rough, and Sono loved it. Pressed against his bed, he could feel his body start to tense. His moans got louder, fists tightening on his sheets. When he felt the man slam into his prostate again, he couldn't hold it, He let out a soft cry and came harshly on his sheets, shuddering madly._

_He heard a loud groan from above and felt warmth fill his insides, making him gasp and shudder. Then, he felt sudden weight on his back, but he didn't care. He was too out of breath to care. Feeling Seiji's breath in his ear made him comfortable and he smiled. That had to be the best sex he had in years...deep down, he prayed that Seiji would be around longer._

Letting out a soft, content sigh, the blond got out of bed and got dressed, going into the kitchen to make some coffee. He watched the coffee brew into the pot, the smell attacking his nose and he let out a smile. Then he heard the bed shifting around, along with a loud gasp. So he was up...at first, Sono was a tad nervous. But he kept his calm and walked into the bedroom, asking the stunned man with a smile if he wanted some coffee. He didn't exactly answer...at least until he heard the man say

"Please be my boyfriend!"

To say the least, both men were stunned by this sudden outburst. For Seiji, he was shocked to hear himself say it, to a guy he just met. For Sono, it took a while to process this. It had been a while since he had a meaningful relationship. Plus, Seiji seemed like a very nice young man...Sono looked at Seiji with an unknown stare. Would he be better than his last boyfriend? Would he be better than Takeo...? Or could he be another Naoki? It was hard to tell.

He smiled and said,

"Sure. I'm single anyway."

It started a relationship that the blond never thought he'd have in a long time. True, there was a small falling out, but it worked itself out in the end. He felt something he hadn't felt in such a long time. He felt that large void filling up with every passing second. He felt happy. Happier in years. All the feelings he thought didn't exist anymore came back in the form of Yamada Seiji.

Happiness, hope, trust, joy...love.

Once again, he was in love. And from everything he learned in his lifetime...love was depressing, but wonderful all at once.

* * *

><p>There you have it. This is the last portion of his life story and all that went on in it. Now, the next chapter will probably be up later tomorrow or maybe earlier. Depends. Haha you know I'm kidding it'll probably be up an hour or so after this goes up. But I hope his past didn't depress a lot of you. I know he went through a lot of trauma, but the after math of this story is coming up.<p> 


	16. Chapter 15: Letting Go

Well here it is. The after math of said past. Seiji's reaction, along with Sono's initial reaction on having to rethink and remember every living detail. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>You can't hold onto the past forever<em>  
><em>But the past can hold onto you as long<em>  
><em>As it wants to.<em>

_Someone once told me that letting go_  
><em>Is easy, I know that's not true.<em>

_The memories still remain as a stain_  
><em>On your heart that wont go away.<em>

_Don't let the past destroy you, for the past_  
><em>Is just an old memory that wont go away till you start letting it go.<em>

_The Past by 'Tracy'_

* * *

><p>It had been about 3 days since I sat through that story. And what a story it was...<p>

I had never expected him to have such a dreadful past. It sounded as though his life was a soap opera, but no. It was reality and the worst of it was, it left him scarred.

Whether he choose to admit it or not, Sono was forever scarred by what he went through most of him life. Mental trauma, rape, near death, attempted suicide, horrific abuse...what my lover went through was something I could never try and comprehend.

It amazes me that he finds the emotional powers to get out of bed everyday. Why does it he hide behind a smile? Oh well, I suppose he has his reasoning.

But these last 3 days have been horrifically dull. I hadn't seen him since that night. I wondered what he was doing. Calling him did no good; he never answers. I tried texting him. That never got a response. And every time I walked by his apartment, he was never home.

It wouldn't bother me if it was only a day, but after 3, I was starting to get a little worried. It wasn't like him to not pick up or call back at least.

I guess he wanted his privacy after finally telling someone about his life. Especially one who really wanted to know. I guess it took a toll on him recalling all of that shit. He looked really tired and depressed when he was finished. Like the life was sucked out of him by telling me this story. When I asked if he was ok, he refused to look at me. He pushed my hand away and told me to go home. So I did.

I regret leaving him though. That look in his eyes. That lost look of repressed depression. All I wanted to do was take him in my arms and tell him it was ok. That the past couldn't hurt him anymore. But like an idiot, I left. I wondered if he started crying after I left, but I doubt it. He's stronger than that...maybe. 

It was pretty late out, so why I was still awake was no surprise. I was getting close to a dead line and if I didn't finish, my publisher was going to chap my ass again.

There was a knock at my door, and a rather loud one at that, scaring me from my work. Sighing, I got up and walked over to the door, opened with and said,

"What is it-"

I stopped, because the sight that greeted me was nothing short of shocking.

Sono was at my front door, dressed in nothing but his black sweats and a very thin white shirt. He was even bare foot. His blond hair was sticking in all different directions. I couldn't tell what his facial expression was...his head was down.

"S-Sono-san? What are you doing here? It's past 2 in the morning."

He said nothing. I saw him shiver, rubbing his arms. My eyes widened lightly; I forgot that it was going to be cold tonight.

I reached out for him and said,

"Come inside. It's freezing out here."

He silently took my hand and I lead him inside, immediately getting my jacket to cover him with. Then I sat him on the couch and rubbed his shoulder, feeling him shiver again. All the while, he still wouldn't look at me.

I heard him say,

"I'm sorry to bother you...this late."

"No you're not bothering me. I'm surprised you showed up. I called you like, 10 times and you never answered or called back...what happened?"

"Sorry...I just needed some time to collect my thoughts."

I looked at him strangely. What did that mean?

I leaned over and kissed the side of his head, feeling him tense up suddenly.

"Sono, what's wrong? You've been so quiet for 3 days. What's wrong?"

He quickly shook his head, which shocked me.

"Why not? You know you can tell me anything. Talk to me. It can't be nothing if you're shaking like this."

It was quiet between the two for a little while. Sono kept his head down, much to my irritation. But I kept it cool. I rubbed his shoulder, trying to relax him. He seemed better, more relaxed after a while. Even while he kept his eyes away from me, he raised his head and I saw that his brown eyes were slightly red. That surprised me more...he had been either sleep deprived or...crying.

He exhaled and said,

"I...went to sleep not too long ago, thinking I needed it. I hadn't slept good in nearly two days. But...when I went to sleep, I started dreaming...more like having a nightmare..."

My eyes widened. Sono? A nightmare? This sounded rare. He went on.

"It was something I hadn't dreamt about...in years."

"What was it?"

"...Naoki's death."

My eyes immediately shot open wide. That part of his story, I felt like stopping him. It was obviously a huge part of his life and his depression. After hearing about his affair with Naoki after his relationship with Takeo, it made me understand why Sono has a "intimate" complex.

Naoki was the only person to show Sono any kind of love and compassion through their high school years. And the fact that Takeo knew about their affair all along and never said anything about it up until graduation made me all the more angry.

Sono shivered again and nodded.

"I saw it all. I saw it all happen again. The bullet wound in my arm. The shot to his chest. The screams. The blood. Me having to call an ambulance with my bad arm...I saw it all...I even felt my arm burn in pain...I even saw Naoki in that hospital bed, telling me it would be ok...that'd no matter where we'd be, he'd always be with me...then them saying at school the next morning that he was gone..."

I swore I heard him choke out 'gone', like there was something in his throat. But he shook his head and went on.

"But then...I saw something else...something that scared me more..."

My eyes widened, my ears perked. This I had to hear.

I calmly said,

"What was it? What did you see?"

Those brown eyes looked at me with such sadness, such depression. And all I wanted to do was take him in my arms, kiss him until he was smiling. But no...I had to hear this...

He took a deep breath and said,

"I saw your death..."

You ever have those moments where something is said and it gets really awkward really fast? Yeah, this was one of those moments.

I felt my blood run below a freezing point, I was that shocked by that response. And Sono looked as though he just wanted to die. He shut his eyes tightly and rocked himself back and forth, mouth open and suddenly, he said,

"It was after I saw Naoki die...I was crying, screaming for someone to help me before I ended up killing myself, just to be with him again...then I saw you...I saw you walk up to me and hold me, kissing my head, telling me everything was going to be ok. And I believed you...but then you screamed and blood was splattered on my face. When you fell to the floor, I saw you had gotten shot in the chest. When I looked up...I saw Takeo...holding a gun and he was smirking...blood all over his hands and clothes..."

He stopped for a moment to take a breath. My eyes never left his face and they were wide. I was shocked to hear about his nightmare regarding both Naoki's and my own death...and somehow, I knew it wasn't over...

He went on,

"He walked over to me and I tried to crawl away, but somehow, there was blood everywhere and I was getting drenched in it...then he reached into his bag and pulled out...Naoki's heart...then he pulled out yours...my eyes widened. I suddenly felt a pain radiating up my arm and he was suddenly up in front of my face, that dark, devilish smile...he finally stood and held the hearts in front of me, saying 'This was the heart who stole you from me in High School...and this is the heart that never deserved you...now...wear them like the slut you really are.'..."

I noticed the slight tremor in Sono's voice and I wrapped an arm around him again, trying to comfort him. And what happened next, I can't exactly explain. He suddenly clutched his hair, yanking and he screamed out,

"He crushed your hearts in my face! Then I started screaming, trying to get the blood off of my face and it only made it worse! I woke up screaming, writhing in my bed, thinking that Takeo was there, torturing me! I saw scratch marks on my face, on my arms, on my legs! I didn't know what to do! I-"

I couldn't make out what he was saying after that. He was screaming it all out, yanking his hair, rocking back and forth on my couch. I was horrified to see this and I did the only thing I could think of: I took him in my arms and held him, letting him scream in my neck. The second I held him, he tensed up and almost went into seizure like convulsions in my arms, but I held my grip on his shoulders tightly, not about to let him go.

He calmed down after a little while, going slack in my arms and his breathing was trying to mellow itself out. I gently rubbed his back, kissing his neck, feeling a little useless right about now.

I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders, gripping my shirt tightly and hiding his face in my neck. I thought he was crying, but my neck was still dry. So I rubbed his neck, basking in the somewhat comforting embrace we were in. I felt like I had to say something, anything to make him see he wasn't alone.

I kissed his temple and whispered in his ear,

"Sono, I know that you're going through a hard time at the moment...and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's my fault you're feeling like this. If I hadn't been so damn obsessed with wanting to know about your life, you wouldn't be feeling like this...it's my fault...it's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Sono. Please forgive me."

The blond shivered at the thought of me thinking his depression was my fault. He gripped my shirt tighter and said, while trying to hold in his cracked voice,

"No...it's not your fault, Seiji...I haven't thought about my past...in years. I was scared in telling you my life...I was so scared that you'd look at me different...I thought you'd leave me because of everything I went through."

I held him tighter, running my fingers through his hair.

"Don't ever say that. I would never leave you over something so...well...I can't find the right words to say what I mean or want to say...but this I can say. Sono, I love you so much. After hearing what hell you went through growing up and how it hurt you in a way that you think won't ever heal, know this. I will help you heal. I love you and I won't let you go. You mean everything to me. You have no idea how bad I wanted to take you in my arms, kiss you until you gave me your beautiful smile. But I've never seen you this depressed. No more, Sono. No more sadness. Stay with me. I'll help you heal. Let me help you..."

I heard nothing from his voice so I figured he went quiet. I held him, wanting to hear whatever he had to say. For a few minutes, nothing. I sighed, ready to pull apart and lay him down so he could relax. But when I felt my neck starting to feel wet, my eyes widened. When I heard soft gasps coming from the man in my arms, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I quickly pulled away from him and I was awestruck.

Through Sono's shut eyes, tears flowed down his cheeks like waterfalls. He was letting out soft gasps and small choked sobs, trying to regain his composure...

I reached out and touched his cheek, running my thumb across his wet cheek, wiping away a tear or two. I leaned over and kissed his forehead, then gently layed my forehead against his.

"Are you going to be ok?"

Sono said nothing...he touched his own cheek, feeling his wetness. His eyes suddenly snapped open and I saw how red they were from his crying. He looked shocked and horrified.

"Oh my god...tears...I'm...crying?"

"Yes Sono. You've been crying for at least 2 minutes. Why is that so shocking?"

Then, I saw it. I saw what I wanted to see. His smile. Yes, he was still crying but he was smiling. He kept touching his cheeks, looking at the tears on his fingers and his smile grew.

"I haven't cried in 15 years...oh my god...it feels...so good..."

I couldn't help but smile at him. He kept going on about how good it felt to cry after almost 20 years. He stood and hugged himself, tears flowing down his cheeks, his smile never faltered. I stood with him and hugged him again, letting him sob into my chest. He started saying how he blamed himself for Naoki's death, but no. I told him it wasn't his fault. None of it was ever his fault. He made me swear that I wouldn't leave him the way everyone else left him.

I cupped his face and made him look at me and I smiled, kissing his lips lightly. He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my neck and my arms wrapped his thin waist. When we broke apart, I smiled down at him. Even with his tear filled eyes, he was still beautiful to me.

"Nothing is going to keep me from you. Nothing ever will."

He smiled at me and kissed me, urging me to kiss back. I picked him up bridal and carried him to my room, shutting my door.

I can't remember how many times we made love that night. But all I know is, it somehow made us so much closer. His moans, his screams, his begging for more, it was such a turn on to see him like this. God I loved him. I loved him so goddamn much. I loved him so much that sometimes...it hurt.

But he cried well into the night. Even after we made love, he started sobbing. I figured this was him trying to heal himself, so I let him cry, but I held onto him in case he needed a shoulder.

After a while, his crying died down and he started coughing. His crying seemed to give him a very dry throat and he started saying he had a massive headache. I could only imagine. He was crying hard enough to possibly fill a river. But I kept it to myself and got him some water and a painkiller. Once he took it, he took some deep breaths and relaxed against my pillows.

I smiled and leaned over to kiss his forehead, which made him smile lightly. I whispered,

"You know I love you. You know I always will."

His smile didn't waver and he wrapped his arms around my neck, whispering,

"I love you too...and thank you."

"Hm? For what?"

His eyes opened and I saw their brown hue again. He said,

"For everything. For loving me for me...for always being there when I needed you..."

I stopped him by taking his hand and kissed it, rubbing it against my cheek. He said no more and smiled again and I rested myself next to him, laying on my back. He quickly snuggled up next to me and rested his head against my chest, shutting his eyes and for a minute, I thought he went to sleep. Until I heard,

"Seiji, can I ask you something kinda serious?"

"Huh? Oh sure."

I realized he got really coy and he blushed...then he asked,

"If Naoki were still alive...do you think he'd still love me as much as you do?"

I pondered that question for a minute. It was a little tough to answer. So, I said the only thing I could think of.

"After all these years, ask yourself: Do you still love him?"

"I do...but not as much as I do you. Those feelings died out years ago. If anything, I'd choose you over him."

He kissed my neck and I smiled, rubbing his shoulder. He'd choose me...it made me grin a silly grin.

I looked down and saw he was asleep, his golden hair fallen over his eyes. My grin softened to a small smile. I kissed his forehead and whispered 'I love you' to him one more time before I relaxed my head, just watching him sleep. He looked peaceful. More peaceful then he had looked in days. He still had some dried tear tracks on his cheeks, but I left his face alone. He needed to get some rest.

All I wanted to do was watch my love sleep. I couldn't even bring myself to shut my eyes. Feeling a little brave, I rubbed the back of his neck and kissed his cheek, feeling him shift. I chuckled a little. It was nice to just watch him sleep like this, untouched and peaceful.

Which is why my eyes widened a little when I saw what I thought was a hand brush against his forehead and run its fingers through his hair. I followed the arm up to the so called body and I thought I saw a young teenage boy in a school uniform, his brown hair sticking out everywhere. He had a soft smile on his face as he rubbed Sono's forehead. I felt a little scared. Was I seeing a ghost? Or was I just imagining this?

He mouthed something. And I caught what it was as he leaned over to kiss the blonds head. Then...he disappeared. I sat up quickly, reaching out to whatever was standing there and I whispered,

"No...way..."

Awestruck by what I had just seen, I looked around the room a few times, just to be sure nothing was there. I heard a stirring next to me and my head snapped to the body next to me. Sono had a soft smile on his face and he hugged the pillow to his chest, letting out soft sighs. Then, he said it.

"mmm Thank you...Naoki...miss you too..."

You see, before the ghost, who I guess was Naoki, had whispered into Sono's ear, _'I still love you...and I miss you, rich boy...good bye...'_

I should have felt upset. Maybe a little jealous...but no. I smiled. Why should I be upset in anyway? Sono looked happy to be spoken to by the ghost of his first official lover.

I heard him let out a sharp intake of breath and my hand instinctively went and began rubbing his forehead gently, feeling him sweat lightly. He started panting and his head was starting to feel hot. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and he let out a loud sigh, then looked up at me with curious brown eyes.

"Seiji, what is it?"

I smiled still, shaking my head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I just like watching you sleep. And you looked hot. You feeling ok?"

"I feel fine. Sleepy...why?"

I shook my head again and layed down next to him, kissing his hand, rubbing his wrist. He smiled and nuzzled next to me, laying his head on my chest, holding onto my hand tightly. He shut his eyes and went back to sleep. I ran my free hand through my lovers blond hair, kissing the top of his head. He looked content with how things went. The last few days were hard on him and I understood why he was feeling slightly tense. But I'm more than happy that he was here with me because he could trust me and he loved me. He trusted and loved me enough to let me into his life. For this, I can honestly say I know enough about him to fully understand his head and what goes on in it.

I'm happy with it. I love him and he loves me. What happened in the past was best left in the past. And if those ghosts came back, I would be there to help him through it.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. My first ever S.P fanfic done and done. :) I hope you all enjoyed it. It was a tad of a hassle, but I pray I did you all good with it.<p>

Now, I am aware that there can be some OOC in this chapter, but hey, it's a fanfic. Have fun with it. Lol.

Also, I have been getting messages requesting a sequel, but I want the opinions of the reviewers first. If you feel I should write one, review or message me :)

Once again, I hope you enjoyed! R&R


	17. Notice!

So due the crap load of messages I got, ALL demanding the same thing, a sequel shall be spawned. Plus, a notice, hence the title.

I hope you will look forward to it as I shall be writing it. :3

However, do to the holidays coming up (and ALL the planning that goes with it) chances are, I won't be uploading fics for a while. By some such luck, maybe one short one, but that's about it.

So, to the fans who enjoy my work *for which I love all of you XD*, my work will be continued as such hopefully starting Jan. 2nd, 2012.

With that said, "Addicted" which is the sequel to 'Life and Trials', will hopefully be started right after the New Year begins. Think of it as my new years present to you. Lol

So, until then, have a Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year. Eat loads of food, don't break the bank and give that special someone (or just bestest friends for us single folk) an awesome gift or some variation.

~MDVG~


End file.
